Tough as Nails
by GrumpySunshine
Summary: Bite me, Cullen." His lopsided smile lifted one side of his perfect lips. "I don't think that would be such a good idea." Slightly OOC. The Cullens are vamps, hell bent on helping a certain Bella Swan. Canon couples. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Lunch hour at school was the only time she truly had to herself. Alienated from the other students, she sat alone at a table on the far side of the cafeteria. Her bag sat in the center of the table, her work carefully organized inside of it. Her sketch pad rested on top of her lap, its back slanted against the table. She let her hand draw mindlessly across the blank sheet, making soft lines and jagged edges with her pencil.

Drawing was an outlet to her. She was good at it, though she never admitted it. Bella only ever drew things that she saw; things that were. Today, her drawing was of her view of other students in the cafeteria. Nothing special. Just like her.

Having gotten her schedule down pat, she checked her watch five minutes before the lunch bell was to ring, as she did every day. And just like every day, she stuffed her pencil and her sketch pad in her bag, pulling it over her shoulder as she stood and made her way out of the cafeteria and down to her locker.

The hallways were deserted, as they always were at this time. Her footsteps resounded noisily across the empty floors, stopping when she made it to her locker.

When she was done putting away her back pack and re-locking her locker, she made her way to the school's entrance.

P.E. and her elective were the last classes of the day for her. Useless classes; classes that were a privilege to have. A privilege, quite literally, she could not afford.

There would be a message on the answering machine tonight -as there always was when she got home- from the school, explaining her truentcies and requesting a note from her parents in the morning.

They never got one, as the office workers new they wouldn't. They called simply because protocol demanded that they do. Bella knew very well that she could be suspended, or even expelled for the amount of truentcies she had built up over the years. Nearly every single day of the school year she ditched the last two classes of the day. Every student, teacher, and faculty member knew that.

And despite her truant tendencies, she was still first choice as class valedictorian.

Delinquent she might have been, dumb she was not.

Bella hunched into her thin jacket, bowing her head, attempting to keep warm despite the drizzle that continued to poor down from the sky.

She was making her way down to the bus stop, as she always did. She would hop on the bus, taking a one way down to Port Angeles, where she would walk to the factory of her employer, and work throughout the rest of the night.

Was it illegal for a girl her age to be working in a factory? Bella was sure it might have been, but she was eighteen. Let them say what they wanted, this job paid the bills.

And her boss was more than a boss to her. More than a boss to all of his employees. This job could be described as dangerous, and it required a close knit work relationship between everyone. Bella was of no exception. In fact, all of her fellow workers, including her boss, looked out for her more than others, simply because she was the youngest.

The factory dealt with big machinery, creating parts for other machines throughout the country. Bella had taken classes before at her high school in auto mechanics, and signed up for classes on line so that she could get this job. She left work every night tired, hungry, and filthy, but it paid for her house, and supported her family. It was worth the sacrifices to her.

The bus ride down to Port Angeles was quiet and slow. She leaned her head against the chilled window, watching the rain coming down in torrents outside.

Bella would have to make sure she kept the heater on tonight for her mother. Renee would undoubtedly be cold, and Bella didn't like it when her mother was uncomfortable in the slightest.

Renee was all Bella had. Her father, Charlie Swan, was killed years ago in a heist involving two gunmen at the local CVS Pharmacy.

Tragic. And Bella had been there to witness the entire ordeal.

Getting off at her stop, Bella walked through puddles in her scuffed and torn converse shoes, hurrying toward the factory.

Mr. Peterson, her boss, was already there, waiting for her when she walked into the front office to clock in.

"Swan," he greeted her, expecting her silent nod in response. "Gil and Ian went down a little while ago." He gestured to the stairs behind him that led down into the belly of the best. The place where everything got done, made, repaired and shipped. "We've got a few shipments in today - fix em up good, eh, Swan?"

"Don't I always, sir?" Bella turned to her employer, a small, genuine smile on her lips.

Truly, work was the only place Bella Swan ever found herself happy and welcomed among friends.

"Don't hurt yourself down there, Swan," Mr. Peterson warned her, walking towards his back office, clipboard in hand. "I'm not paying for any of your hospital bills."

Bella buttoned up her long sleeved work shirt, hanging up her jacket on a clothes peg. "Wouldn't expect you to, sir," she answered on her way down.

Though many may not realise it, that was Mr. Peterson's way of showing concern for his workers. Most of his employees were young kids, starting from their early twenties and usually sticking with the factory work until they retired. Mr. Peterson himself was a younger man, having barely just turned thirty-three this past year. He was tall, and well built with muscles gained from the hard manual labor this job sometimes, more often than not, required. He had short, dirty-blond hair, strong facial features and light brown eyes. He had a tattoo on his chest of his wife's name, Michelle, though he hardly ever mentioned her at work. He tended to keep his social life to himself, and only ever talked about business and the factory with his workers.

Mr. Peterson, though a hard man, always cared for his workers. No one could ever doubt that. Mr. Peterson knew more about what was going on inside his employees heads and lives better than their own parents could claim to. Mr. Peterson was just that type of person.

Gil and Ian were other employees of Mr. Peterson, working the night shift alongside Bella. The two of them were the closest to her, because their job required them to work along side her most of the time. She enjoyed their company; their light hearted humor, and brotherly dispositions. They had both graduated high school, forsaking college. Gil, twenty-five, lived with his girlfriend in a small apartment in Port Angeles. They had been going out for two years now, and he planned on proposing to her sometime soon. He had jet black hair grown down to his ears, his bangs dangling in front of his hazel eyes. Ian was the oldest, at twenty-eight years old, and had been working at the factory the longest. Ian didn't have a girlfriend, instead living with his roommate as a happy bachelor in their apartment across town. Ian always had his long hair tied into a pony tail at the nape of his neck; his blue eyes as clear as the California sky.

A sight none of them knew, being born and raised in Washington. But still, it was nice to think about.

Like the older brothers they were, they talked to Bella about her life, about what they thought she should do with it. College, they insisted adamantly. Going to college would get her places, and both of them knew Bella had the mind for it.

Bella agreed about college, knowing that it would get her a better job down the line, one that didn't require the stress and hard labor her job at the factory currently ensued. But she simply could not afford college, and she was quite content with her job. It kept both her and her mom fed.

That, however, is where Bella cut off the brotherly bond. School was among the only subjects she discussed with them. Not her mom, not her past life, not her social life or lack-there-of. It was a touchy subject, and they would overreact. Bella knew for a fact that they would.

Work sped by for Bella, eating up her hours in what felt like minutes. Covered in sweat, grease smeared along her arms and work shirt, she made her way back up to the main office, Ian and Gil right behind her.

Clocking out, the three of them parted ways. The boys heading off towards the parking lot, Bella back to the bus stop.

Of course they always offered Bella a ride home, even if it was out of their way, but Bella refused. She didn't need their charity, despite how well intentioned their offers were. She could handle things on her own. She was sure about that.

The bus ride home was the same as the ride there. Long and silent. The rain had stopped coming down, which was a good sign. She wouldn't have to worry about her mom getting in an accident on her way home.

Or, she could worry less about her mom getting in an accident.

Renee had never been right after the death of Charlie. It had very well ruined her, and Bella understood that. She knew it was hard on Renee. Renee had loved Charlie so much. They had been high school sweethearts, marrying before either one of them even started college. Renee had a big, fragile heart. That's the main reason why Bella had to protect her. Why she had to watch after her and make sure nothing bad happened to her.

Renee usually slept during the day; sleeping off the night before and any hangovers she might have. Bella kept breakfast and lunch for her warm in the oven. For dinner, Renee would go out, usually to a bar of some sort, but Bella didn't mind. Her mom didn't do anything against the law, never struck Bella or treated her in any way that she didn't deserve.

It was the men that followed Renee home that caused most of the trouble.

It wasn't every night that it happened, but when it did, Bella was always there for her mom. Renee, despite being tipsy and smiling from her good time with the man, would always regret it if she ever let that man get to home base with her. She might go out for a night on the town, but she didn't want to take any access baggage home with her.

And that's where Bella came in. It wasn't anything hard to do, not anything any other child wouldn't do to protect their mother. It was simple enough to get the drunk away from the door, and to keep them out of the house.

Sure, more often than not the dunks had been violent, but it wasn't anything Bella couldn't handle. She loved her mother, and she would do anything for her.

Her house was the same house she had lived in since she was a little girl. A small, two story house, with a one car garage, two bedrooms and one bathroom. Bella hardly had any new furniture in her room. It cost to much, and she could still use the old desk for her work, and the bed was still big enough for her.

Bella never went into Renee's room. Not when she could help it anyway. Renee didn't like it when Bella went in there, so she kept her distance.

Dinner for Bella usually consisted of a bowl of cereal and a granola bar. Nothing to extravagant.

Like any other night, she waited up for her mom to get home, helping her up the stairs to her bedroom door, before checking all the locks in the house and trudging back upstairs to her own room.

Three, maybe four hours of sleep is what Bella usually got a night. Over the weekends, she tried to get a solid eight, though that hardly ever happened. There were just to many things for her to do.

But Bella didn't mind. Because Bella loved her mother, and Bella would do anything to stay with her mother.

Even if it killed her.

* * *

**Okay, so my first Edward and Bella fic. Sorry if it's a little slow right now, I just wanted to explain some things first, so you can understand a little about what's going on with Bella. The Cullens are coming in next chapter to rock Bella's world, so that should be fun :)**

**Thanks for reading my fic! I would love to hear back from you guys!**

**-GrumpySunshine**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella sat in her fist period class, her pencil working furiously across the papers in her binder. She knew she had to keep up with her school work, her father had made that clear when he was alive. That, and the boys back at the factory would jump down her throat if they found out her school work was lacking.

Not that it much mattered either way to Bella. If she planned on getting a college education someday, she knew her grades had to be exceptional. There wasn't any way that she could afford school; if she didn't get there by scholarship, she wasn't going there at all.

She heard the snickers and snide jokes of the students around her. Bella was usually at the butt end of their jokes, because teenagers were cruel and cut throat that way. Because they were stupid, and ignorant, and didn't understand.

But Bella understood that. And she knew her limits. She'd be damned if she was going to let any of the students test them.

The teachers tended to ignore Bella for the most part. She got her work done, even if it was done during their lectures, and she knew the answers to the questions that they asked. They didn't see any academical problem with her, so they focused on the other adolescents.

First period for Bella breezed by, leading quickly into her second period class. It was English, and Bella loved it. Romeo and Juliet was the play they were currently studying, and Bella already had most of it memorized by heart.

Oh, but she was a sucker for the classics.

She shook her head at the buzz going around the school about a handful of new students at school. _Pathetic, _she thought detached. _Were their lives that lacking_?

Bella shoved through the mass of kids to her third period class, History, on the opposite side of the school. It was boring as hell, she would admit, but certain parts were fairly tolerable.

There was a crowd of kids gathered together at the front of the classroom, stealing glances over their shoulders every few seconds.

Cocking an eyebrow, Bella glanced down the aisle of seats towards the back of the classroom.

A boy sat in the far corner of the of the room, alone. His pale arms folded across his chest, pale blond bangs hanging in front of his eyes.

_The new meat_, Bella decided. _Poor boy_.

Ignoring the chittering of the hormonal teenage girls in the classroom, Bella made her way to her desk, taking her seat with an ungraceful thump.

No one noticed the noise she made. Not that she expected anyone to.

Taking out her notes from the day before, she set them carefully to one side of her desk. Opening up her text book, she flipped to the end of the chapter they were currently reading, working on the Topic Questions that were assigned for homework that night.

The bell rang, sending the kids running for their seats.

One student, Jessica, passed by Bella's desk slowly on her walk down the aisle. Bella could feel the smirk turning the short brunette's thin lips.

Bella's movements froze as her book was unceremoniously snatched from beneath her, making a loud smacking noise as it hit the floor.

"Oops," Jessica's nasily voice sneered. "You might want to watch yourself next time, Swan." She cackled all the way to her seat.

_I hope she chokes on her own spit_, Bella thought to herself, bending over to pick up her battered text book.

Looking unruffled, and unemotional, Bella righted her text book in front of her, continuing with her homework.

She wouldn't let them win. Wouldn't let them know it bothered her. She could deal with their silly little shenanigans. No big deal.

Bella didn't once glance up from her work during the entire period; taking her notes and finishing her homework instead. She could hear the whispered conversations of her classmates going on around her, as was per usual. They didn't seem to take school as seriously as they should.

Whatever. It wasn't any sweat off of Bella's back.

When the bell rang, signaling that it was time for her biology class, Bella headed off first towards her locker to exchange her books, then to the science building in the center of the campus.

She was usually there with enough time to set up her supplies and start the homework, the way she liked it, before the bell rang for the class period to start.

The class room was only half filled with students, the others trickling in at a leisurely pace.

Bella went to her table in the middle of the class room. She was the only one who had a table all to herself. Which she preferred. If there wasn't anyone sitting at her table, then she didn't have a lab partner. And if she didn't have a lab partner, then she would get an A on the lab.

The mind was a wasted thing on half the population of students attending Forks High.

Bella was immersed in the world of atoms when the bell rang and the teacher began the lesson. Nothing but review today for their test tomorrow. An easy class period for Bella.

Fifteen minutes into the lesson, the door opened to reveal a late comer.

Bella pictured the heads of the students moving as one to look at the door. Like children with a shiny new object to play with.

Bella rolled her eyes. Small town life was ruining them.

Mr. Banner stopped mid sentence, and she could hear him conversing quietly with the student.

The soft, velvety cadence of the student's voice was not lost on her.

Bella didn't know this voice. She looked up, confused, towards the front of the classroom.

Her eyes widened slightly, a blush creeping its way up her neck.

He was gorgeous. Bronze, messy hair perfectly astrew atop his head; pale skin contrasting wonderfully with the color. His muscular physique was hinted at with the casual, but brand name clothes he was wearing. He was tall, she noted. At least a head taller than she was. He was handing a square, white slip of paper to Mr. Banner.

A schedule, Bella recognized. He was one of the other new students.

She noted with dismay that the seat next to her was the only opening.

There went her science grade.

She forced her eyes back down to her work. She figured it wouldn't take much convincing on her part to get the new student to let her do most, if not all, of the work. She just might be able to salvage her GPA.

Bella heard distinctly when the chair next to her scraped against the tile floor. She tensed slightly. She wasn't used to people being in such close proximity to her at school.

_Man up Swan_, she commanded herself fiercely. _Just ignore him_.

And to her utter humiliation, she couldn't. Ten more minutes of the class went by before her curiosity overcame her.

Peeking through the veil of her dark brown hair, she gave the new student a once over.

He was a piece of art come to life. She had to draw his portrait, she concluded. His face was just to perfect to pass up.

As if he could feel her gaze on his face, he turned to look at her.

Bella nearly flinched back at the look of pure murderous hate on his face. His black eyes burned into hers, his fists clenching on the table tops.

_Whoa_. Quickly snapping her eyes back to her own work, Bella let her hair become a barrier between her and the new kid. _Scratch that thought. No portrait._

Bella didn't exactly feel comfortable drawing beautiful men that looked like they wanted to eat her. Call her crazy, but it didn't sit well with her.

She was agonizingly aware of him for the rest of the period. His fists remained clenched, though he had rested them in his lap now. His pitch black eyes were glaring straight ahead of him. It looked like he was barely breathing.

Her annoyance piqued. What was his problem? It wasn't all that terrible to be sitting next to her. She didn't smell. She _did_ happen to bathe on occasion.

Stupid boy.

The bell rang, and he went up like a shot, out of the door before anyone else had finished putting away their belongings.

Overly annoyed, Bella shoved her binder into her bag, flinging it over her shoulder and stomping her way to the cafeteria.

The new kid had issues. And he be damned, but she was letting it get to her.

Her moody exterior was blatant to anyone that even glanced her way. When Bella was mad, people knew. She had a big temper, for someone so small.

She froze mid step in her tirade to her table.

Her solitary, rectangular slab of heaven in this hell hole was occupied. Four students sat together, two on one side, two on another. Ironically, one boy and one girl to each side. How balanced.

They must all be new, she deduced. Everyone here knew that was her table. Which was inevitably why it was avoided like the plague.

Bella half turned, ready to make her way down to the library. It wouldn't be the first time she spent the lunch period in there. Sometimes she had school work to catch up on before she left for work.

But she stopped herself. That was_ her _table dammit. And she would sit there if she damn well pleased.

Stealing her nerves, Bella righted herself, heading straight for her table without meeting the eyes of the new students sitting there.

Bella quickly pulled out the chair and sat down in it, keeping her eyes forward. Out of her peripheral vision, she could see everyone turn to stare at her.

Choosing to ignore rather than acknowledge, Bella kept to her schedule. She placed her bag on the table in front of her, pulling out a granola bar and her sketch pad.

Chewing idly on the bar, Bella found that it was rather simple to ignore them once she started drawing. Nothing of great importance today, she had decided. Just another scape of the view of the woods outside her window.

If any of the new kids happened to look at her work, she didn't want them to see anything to personal or embarrassing.

A voice like the tinkling of a bell sounded next to her. Bella glanced up to her left - or, down, rather.

The new girl, who was currently staring at her with a sweet smile on her face, was unnaturally short. Probably not even five feet tall, with short, spiky black hair.

Her eyes seemed to sparkle when Bella met them. The girl's irises were a liquid topaz color.

_Unnatural, yet unique_, Bella thought.

"Hi," her delicate voice greeted Bella cheerfully. "I'm Alice Cullen. I can tell we're going to be great friends."

Bella's eyebrows shot up to her hairline, she was so taken aback.

Maybe the girl, Alice, was just unnatural.

"Bella," she introduced herself, turning back to her drawing.

"You're a wonderful artist," Alice persisted. Bella glanced up at her, halting her movements. Alice gestured down at the land scape expertly forming on her sketch pad. "How long have you been drawing?"

Bella appraised the short, pixie-like girl, assessing her bubbly personality and seemingly chatty self.

It looked to Bella like her and Alice came from opposite ends of the spectrum.

"Awhile," was her answer.

Bella took the opportunity to get a good look at the rest of the students at her table. The blond boy from her history class was sitting next to Alice. Across from him, a huge boy, with dark, curly hair and the muscles resembling that of a body builder, sat grinning next to a model. She was blond, with a perfectly symmetrical face, and pouty, plump lips. She was dressed to impress, showing off all of her assets, managing to look classy rather than slutty.

Bella glanced back down at the pixie.

Unnatural was definitely the adjective for these kids.

Alice's smiled widened. "Let me introduce you to everyone." Without waiting for a response from Bella, she turned to the boy next to her. "This is Jasper Hale. He's my boyfriend, and Rose over there is his sister. They're twins. Emmett's her boyfriend, the one sitting next to her. Emmett's my brother, and we have another brother, Edward, but he doesn't seem to want to grace us with his presence today. I'm sure I could introduce the two of you tomorrow. You seem like the two of you would get along perfectly."

Bella didn't like the knowing smile on Alice's face. She didn't like it at all.

She looked up to meet the eyes of the others at the table, nodding her head once in greeting at each of them.

They all had the same pale skin and topaz eyes.

Unnatural.

"What's up with this town, Bella?" Emmett boomed from his side of the table. A wide grin crawled across his lips. "What does anyone do for any fun around here?"  
"Each other." She held his gaze, unwavering.

Emmett studied her her for a moment, then threw his head back in a rumbling laugh. Rose scowled at Bella from where she sat, turning her focus on her tray of food sitting in front of her.

Bella turned to find Alice with a pleased smile on her face. "I told you we would be good friends."

She glanced away from Alice to look at Emmett, still busting up at her ridiculous remark.

She found herself fighting a smile. Maybe sharing her table with these kids wouldn't be so bad after all.

"You, Emmett, and Edward are triplets then?" Bella found herself asking, in context of the explanation Alice had given her.

Alice's smile grew. "Not triplets - actually, we're not related. Emmett, Edward and I have been together so long, we like to consider ourselves brothers and sisters. We're all adopted."

Bella took in Alice's smiling face and Emmett's shaking shoulders as he calmed down.

She didn't feel sympathy that they were adopted. No, she did not pity them. They looked happy to Bella, and that was what mattered.

She nodded, showing Alice that she understood.

Socially awkward, Bella escaped back to her drawing, not wanting to come off as inept towards the new kids.

"What are your last two classes, Bella?"

Alice again. Bella met her gaze for a fraction of a second, before returning her eyes to her drawing. "P.E. and art."

"That sounds like fun." Bella could just picture the smile on Alice's face. "Art must be really easy for you."

Bella shrugged, a noncommittal answer. Was art easy for her? Probably, if she ever attended class.

Out of habit, Bella glanced down at her watch. Stuffing her sketch pad and pencils into her bag, Bella rose from her seat.

She nodded once to Alice, turning, and heading out of the cafeteria, down the hall and to her locker.

From here on out, she hoped, things would be the same old same old.

On Bella's way out, a fine mist was coming down from the sky. She glanced around the parking lot as she crossed, making her way down to the bus station.

Sitting in the driver's seat of a shiny, silver Volvo, sat the bronze haired kid from her biology class.

And he was glaring at her.

Her temper boiled beneath her skin, an off set to the cold drizzle. Turning from him, she set her eyes straight focusing on the bus stop that was just out of sight.

Feeling his gaze on her back, Bella let her arm come up, flipping him the bird over her shoulder.

Ass hole.

* * *

**Alright, so let me know what you guys think so far. Love it, hate it, just let me know :)**

**Thanks to all of you who favorited my story and put it on story alert. It really means a lot to me.**

**-GrumpySunshine**


	3. Chapter 3

Renee's friend had followed her home tonight.

The house was utterly silent and the lights were out. Not a single movement seemed to come from anywhere throughout the entire household.

The door to Renee's room was shut tightly. Bella had helped her up the stairs and into bed just a few minutes before. Renee had been exhausted, the alcohol tangible on her breath. She had slurred a parting to the man at the door, letting Bella show him the way out.

It had gone as it had usually gone. A violent, short parting.

But Bella could handle it. Because Bella was strong. She had to be. For Renee.

She could handle it.

Bella padded slowly down the dark hallway, making her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

Flipping the switch, Bella rummaged silently -so as not to wake her mother- through the cupboards above the sink. Taking out the small first aid, she carried it out of the kitchen, turning off the light as she went.

She placed the first aid in the bathroom, on the sink counter top. She closed the door behind her, turning the light on.

Steeling herself before she looked in the mirror, she told herself, _It looks worse than it actually is. _Taking a deep breath, she turned to face the mirror.

The right side of her face was red and swollen, an ugly green appearing across the flesh of her cheekbone. Her bottom lip was fat and cracked. A trickle of blood, coming from a split in her lip, dribbled onto her chin.

Bella met her own gaze in the mirror. She ignored the sting in her lip and the pain in her cheek.

_Always worse than it actually is._

Bella reached into the medicine bag, taking out the disinfectant and cotton swaps.

She was strong. For Renee.

She could take this.

* * *

Renee had still been sound asleep when Bella left for school in the morning. Just as Bella had hoped. Renee had been out late last night and needed her rest.

Bella had her hair down today, letting it drape across the right side of her face. Her fat lip had gone away over night thanks to the ice she had placed over it; but her cheek had gained a nasty purple color to go along with the green on her skin. She was glad that the swelling had gone down.

It really wasn't all that bad. It barely even hurt when she touched it this morning. It should be gone within the next few days.

She ignored the other students when she made it to campus. Her jacket was slightly damp from the small drizzle that had stopped just moments before.

Bella always walked to school. She left their old, beat up Chevy at home for Renee to use. Renee needed it more than she did anyway.

Bella's first stop was her locker, where she took out her bag and her books. Fighting her way through the crowd of students, she made her way towards her trigonometry class.

Same old, same old.

It was easier to hide her face in English class. She merely kept her head bent over her book, to all the world looking like a dedicated student.

History was different.

Students were milling about their desks, their conversations permeating the air.

Bella made her way to her desk, like she always did, and placed her things on top of it. Glancing quickly to the far corner of the room, where she knew Jasper to sit, she found his eyes trained on her face.

Not expecting Jasper to be watching her, she blinked once in surprise. His eyes had zeroed in on her partly concealed face; his pupils narrowed.

Bella wasn't sure how to react. Jasper didn't look like he was all that happy; Bella only assumed it was because of her.

Dragging her eyes away, Bella took her seat. She flipped open her text book, starting the homework like she usually did, aware of the hard gaze on her back.

_Adoptive children are disconcerting_, she thought, her pencil working furiously over her paper.

Jasper didn't approach her at all during their class period, or even after when the bell had rung.

And that was fine. Forcing her presence on him during one lunch period didn't automatically make them friends. Barely even acquaintances, Bella theorized.

But Bella would take Jasper's hard gaze and quiet manner over her new lab partner any day.

Damn him and his anger issues. It wasn't _her_ fault their weren't any other open seats in the class room.

But her worries were all for naught. He didn't show up today, probably ditching.

_Figures_. She scowled down at her page of notes. _I get the delinquent as a lab partner._

Which, in retrospect, was a good thing. Him leaving her alone to do the labs by herself meant she could actually pass.

Miracles really did happen.

Her biology period came and went, the bell signaling it was time for lunch.

Bella made her way slower than she usually did to the cafeteria. She wondered if she had chased away Alice and all the other kids away from her table yesterday. Jasper hadn't acted like he was to fond of her, maybe that's how they all really felt.

And then she would have her table all to herself again.

Bella wasn't to sure if she as happy about that.

They were already there when Bella walked through the cafeteria doors. They all sat in their same seats, their food trays sitting unnoticed in front of them.

Alice was staring right at her. Bella stiffened. What was it with adoptive children and staring?

A smile broke out across Alice's face and she raised a hand, beckoning Bella over to the table.

That was one person glad to see her. But then again, Alice was Alice. Bella wasn't positive that she counted.

The cafeteria had gone silent at Alice's gesture. Bella felt the heavy gazes of the entire student body on her as she walked across the cafeteria, straight for the new kids.

Well, is she hadn't made an impression before, she sure did now.

Bella took her seat from yesterday, nodding at the others at her table. Pulling out her sketch pad, she planned to have a quiet lunch period. She wasn't in the mood for Alice's chatty self at the moment. Not with the entire student body staring over at them.

But Alice didn't seem to care. "How were your classes, Bella?"

Bella glanced at her out of the corner of her eye. The tiny girl was still smiling. "Fine."

Alice tilted her head towards her sketch. "What are you drawing today?"

She shrugged, tracing random lines and squiggles across the paper. Bella didn't really know what she felt like drawing today. She just felt tired.

Images of last night flashed through her mind's eye. Bella worried that Renee was hanging around men like that. Her mother deserved better. Seeing her subject herself to hanging with sleaze bags like him made Bella's heart clench.

"Bella?" Alice's inquisitive voice broke through her reverie.

Turning to Alice, Bella gave a small, apologetic smile. "What was that?"

Alice's eyes widened, a small gasp escaping her lips. Her small hand shot out towards Bella's face, causing her to flinch back at the action.

What did the pixie want?

"Bella," she gasped, "what happened to your _face_?"

Oh.

Dammit. She thought her hair hid it better than that.

Giving Alice a wry smile, Bella answered, "If you think _I_ look bad, you should see the other guy."

A glower replaced the concern on Alice's face. She reached out and tucked Bella's long hair behind her ear, giving herself a better view of Bella's bruise. She winced at the grotesque sight.

"Damn, Bella," Emmett called from where he sat. "What the hell happened to you?"

Bella shrugged off their concern. It was unnecessary. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Does it hurt?" Alice again. She layed her small palm flat against Bella's cheek.

Bella gave a start, surprised at how cold her hand was. It was soothing her bruise just as well, if not better, than the ice had.

"It's fine Alice," Bella insisted.

"How did it happen?" Alice demanded.

Nosy little thing, now wasn't she? Bella sighed. _Okay, definitely not glad they're sitting here._

"It's not a big deal Alice." Bella sent her a warning glance. She wasn't going to have this conversation. It was a waste of both of their time.

Alice pursed her lips, displeased with Bella's answer.

Bella turned away from her. Alice's hand fell back to her lap with Bella's movement. Concentrating solely on her sketch, Bella began to draw harder, edgier lines into the paper.

What did Alice care anyway? She had known Bella for less than an hour. What made her think she was entitled to answers about anything?

Bella drew her bottom lip into her mouth, biting down on it gently. She ran her tongue softly across it from the inside, feeling the small scabbing where her lip had split.

She didn't need people like Alice Cullen in her life. Bella could handle it all on her own.

Bella squeezed her lip to hard, stifling a wince at the sharp pain.

This was nothing. She could handle it. No problem.

When it was time for her to leave, Bella did so quietly without a second look at anyone.

Bella had a house to run, a job to do, and bills to pay.

She didn't need any help. She was just_ fine_. Absolutely perfect.

Even if she was in pain.

* * *

**The response to this story was phenomenal! You guys rock! ^_^**

**So a little Bella abuse this chapter, sorry if that upset anyone. I didn't want to write anything to graphic, so I just picked up with the aftermath. Hope that's okay with everyone. And don't worry about Edward. He'll be coming back real soon. **

**Thanks again to all of those that reviewed and read my story! **

**-GrumpySunshine**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's bruise was a nasty, dirty-yellow color. It had healed without much of a problem over the past few days. There hadn't been any more questions from the Cullen kids about the reason behind her bruise. But that was because Bella had been hiding from them. Yes, she would admit it. She had been avoiding the new kids. And why? Because they asked to many questions? Because they actually noticed her?

Darn them for being concerned. It just made Bella's life that much more difficult.

She had become a permanent resident in the back corner of the library during lunch. It suited her purposes better than the busy lunchroom. It gave her a silent place to be alone and draw whatever it is she felt like drawing.

And no one asked her any questions.

Her new lab partner had yet to show up for another class period. Hallelujah. His attitude rubbed her the wrong way. If you couldn't tell.

Gil and Ian had been pretty pissed when she had shown up at work that first day. They had accused her of getting in another fight at school, and warned her that if she didn't stop, she'd get herself expelled.

_Ha, _Bella had thought. _Without my SAT scores, this school's reputation would go down the drain._

Mr. Peterson had taken one look at her before glancing back down at the clipboard in his hand. "You better 'ave finished it," was his greeting.

Bella had grinned at that. She_ had _finished it, and it felt _good_.

Renee hadn't brought home another friend this week, much to Bella's relief. She didn't like her mom hanging out with people like that. What if they came home before Bella got back from work? It never happened, but it could. Bella would go prematurely grey with all of her fretting.

The weekend had passed by fairly quickly. Nothing had gone amiss. No problems at work, no bills payed to late, no homework gone undone. The house was spotless; she made sure to clean it over the weekends.

School on Monday had gone as usual. She did her homework during class, got jostled in the hallways from passing students; rude comments were thrown her way every now and then.

And then there was lunch. In the library. By herself. In the corner.

Life was good.

On Tuesday, life had been good, too. Jasper had been looking at her today, but Bella didn't let that bother her. He had glanced her way every now and then since she had been ignoring them. Weird behavior, but nothing to concerning. Bella let it slide.

Wednesday was not a good day. Sure, everything had been going fine, lulling Bella back into a false sense of normality. Normality was good. Normality was predictable.

AWOL biology lab partners with anger management issues, however, was anything but predictable, and Bella didn't like surprises.

But there he sat, all mussed up bronze colored hair and teenage masculinity.

She paused in the doorway, unsure if she should enter the classroom. If he was going to be as grating as he had been the last time, Bella might just feel inclined to knock some manners into him.

And she wasn't one for conventional methods.

With a stiff back and stubborn determination to ignore him entirely, Bella made her way to her side of the table, taking her seat without a single glance his way.

_That's right_, she thought spitefully. _You're dead to me._

Her own teenage body was a traitor to her. She could feel the goosebumps breaking out along her skin from being in such close proximity to him. A boy. A really _cute_ boy.

Dammit, but he was annoying.

Bella let her hair fall between them like a curtain. If her hormones were going to betray her like that, then she wasn't going to give them another reason to go insane.

"Hello." His voice had the same velvety tone she had remembered. "I don't think I introduced myself the last time we met. I'm Edward Cullen."

Cullen. Well, that explained a lot. The kid had to live with _Alice_.

Bella still didn't like him.

She let the space between them fill with a cold silence. Bella could sense his eyes on her, still waiting for a response.

_Yeah, when hell freezes over, asshole._

"You're Bella Swan, correct?"

She couldn't help it; she looked his way.

He was sitting as far from her as the table would allow, hiding his hands in his lap. His posture was careful, his facial features calculating. She let her gaze size him up, stopping finally on his eyes.

They were gold today. A topaz, honey color. They regarded her carefully, his eyes seeming to narrow in frustration.

He still looked like he wasn't breathing.

Bella let her annoyance with him show in every movement she made. "Yeah. That's me."

She turned away from him, scribbling away in her notebook.

Before Edward could respond, Mr. Banner chose that time to start class.

It was a lab today. Of course. Interaction with the hostile lab partner. Way to go Banner.

Microscopes and various slides were passed out to each table. They were to identify the stage of mitosis occurring on each slide, and mark it down correctly on the worksheet Mr. Banner was currently passing around.

When Mr. Banner signaled for them to begin, Edward moved the microscope closer to Bella. "Ladies first?"

She didn't deem that worthy of a response.

Expertly inserting the slide, Bella focused the microscope and peered through the eye piece. "Prophase."

She leaned back, the slide halfway removed from the microscope.

"Do you mind if I check?" Edward's hand reached out and lightly grabbed her around the wrist.

His hands were ice cold. Freezing. Just like Alice's had been that day in lunch.

She jerked her hand back, letting him fix the slide on his own. A mumbled apology escaped his lips before he focused again on their lab.

He took the briefest of glances through the microscope. "Prophase," he agreed, writing it down on their work sheet.

"Like I said," Bella quipped. How stupid did she look?

He looked to her, amusement dancing lightly in his eyes. "Yes, as you said."

Edward deftly removed the slide, and replaced it with the next one. He looked quickly through the eye piece. "Anaphase," he murmured, making to remove the slide.

"May I?"_ Moron_, Bella thought. _I'm not risking my grade for you_.

His lip lifted in a smirk. Nodding slightly, Edward slid the microscope in Bella's direction.

She looked through the scope, anxious to correct his mistake - only to find that he was right. "Anaphase."

"As I said," Edward grinned.

Bella shot him a look out of the corner of her eye. "Shut it, Cullen."

He blinked once, surprised, but didn't respond.

After the lab was done, Bella grudgingly admitted that Edward Cullen might be smart. He hadn't gotten any of the slide phases wrong, and he had answered half of the questions on the back of the paper. Correctly, too.

Seeing as how the rest of the students had the IQ of a flea, Bella and Edward were done before any one of them was even halfway through with the lab.

Glad for the extra time, Bella pulled out her homework from math. She hadn't been able to finish it during class this morning.

"Do you normally do your homework during class?" Bella turned to meet Edward's curious gaze.

She regarded him levelly. "Yeah."

"Do you have your math class next?"  
"No."

His brow furrowed at her one worded answers. "Why do you do your homework during class?"

"Because."

She could see his hand fisting on the table. He was getting annoyed.

Bella smiled to herself vindictively. _Good_.

Assuming that the conversation was over, she returned to her work, hacking out the problems like there was no tomorrow.

Noticing that neither Bella nor Edward were working, Mr. Banner came over to check their lab. Glancing at the sheet, he looked more closely, checking that the answers were correct after seeing it completely filled out.

"Miss Swan," Mr. Banner began, "this is a _group_ lab."

Bella didn't look up from her homework. "So it is."

Ignoring her remark, Mr Banner continued. "Don't you think Edward would have liked to have given it a try?"

She finished her last problem. "He did half of it."

When she was greeted with silence, Bella looked up to see Mr. Banner's skeptical gaze on Edward. "Were you in an advanced placement program at your old school?"

"No, sir," Edward answered, his voice showing none of his previous agitation. "But I had done this lab before in my previous biology class."

Mr. Banner nodded, excepting his explanation. "It seems you two paired off quite nicely." Without another glance, he left to help the rest of his struggling students.

It was silent at Bella and Edward's table. She could feel him still staring at her, but she refused to look his way again. There was only a few more minutes until the bell rang. She could last til then.

Edward was out of his seat before the bell went off, and when it did, he was already out the door.

Bella gaped at the closing classroom door after him.

Well. Edward Cullen was turning out to be more predictable then Bella first thought him to be.

He was still an asshole.

* * *

**You guys absolutely rock! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and added my story to their story alerts. I'm glad you all like my story so much! I promise to update as soon as I can. Please leave me a review, let me know how the story's coming along so far. **

**Don't worry to much about Edward and Bella. She may think she hates him right now, but he'll dazzle her and all will be as it should :)**

**-GrumpySunshine**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella was not looking forward to school the next morning. She was tired and sore, absolutely not in the mood for interaction of any sort. She dressed herself gingerly, taking special care of her back and shoulders. There had been another one last night, and he hadn't reacted well to Bella's dismissal. He had grabbed her by the shoulders, slamming her back against the wall.

Her bruises were big, so purple they looked black, and hurt with the gentlest of touches.

_Dammit_, she cursed._ I should have been more careful_.

Checking that Renee was still asleep before she left, Bella locked the front door, and walked quickly towards the school.

It was overcast today, promising rain later in the day.

By the time Bella made it to the entrance of the school, students had already begun to arrive. The parking lot was beginning to fill with beaten up, dirty, old cars. Students were congregated around them, others milling about the school grounds.

Bella stepped quickly across the parking lot, taking extra care not to bump into anyone or anything.

The hair on the back of her neck began to rise, a chill shooting down her spine. Turning to look over her shoulder out of curiosity, Bella's eyes landed on the silver Volvo she remembered seeing once before. Edward's Volvo.

All of them were standing there, right next to it. Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett. But more importantly, Edward.

The other four were talking amongst themselves, seeming to not notice Edward's preoccupation.

He was staring at her. Blatantly staring. Bella couldn't tell from where she was at, but his eyes seemed to still be the same honey color they had been yesterday.

Interesting.

Edward didn't move from where he stood next to his family, but continued to stare at her.

Bella could feel her face heating up, self conscious about Edward's attention. Quickly turning away from his gaze, Bella continued her way into the school, making her way down to her own locker.

_What's his deal?_ Bella wondered. And she had thought Edward Cullen was predictable. Ha. Looks like that theory was shot to hell.

Math passed by painfully slow for Bella. She couldn't rest her back against the back of her chair, because it agitated her bruises. They had throbbed painfully on contact. She had to keep her back straight the entire period, her spine aching from the conscious work.

English had passed by in much the same way. She was granted a slight reprieve when the teacher declared that they could have the last ten minutes of class to talk amongst themselves. Bella made a beeline towards the back of the classroom, where an ugly old couch and a few bean bags had been set up. Situating herself carefully in a bean bag chair, she let her eyes close blissfully for a few moments.

_Two more classes_, she promised herself. _Just two more classes_.

History had been . . . different. As soon as Bella had walked into the classroom, Jasper had been at her side.

Startled by his sudden proximity, Bella tilted her head back to look up at his face. His blond bangs fell across his intense eyes that were locked with her own. Not sure what to say or do, Bella remained quiet.

"Good morning, Bella," he greeted her, his soft voice calm and reassuring. She felt herself grudgingly relax in his company. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "I'm fine." As an after thought, she added, "Thanks for asking."

He nodded absently, his eyes studying her.

She didn't feel uncomfortable or awkward next to him, but mentally, Bella noted that that wasn't normal. Standing in silence in the doorway of a classroom next to a boy she barely knew was a ten on the awkward scale for Bella.

She must be more tired than she had first anticipated.

To her relief, the bell rang, and they had to take their seats for class.

The period had passed much as the others, her back increasingly sore from forcing herself to sit up straight in her chair.

When the bell rang, Jasper was at her side, waiting for her.

Confused, Bella gathered her things and made her way down to her locker. He walked beside her in silence.

Jasper looked like he wasn't breathing either.

What was it with these Cullen kids?

She stopped at her locker, but, with a slight nod in Bella's direction, Jasper kept walking on to his next class.

Weird. Bella never noticed he walked the same direction she did after class.

Carefully slinging her bag over her shoulder, Bella made her way to her biology class.

He was there before her, like he had been yesterday. He was still staring at her, his eyes narrowed into slits.

Bella walked towards her seat slowly, her eyes locked with Edward's. She could feel her own eyes slitting with annoyance.

Why did they always make it a point to stare?

She took her seat next to him, sending up a prayer of gratitude that the lab stools didn't have backs to them.

Edward didn't try to talk to her today like he did yesterday. Which was fine with Bella. She wasn't in the mood to chit chat.

Mr. Banner only had them take notes the entire period, making it easier on Bella. She was able to finish the biology homework Mr. Banner had assigned that night without any more questions from Edward, even if he was still staring.

The bell sounded, and the students spilled out the door. Taking her time, Bella grabbed her things and stuffed them into her bag. She figured she'd probably just sleep through the lunch period. It's not like the librarian would notice, and if she did, she wouldn't say anything about it. A lot of kids fell asleep in the library. The librarian figured at least it was during lunch and not during the student's actual classes.

Before she could rise from her seat, a velvet voice stopped her. "Bella."

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath through her noise. Slowly, she turned to face Edward. He was still sitting as far away from her as the table would allow, but he had his chair slightly angled toward her. His eyes were cautious and probing, if not a little concerned.

"What?" Bella was tired and not in the best of moods to deal with him at the moment. She wanted her nap, and she wanted it _now_.

His eyes were searching her face, but what they were looking for, Bella didn't know.

"Alice mentioned that you sat with them during lunch a couple of days ago," he started out slowly, watching her face the entire time. "She was hoping that you would join us during lunch today."

Bella quirked an eyebrow. Alice talked about her? And to Edward?

What was with the pixie?

When she spoke, Bella asked, "Alice, huh?"

Edward nodded slowly in response. "She was beginning to wonder when you would join them again for lunch, and asked me to invite you."

Sleep, or sit with the adopted kids? Sleep? Adoptive kids? Sleep?

Edward's eyes stared deeply into Bella's wide doe eyes. His topaz irises seemed to melt with a heat from within him, trapping Bella helplessly in his gaze.

Adoptive kids.

Nodding once, Bella gestured with her arm. "Lead the way."

A small, crooked grin blossomed on Edward's face, stealing Bella's breath for a moment.

Dammit, even his smile was perfect.

Edward rose from his seat, gathered his things, and waited patiently for her to follow him.

The walk to the cafeteria was quiet. Bella kept her eyes trained on the floor; Edward kept his looking straight ahead. There was at least a foot of distance between them as they walked down the halls.

Alice might have missed her, but Edward didn't seem all that attached.

_Not like I care or anything_, Bella asserted.

The lunch room was as loud and boisterous as Bella remembered it. Students were everywhere, talking, laughing, and eating their lunches.

Bella glanced to the far end of the cafeteria where her old table used to be. Jasper and Alice were there, along with Emmett and Rosalie. Alice's huge smile was aimed at Bella, and like the last time, she raised her hand to motion Bella towards their table.

And like the last time, the entire student body seemed to stare as she and Edward Cullen made their way towards the table.

Bella was almost positive that she would get jumped after school.

Alice patted the seat next to her, indicating that that was where she wanted Bella to sit.

Taking her seat carefully, Bella sent a small grin Alice's way, nodding once in hello. Edward sat across from her, resting his elbows on the table and folding his hands together before him. He was still staring at her, his eyes probing again.

"I'm glad you came back, Bella," Alice chirped happily at her. "I missed you."

Bella blinked once. Unsure of what to say, Bella told her, "Thanks."

Like usual, Bella took out her sketch pad and laid it down before her. She looked once to Alice, to make sure that this was okay. Bella was many things, but she made it a point not to be rude without reason.

Alice smiled. "What are you going to draw today?"

Bella pondered her question. What _did _she feel like drawing today? She looked around the table; at Alice and Jasper, at Emmett and Rosalie. Her wandering eyes stopped at Edward. Curiosity was building in his eyes, making the topaz look like a warm, swirling liquid.

Dragging her eyes from Edward's, she turned back to Alice. Bella ignored the look in Alice's eye and the smirk on her face. "You," she stated simply.

Alice bounced in her seat, excited over Bella's answer. "That's great! Thank you Bella! May I see it when it's done?"

Bella smiled, already beginning the outlines of Alice's bubbling form on her pad. "Sure thing."

Bella relaxed into her seat while the time seemed to stop. Alice kept talking nonstop during the lunch period, filling the table with a comforting back round music. Bella glanced every few seconds to Alice, her pencil flying over her pad.

She was proud to see that Alice was coming together nicely on her paper. She had captured the knowing look and small smirk Bella had thought Alice was notorious for. She defined every spiky hair on her head, making a faded back round of the lunch table and cafeteria behind her.

All in all, Bella liked what she saw.

Tilting her pad in Alice's direction, Bella asked, "What do you think?"

Alice leaned towards Bella to get a better look at her drawing. Her eyes lit up, dancing over her portrait. "Bella, that's perfect!"

Embarrassed by her praise, Bella could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. She ducked her head, letting her hair become a curtain around her. She touched up a few things here and there with her pencil, making herself busy. "It's nothing-"

"Edward!" Bella stilled at the nasally, high pitched voice she knew all to well. A manicured hand rested on the table in front of her. The owner of said hand leaned most of her weight on it, allowing anyone who was staring at her a decent view of her cleavage.

Lauren Mallory was the head cheerleader on the pep squad. Blond and curvy, with the bitchiest attitude Bella had ever seen, Lauren was used to getting what she wanted.

Clenching her pencil tighter between her fingers, Bella slowly continued to finish Alice's portrait.

"Hello, Lauren," Edward greeted her politely. "Was there something I could do for you?"

"Actually," Lauren countered, lowering her voice to make it sound sultry and seductive, "I came her to do something for _you_."

Bella didn't look up from her work.

"Oh?" Edward asked. "Is that so?"

Out of her peripheral vision, Bella could see Lauren motion to her with a roll of her head. "I know Swan's a real bitch. If you want, I can make sure she doesn't bother you guys again."

Bella's hand continued to move over her paper. When Edward spoke, his voice came out harder than before. "She's not bothering anyone, Lauren. Thank you."

With a huff, Lauren turned her attention to Bella. "She's a _freak_," Lauren tried to explain. "I should have warned you about her _before_ you let her sit with you. Swan's nothing but a little whore." Bella stiffened at the accusation.

Lauren leaned closer to Bella, her voice lowering menacingly. "A two cent whore, just like her mo-"

_SLAM!_

Bella's fist came down hard on Lauren's manicured fingers, pinning them harshly against the tabletop. Lauren's shriek permeated the air, capturing the attention of everyone in the cafeteria.

Lauren tugged frantically at her fingers still pinned under Bella's clenched fist.

Bella's eyes were wide with fury, her nostrils flaring. When Bella spoke, her voice came out low and menacing. "Don't you _ever_ talk about my mother like that."

"You bitch!" Lauren screamed. "You fucking broke my fingers!"

Bella glared up at Lauren. "Talk about my mom like that again, and I'll break the fingers on your other hand."

Bella crushed Lauren's fingers for a moment longer, just to prove to her that she could, before jerking her hand back to herself.

Lauren clutched her swelling fingers to her chest, tears streaming down her face. "I'll get you for that one Swan!" she promised. "I'll make you pay!"

Bella ignored Lauren's pitiful threat as the blond ran from the cafeteria. Her entourage of stereotypical cheerleaders were at her heels, following her out the door.

The lunch room was silent, all eyes resting on Bella.

Furious beyond words, Bella stuffed her things in he bag. Ripping Alice's portrait from her sketch pad, she let it fall on the table. Without a word, or a single glance at anyone, Bella stormed from the cafeteria, yanking the door open before slamming it shut behind her.

No one talked like that about Bella's mom. Not ever.

* * *

**So Bella's a total momma's girl, nothing new there. Don't read to much into Jasper's attention for Bella; he's only concerned about her because Alice likes her. He can feel Bella's pain, hence his attention, and Jasper told Edward, which is why Edward was staringa t Bella when she walked into class. I hope any of that wasn't to confusing.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! And thanks to everyone who favorited and added my story to their story alerts! You have no idea how happy that makes me :)**

**-GrumpySunshine**


	6. Chapter 6

The bruises still hurt like hell the next morning. Bella was sitting in the impeccably neat office of the school's principal, the chair's uncomfortably hard back pressing into her soft, wounded flesh. Of course Lauren's form of revenge was to involve the principal. Of course.

Not that it would affect Bella all that greatly. The worst thing that they could do would be to suspend her. The school officials wouldn't dare consider expulsion with _her _test scores; and if she was given detention, she simply wouldn't go. She had a strict schedule, and she stuck to it no matter what.

Bella ignored the principal as he continued to drone on and on about her offense. About how that was not the way a responsible young adult acted, and how assault was a crime, and how lucky she was Lauren wasn't pressing charges.

Lauren was lucky Bella had gone for the jugular.

Her session with the principal forced her to miss her first few classes. Bella worried that she wouldn't have time to finish the homework before work that night. Stupid principal needed to get to the point already.

And he did. Just in time for biology. Bella didn't know whether to jump for joy or cry.

She decided on neither.

The principal handed her the slip of paper she had to get signed by all of her teachers and turn into the front office. They weren't aware that she would be suspended for the next couple of days and she needed the homework for the days she was missing.

Bella left the office with a bounce to her step. Without school, Bella had more time to get things done and relax. She was never happier that she had broken Lauren's fingers than right now. Suspension was a godsend.

Her teachers weren't surprised when she came around to their class rooms. They signed the slip of paper, always with a disappointed, chastising look on their faces. They handed her the homework she would need completed and sent her on her way to her other classes.

Biology was still in session when Bella walked through the doors. Whispered conversations broke out among the students as she passed them by, completely ignoring them. Everyone and their grandmother was probably talking about how the crazy Swan girl attacked the head cheerleader of their school.

Small towns tended to have that affect on people's lives.

As Banner scuttled around his desk, searching for the lab worksheets that she would have to complete and the Topic Questions she would have to answer, Bella was aware of the burning gaze locked on the back of her head.

_Don't turn around_, she chanted. _Don't turn around. Don't turn around_.

Mr. Banner handed her the pile of papers, taking the slip from her and signing it with a flourish.

"Until Monday, Miss Swan," Mr. Banner told her in parting.

Bella snorted. Yeah, Monday.

The heated gaze followed her all the way to the door, where she stopped to look over her shoulder.

Edward sat by himself at their table, elbows resting on tabletop, hands folded, resting against his chin. His eyes were locked on her form, calculating and concerned. He raised a single eyebrow questioningly.

Bella shrugged. Turning the handle on the door, she left Forks High, heading straight home. By the time it took her to get there, dump her stuff, and make it to the bus stop, she should be there with minutes to spare.

This was beginning to play out perfectly for her.

Bella unlocked the door to her house as quietly as she could, hoping not to disturb Renee while she still slept. She raced up the stares, tossing her bag, books, and assortment of papers onto her desk. Pausing once to put her ear to Renee's bedroom door to listen to her light snoring, Bella made her way back downstairs.

Grabbing a thicker jacket, Bella went back outside, locked the door, and took her time walking back down the familiar streets, tilting her head and enjoying the gentle drizzle that soaked through her hair.

These next couple of days would be as easy as pie.

The gentle thrum of an engine disturbed the serenity of Bella's walk. It came from down the street behind her, gaining with every second.

She waited expectantly for the car to pass; the purring of the car's motor louder now that it was mere feet away.

Bella stiffened when the car pulled up beside her, slowing to keep pace with her stride. She whipped her head to the side, taking in the silver paint job, and sleek exterior of the car.

It was Edward's Volvo.

The automaticwindow rolled down, the car still crawling along beside her. Edward leaned across from the driver's seat, one hand resting on the wheel. "Bella?"

Keeping her eyes glued on the pavement, Bella increased her brisk pace into a power walk.

Edward sighed. "Please get in the car, Bella."

"I don't need a ride." _Stupid, moronic -_

"Bella, you're getting soaked out there. You'll catch a cold."

"No I won't," she argued childishly.

"Bella, please stop walking and get in the car. I'll escort you-"

"Thanks, but no thanks, Edward. I'm good."

Her statement was greeted with an angry silence; she could feel his searing gaze scorching into the side of her face.

Why did they always _do_ that?

"I'm not above forcing you into the car to protect your well fair."

Bella snorted at his pathetic threat. She threw him an amused look, finally making eye contact with him. "I'd like to see you try."

"You under estimate me, Bella. I'm more than capable of proving my ability to do so."

Bella chuckled softly, shaking her head. "Whatever, Cullen."

"Bella." She turned to meet his eyes once more, instantly trapped in the liquid fire. "Please get in the car, Bella."

Her mind suddenly blank, she found herself nodding mutely. Edward's crooked grin flashed across his face as he stopped the car altogether for her.

She opened the door, trying to step into his Volvo without getting the interior too wet.

The second the door shut behind her, he was fiddling with the controls, turning the heat up and the music down.

Bella crossed her arms, irritated with herself that he had gotten her to submit with only a look. She was pathetic.

Edward pulled back into the lane, cruising down the street to the stop sign at the end. "Which-?"

"The bus stop." Bella kept her gaze on the scenery outside. The rain pattered softly against the clear window, making the world swirl in the watery torrents.

"Bella." Edward's tone was warning.

"It's a long drive, Edward," Bella argued. "You can't take me there and back. Just drop me off at the bus stop."

"Where are you going?"

"I told you - the bus stop."

"And where are you headed from there?"

"Just drop me off Edward," she snapped. "I don't need a ride."

Edward cast her a skeptical glance. "It's pouring outside, Bella."

"That has nothing to do with the bus."

"I wouldn't be charging you for a ride. I could get you there faster and without cost."

Bella sunk deeper into the leather seat. "So?" she asked stubbornly.

Edward sighed, pulling onto the next street. Bella turned to point out the bus stop as he raced past it. "You passed it Edward. Turn around."

"No."

Bella's jaw dropped slightly in disbelief. "No?" she sputtered. "What do you _mean_ no? Pull over and let me out!"

"No."

She turned fully to face him, glaring at him with the scariest scowl she could manage. "This is kidnapping."

"You willingly entered the vehicle. What happens in consequence of your actions falls squarely on your shoulders."

Bella could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and burning down her neck. _Who the hell does he think he his?_

"Let me out!" she demanded.

A muscle in the side of his jaw ticked and he clenched his teeth together. "Where are you headed, Bella?"

Bella threw herself back against the seat, cursing herself when it hurt her bruises. She recrossed her arms, forcing back the impulse to stick her tongue out at him. "Port Angeles."

Edward threw her a curious look, but consented and sped up the car.

It was silent except for the soft song playing in the back round. Claire de Lune. Wonderful. He even listened to the stuff she liked.

After a few minutes of silence, Bella wondered how they would last the hour drive together? Awkward silences and small talk for stilted conversations?

_Perfect, Edward. Thanks for that_.

"What's in Port Angeles?"

Bella looked over at him, but he was staring straight ahead, both hands on the wheel. She turned back to looking out the window. "My job."

"Is that where you disappear to after lunch every day?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "Yeah."

The rain blurred with the increasingly fast trees and highway outside her window. How fast was this kid going anyway? Bored, she looked at the speedometer. Then she gave it a double take.

"Don't you know how to drive?!" Bella screamed.

Edward didn't jump at her shriek, instead staring at her curiously and furrowing his eyebrows. "Of course I know how to drive."

"You're breaking the law, you idiot!" Bella gripped her seat, eyes wide on the few other cars on the road. "We're going to die!"

He answered calmly, "We're not going to die, Bella."

"You say that now," Bella grumbled, eyes strictly for the road. "When they're scraping us off the pavement you'll be singing a different tune."

Edward let out a deep sigh, pulling his foot slowly from the gas pedal, letting the dial ease gently down to eighty miles per hour. "Is that better?"

"Marginally."

"I hate driving slow," he complained.

"If you hadn't wanted to give me a ride so damn bad, you could be going as fast as you wanted right now."

He seemed to think that over for a minute. "You're right." He let the dial ease down to seventy.

She glowered at him. He raised one eyebrow, challenging her.

Scowling, she sat back slowly in her seat, hanging on tightly to her seat belt. If she could survive Edward's driving, she reasoned, she could get through anything.

"Maniac," she grumbled under her breath so he couldn't hear her.

She didn't miss the smirk he tried to fight from his lips.

* * *

**Thank you all so much! The response to this story makes so impossibly happy! ^_^ **

**So a little Bella and Edward interaction this chapter. They really hit it off, didn't they? Let me know what you think so far! I love to hear from you guys!**

**-GrumpySunshine**


	7. Chapter 7

Edward was angry. Not that he had a reason to be, but he was. Stupid, homicidal Volvo driver. If anything,_ she _should be mad.

"There's nothing wrong with this side of town, Edward," Bella argued, facing away from him.

His grip on the wheel tightened. "It's dangerous here, Bella. Especially if you come here alone. There's no telling what sorts of trouble you could find."

"I'm sure." _Dangerous_, she scoffed. _I've been coming here for years, buddy-boy_.

"Where is it, exactly, that you work?" His eyes were scanning the dilapidated buildings and filthy streets that they passed. The chain link fences and group of punks hanging out on the street corners weren't helping his mood.

Bella stubbornly kept her silence.

He let out a breath impatiently. "You're being impossibly frustrating, Bella. Just please answer my question."

_Frustrating? _she thought indignantly._ I'll give you frustrating. Right up your-_

"Bella." His tone was warning.

She huffed. "Just keep going straight down to the intersection. I'll tell you where to go from there."

Edward didn't answer, instead letting his foot push the pedal further towards the floor.

_He's going to kill us_, she grumbled to herself. If she could help it, she would never accept another ride from Edward Cullen ever again.

Though she had to admit, they did get here with exceptional timing. The hour long drive was cut in half, giving Bella a little over a half hour to chill before work.

The car was filled with a tense silence the rest of the drive. Edward stewed in the driver's seat, his anger growing with each turn they took. He refused to look at her at all anymore.

Bella had her arms crossed again, staring pointedly out the window, not really seeing anything. She would need that half hour to relax after Edward left. He was unbelievably exhausting.

The huge building that was the factory came into view. Edward's knuckles were white on the steering wheel, his jaw clenched as Bella directed him through the barbed wire fence into the parking lot. Pulling into an empty parking space, Edward shut off the car.

Bella unbuckled her seat belt, looking anywhere but at him. He wouldn't make her feel guilty for working here. No he would not. She wouldn't let him.

Reaching for the handle, Bella threw open the door. "Thanks for the ride." The sarcasm was barely evident in her tone.

His cold fingers wrapped gently around her wrist, preventing her departure. She turned, scowling, to lock gazes with him. His eyes were on fire, burning with indecipherable emotions.

Caught off guard, Bella stared back into his beautifully surreal eyes, helpless to do anything else.

After what felt like an hour, Edward's eyes dropped to his hand that held her wrist. He opened his mouth, taking a deep breath, as if to reassure himself. Glancing back up to her face, Edward's fingers squeezed Bella's wrist lightly. "Be safe, Bella."

Stunned by the sincerity in Edward's voice, all Bella could do was nod.

Slowly, his hold on her wrist slackened and he pulled it back to him, placing it on the wheel.

Dazed, Bella carefully pulled herself from the car, closing the door with a push behind her. She held her arms around her, walking at a brisk pace to the factory entrance. Glancing only once over her shoulder, she saw Edward still in his Volvo, watching her.

Bella didn't like the foreign tingly feeling that sent down her spine.

* * *

Hours later, when her shift was over, Bella walked slowly out the factory doors, listening to Gil reminisce over the romantic night him and his girlfriend had had the other day. She laughed good naturedly with him, teasing Ian about his nonexistent love life, and shoving Gil's arm lovingly.

They were the best guys ever.

Bella walked with them over to their cars, saying goodbye and turning down their offers for a ride.

"You're hard headed," Gil complained.

She smiled beatifically at his pouting face. "I'm not hard headed. I just don't want to be stuck in a confined area with you for over an hour."

Ian grinned, leaning against Gil's car, watching the exchange.

Gil took a step back, clutching his heart. "That hurt, Bella. Right here."

"Stop being a baby," she shot playfully at him.

Gil reached out, trapping Bella with his strong arms. Bella squirmed in his hold, trying to escape. "What did you say?" Gil asked, placing her in a half nelson. "I didn't quite catch that pip-squeak."

Bella laughed, fighting her way out of his hold. "I said you better get your ass home before your girlfriend gets mad at you."

Gil laughed, reaching over to ruffle her hair. "You little liar."

She batted his hand away, smiling the entire time. "I'll catch you guys later. Bye Ian."

Ian reached out, his hand resting on her shoulder. With his chin, he gestured in the opposite direction. "Who's he?"

Bella looked in the direction he had pointed and froze.

Walking over to them, looking like he owned the place, was Edward.

Bella fidgeted, bouncing slightly from one foot to another. "Just some guy from school," she explained quickly. "He gave me a ride today."

Ian watched Edward suspiciously. Gil's grin could be seen from outer space. "Bella's got a boyfriend?" he asked, not even attempting to lower his voice.

She punched his arm warningly. "Shut up. He's not my boyfriend."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. "A secret lover, Bella? I'm impressed."

Bella's jaw dropped, her eyebrows pulling together in disbelief.

Gil laughed heartily at her reaction, holding his stomach with his hands.

"Shut up," Bella hissed. "You're so stupid!"  
By that time, Edward had made it across the parking lot, joining the trio around Gil's car. He nodded once in greeting to both Gil and then Ian. His gaze landed on Bella, trailing over her quickly, assessing. "Hello, Bella," he said.

She nodded once. "Hey."

Bella shoved her hands uncomfortably in her jacket pockets, still shifting from foot to foot. _What was he doing here_? she wondered.

Gil held his hand out to Edward. "Gil," he introduced himself.

Carefully, Edward took Gil's hand, giving it a firm shake. "Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you." Edward turned next to Ian, shaking his hand as well.

Feeling antsy, Bella glanced down at her watch. "Sorry guys," she apologized, "but I got to get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bella's right," Edward agreed, much to her surprise. "It's already late. We should be going."

Bella stared at him. "We? What do you mean we?"

"I'm taking you home," he answered simply.

Bella opened her mouth to argue, but Gil cut her off, clasping an arm around her shoulder. "That's cool," he said. "You two have fun. We'll see you later, right Edward?"

Edward nodded in affirmation.

Bella glowered up at Gil._ Traitor_.

Edward turned, halfway facing Bella and halfway facing the way back to the Volvo. "Bella?"

Fuming, Bella crossed her arms and stomped her way over to where Edward had his Volvo parked. She didn't fail to notice that it was in the same parking space as when he had dropped her off.

Once she was situated, she slammed the door after her. Edward silently entered the car, starting it right away. He pulled out of the lot with ease, flooring it once they hit the street.

A few minutes passed before he spoke. "Would you like to stop to eat?"

She shifted in her seat. "No."

He seemed skeptical. "You're not hungry at all?"

Bella avoided his question. "I want to go home."

Edward nodded silently, turning his full attention back to the road.

Immediately, Bella felt guilty. Even if she didn't like charity, Edward was being really nice. It wasn't his fault he didn't know her well enough to leave her alone.

Uncomfortable once again, Bella reached over and turned on his radio. He had a Debussy CD playing, and she leaned back, trying to relax. Her eyes flickered over to Edward, noticing that he was watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" she asked curiously.

The sides of his lips turned up into a small grin. "You know Debussy?"

She raised a single eyebrow. "Surprised?" she asked.

He nodded, his smile widening. "Very."

Her lips twitched, fighting a smile of her own.

The rest of the drive was spent lost in the many musical compositions Edward managed to fit on the CD. There was some Bella had never heard of before, and even more that she recognized. It was all together rather tolerable. Much better than the first time she had driven with him.

Before she knew it Edward was pulling into her driveway. She glanced, puzzled, at him for a moment, then shrugged it off. It was a small town. Everyone always seemed to know where everyone else lived. Not that uncommon, right?

She unbuckled herself, opening the passenger door slowly. She looked up at Edward, letting her eyes wander over the perfect planes of his face. "Thanks for the ride, Edward."

There wasn't any sarcasm this time.

* * *

**So I'm more than a little skeptical about this chapter. Was it any good? Any interesting? I was trying to show that Bella doesn't always act the way she does at school. And I hope her suddenly being nice with Edward at the end wasn't so 'random' or 'out there.' It's kind of a starting point for their friendship. If that makes any sense?**

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter! It really made my day ^_^**

**-GrumpySunshine**


	8. Chapter 8

Bella was surprised Edward and Alice weren't somehow related. They were both monumentally stubborn, and neither one of them would leave her the hell alone. Everyday, when Bella would walk out her door to head out to the bus stop, they were there. Not at the same time, but if it wasn't one of them, it was the other.

Bella couldn't decide if she was more afraid to ride with Edward in his Volvo, or Alice in her Porsche.

She had been surprised when she first found Alice's yellow demon in disguise parked in her driveway. She didn't know anyone who owned a car like that - let alone someone who could own a car like that and _want _to come visit her. Bella had been tempted to call the cops.

When Alice's head had popped out of the car, Bella had tried to let her down gently. No, she could not go shopping. No, Alice could not give her a make over. No, she could not drive her to work.

Alice had pouted, her eyes growing large and sparkly. Bella's resolve shook. Hurriedly, she told Alice she had to go, and tried to make a break for it.

But Alice was Alice. Bella could only put her off for so long. Alice, unlike her brother, threatened bodily harm if Bella didn't get her butt in the car.

Bella refrained from laughing out loud. She could have crushed Alice with her pinky finger, but she decided not to point that out to the pixie.

Gil and Ian were becoming more accustomed to seeing Edward and Alice everyday after work. They loved Alice immediately, smitten by her bubbly personality. Gil teased Bella about Edward endlessly, asking about first dates, and first kisses. Bella almost killed him when he tried to give her some advice on corrupting their innocence.

Ian only laughed.

Jerks.

She could never look at Edward the same way ever again. Which kind of sucked, because now she couldn't stop blushing whenever she was around him.

Stupid Gil.

Monday morning rolled around faster than she expected. Preparing everything like she was used to, Bella left, taking her time walking in the cool morning air.

The sun was shining today, much to everyones astonishment. The ever present gray clouds had parted enough to actually let in some of the sun's rays.

The parking lot was buzzing with its usual number of kids. Bella glanced around the lot, hoping to see Edward's Volvo and the rest of the Cullens.

No Volvo.

_They were probably just late_, Bella tried to assure herself.

Classes came and went. No Jasper. No Edward. No Alice.

No Cullens.

_Whatever, _Bella thought. So what if they were all missing? It wasn't her problem.

She took her usual seat at her now empty table. Her sketch pad, open to a new sheet of paper, was resting comfortingly in her lap.

Without conscious effort, her arm began to draw lazy lines on the paper. Its not like she missed the Cullens or anything. She had sat at this exact table by herself for the past few years. Just because a few kids just happened to pop in and out for a few days shouldn't bother her.

When she glanced down at the product of her mindless doodling, she scrunched her face in mild disgust.

It was them. She had been drawing all of them, sitting at their table, talking and laughing. The picture was only vague outlines, but still, Bella couldn't figure it out. She only knew them a few days. She couldn't miss them this much. They were only gone today!

Gathering her things, Bella stomped off to her locker. She tried to look on the bright side. At least today she could take the bus like normal.

Bella stuffed her things in her locker, pocketed her bus fair, and slammed the door closed. When she turned, a pair of hot pink claws grabbed her shoulders and shoved her back against the locker with all the strength they could muster.

Which wasn't much.

Lauren, dressed in full cheer leader regalia, had her arms crossed over her chest, her followers standing to either side of her.

Bella let her eyes wander to Lauren's hand. She felt a deep satisfaction that it had been put into a full splint.

Damn she was good.

"Swan," Lauren sneered.

The smirk grew more pronounced on Bella's face. "Mallory."

Bella's gaze flickered to the other two bimbos blocking her way. One was that Jessica chick, the other some random face Bella couldn't put a name to.

She shrugged internally. Oh well.

"Daddy says you're lucky we didn't press any charges." Lauren was glaring at her, her hip popped off to one side. "If it was up to _me_, you would have been arrested."

Bella let that statement hang in the air for a prolonged moment. She raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Lauren bristled. "_And _you would have been put in jail. For _life_."

Bella sighed. "Is that all, Mallory?"

Lauren sputtered, her two cronies taking a cautious step closer to her. "_Excuse_ me? Is that _all_? Just who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

"No one, apparently." Lauren's jaw dropped, her face lit with anger. "Now if you'll move, I got some place I need to be."

Lauren stuck a sharply manicured finger in front of her face. "I warned you, Swan. Don't think I won't get you back for this."

Bella brushed Lauren's uninjured hand aside with an air of indifference. "Whatever you say, Mallory."

Lauren's lips pressed tightly together, her cheeks blotching an unbecoming red across her face. "You'll regret this, Swan. I'll make sure of it."

As Bella pushed past them, she reached out and tweaked Lauren's cheek. "I'm sure you will."

Lauren swatted at Bella's hand, but she was already halfway down the hall.

"I'll make you suffer, Swan!" Lauren cried after her. "I'll make your life a living hell!"

Bella acknowledged her threat with a wave of her hand.

_Bring it on, Mallory_, she thought smugly. _Hell's got nothing on me_.

* * *

The night was crisp and cold. The clouds had come back in, blocking out the stars and moon light. Gil and Ian had left about five minutes ago. Bella was sitting on the bench, waiting patiently for the bus. Headlights flew around the corner, illuminating the entire street.

Squinting into the approaching light, Bella brought a hand up to shade her eyes. The car came to an abrupt halt in front of the bus stop, its passenger door swinging open.

Startled, Bella scooched back on the bench, putting another inch between her and the metal monster. She waited for someone to step out, assuming that that was why the door had opened.

Edward was leaning across the seat, his arm still outstretched from opening the passenger door. His cheeks were lifted in his crooked grin, the smile reaching his eyes. "Bella."

She could feel the heat in her cheeks spreading down her neck. _Stupid Gil_, she cursed.

Bella nodded once in his direction. "Edward."

He gestured for her to join him in the car, and, reluctantly, she got in. Edward waited while she buckled her seat belt, dumping her jacket on the floor of his car.

The drive was quiet, the lights flashing past them in seconds. The wind shield wipers squeaked softly, working away the light drizzle from the window.

"How are you feeling today?" Edward's velvet voice was low and soft, bringing back the tingly sensation she had felt that one time when he was watching her.

Looking out the window for a distraction, she shrugged one shoulder. "Fine."

He persisted. "Anything interesting happen at school today?"

Remembering Lauren, Bella smiled wryly. "Define interesting."

She could feel Edward's gaze on the side of her face. "Engaging or exciting. Something that's holding your attention or curiosity."

Bella turned and scowled at him. "Smart ass."

Amusement danced in his eyes, his lips twitching, trying to hide his smirk. "Well?" he prompted. "Was there anything interesting at school?"

"You would know if you were there," she snapped, folding her arms in front of her. "Did you guys ditch?"

Edward's gaze returned to the road, his fingers tightened infinitesimally on the wheel. "When it's sunny out," he began carefully, "our parents, Carlisle and Esme, like to take us out of school to go camping. A small family vacation, since the weather is seldom this nice."

"If you're supposed to be camping," Bella asked, "what are you doing back here?"

"I decided to stay home this time." Edward smiled, his eyes switching their attention back to her. "Besides, if I had gone camping, I wouldn't have been able to pick you up from work."

Bella made a face. "I could've taken the bus."

Edward nodded. "You could have."

She sighed. "But you won't let me."

His smile didn't waver. "Precisely."

"I took the bus to work," she argued. "I could've taken it back, and you could've gone camping with your family."

Edward shook his head. "I wanted to be here."

Bella made a face. "You wanted to stay in Forks when you could have been horsing around with your family?"

"No," he said, turning to trap her in his gaze. "I wanted to be here. With you."

His eyes melted her, bringing back her blush in full force. A wistful smile adorned his lips, giving his eyes a softer texture.

Bella ducked her head, letting her hair hide her face. Embarrassed, she forced herself to look back out the window, fighting the temptation to just stare at his perfect face.

"Lauren has her hand in a splint," she said, answering his question. "She's pissed."

She could see Edward nodding out of the corner of her eye. "I'd bet."

The feeling of satisfaction returned, making her smile. "Pretty good, huh?"

Edward's head snapped in her direction. "Pretty good? Bella, you could have gotten expelled. Not to mention all of the assault charges they could have pressed against you. You could have been in immense trouble. You shouldn't have reacted that way."

Bella glowered at him. "She mouthed off about my mom."

"That's no excuse-"

Bella's face was livid. "_No one _talks about my mom like that, Edward."

He scrutinized her face, taking in her reaction. "Alright," he submitted calmly. "You're right. She shouldn't have been disrespecting your mother in such a fashion."

"Damn straight," Bella agreed whole heartedly.

His lips twitched. Changing the subject, he asked if there was anything else interesting that happened during school that day.

Bella shrugged. "It was the same old same old. You didn't miss much."

Edward's eyes were on the road. "I'm glad."

Pulling smoothly into her driveway, he turned the key in the ignition, shutting the car off.

Unbuckling herself, Bella grabbed her jacket and opened the door. Using two fingers, she saluted him. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime."

She had only taken a step or two away from the car after shutting the door, when the automatic window could be heard rolling all the way down. She turned to look at Edward, who was leaning across the seat to speak through the open window.

"Bella?" he called after her, as if she wasn't already giving him her full attention. "Take care of yourself."

She blinked once, dazed by his intensity. Then she grinned cheekily at him. "Always do," she told him.

Edward gave her a small smile. "Have a nice night, Bella."

"You too, Edward."

When she reached her porch step, she turned at the sound of the thrumming purr from the Volvo. Only after Edward was out of sight did she go inside her house.

* * *

**I'm so unbelievably sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Since my last update, I have regrettably been without a computer :(**

**Thanks so much for all of your feed back on the last chapter! It really made my day when I came home to see all those reviews ^_^**

**I promise to be better about updating! Thank you all so much!**

**-GrumpySunshine**


	9. Chapter 9

School was a bitch. Bella scowled at all the faces she passed on her way to Biology. The cheer leaders had all had it out for her today. Bella couldn't even begin to count how many times their nails had accidentally snagged in her hair, or how many times they just happened to bump into her or knock her stuff on the floor.

They were really starting to piss her off. She stomped her way down the hall, glad that the next class was cheer leader free.

It took her by surprise when she was suddenly yanked back by the straps of her backpack. Her notebooks fell to the floor, but she was still being propelled backwards. The door to the girl's bathroom slammed shut in front of her, her bag snatched from her shoulder and dropped to the ground.

Lauren had her uninjured hand resting on her hip, a smug look screwing up her facial features. The entire cheer leading squad was crammed into the restroom, creating a semi-circle around her.

"What the hell?" Bella demanded, her anger starting to stain her cheeks.

Lauren took one step towards Bella, the security of having all of her followers standing behind her giving her a false sense of courage. "Pay back, Swan."

Bella glared her down. "You move the hell away from that door before I'm late to class, Mallory, and I'll finish with you after school."

Lauren's eye twitched. The tardy bell went off over their heads, loud and sharp. The smug smile returned to Lauren's face. "Aw, too fucking bad, Swan. Looks like you're stuck here til I'm done with you."

Bella crossed her arms, jutting her chin out defiantly. When no one made a move for her, Bella cocked an eyebrow saucily. "Well?"

They all descended on her like bats out of hell. Their hands clawing and scratching at her skin, fingers yanking her hair from her scalp. Their high heeled and wedge shoes stomped down on her limps, kicking her anywhere they gained purchase.

Bella's arms were snatched from both directions, attempting to hold her at bay. Her hands were balled into fists, her body curling in on itself, trying to ward off the beatings.

_Stronger than this_, she desperately reminded herself. _Better than them._

She kept her mouth clamped firmly shut, absolutely refusing to make so much as a single noise. They wouldn't have the satisfaction of knowing that what they did hurt.

Lauren grabbed a handful of Bella's hair, yanking her face up to be eye to eye with her. "How you feeling, Swan?" she sneered, her pearly white teeth flashing behind her lips. "Bet you wished you never fucking messed with me, don't you?"

Bella forced a smile, watching Lauren's smirk falter. "I'm going to shove my foot so far up your ass, it's going to tickle your brain."

Lauren's face heated, her body trembling with rage. She dropped Bella's hair, clenching her manicured fingers into a fist. Her knuckles slammed straight into Bella's face, forcing it to snap back with the force.

Damn. That bitch hit _hard_.

Blood dribbled down Bella's nose, smearing on her lips.

Lauren leaned down in front of Bella, looking down her nose at her. "How fitting. A beaten little whore like yourself cowering on the bathroom floor with blood on her face." Bella glared at Lauren, keeping her mouth shut tight. Lauren's head tilted to the side, her smile widening. "You're lucky your mom makes enough money for you to get your face fixed after this. I'm sure she puts out enough to make the big bucks."

Bella saw red._ Oh no she fucking didn't_.

Bella surged forward, pulling her arms free from the other cheer leaders. Startled by her sudden pro-activeness, they let her arms slip easily through their grip. Lauren screamed as Bella's hands landed on her throat, throwing her back with all the force she could come up with.

Lauren crashed into a stall door, landing hard on the toilet inside.

Bella was right behind her, ignoring the nails ripping down her back and hands trying to grab at her arms and legs. She reached for Lauren's hair, gripping it firmly in her fist. She yanked her right arm back, letting it shoot forward into Lauren's soft stomach.

Lauren screamed in pain, her arms trying to force Bella back.

Bella was relentless. She brought her fist back again and again, slamming it into Lauren's body. She ignored the fists pummelling her back, making the almost healed bruises there flare up.

Bella let the fire burn through her, her eyes alight with ferocity. "Don't you ever" -she let her fist rip into Lauren's rib cage- "fucking talk" -she slammed her head against the stall wall- "about my mom" -she slapped her hard across the face- "ever again."

Tears and snot ran down Lauren's swelling face. Hands gripped Bella's shoulders, yanking her from the stall.

"Fuck you, Swan," Lauren blubbered from her prone position on the floor. "I hope you rot in hell!"

Bella fought the cheer leaders swamping her with a vengeance. She wasn't fucking done with Mallory yet. She swung out at them hazardously, throwing punches and kicking out with her legs.

One of the bitches, wielding her high heeled shoe in her hand, brought it down on Bella. Again and again, the heel stabbed into her. She turned, trying to grab for the shoe. Someone from behind pulled her hair, forcing her head backwards. The stiletto heel came down across her brow, scraping and digging into her skin.

Bella blinked, blinded by a thick, red haze suddenly pouring over her eyes. Gasps could be heard all around. The hands holding her suddenly dropped and Bella fell to the floor.

"She's _bleeding_," they panicked.

"Someone get Lauren!" They scrambled around the bathroom. "We've got to get out of here."

"What about, Swan?"

"Forget Swan! We have to_ go_!"

Bella's hands wiped at the thick goo cascading down her face. Her shoulders slumped forward, shaking uncontrollably. "Ha," she laughed, a shit eating grin plastered on her face. "Ha ha ha!"

Everyone froze for a moment, watching Bella crack up on the floor. The laughter was hysterical and crazed, strong enough to make Bella rock back and forth on the dirty tile floor. Her fingers swiped at the blood still pouring from her forehead; she couldn't see a thing.

"You better get Mallory out of here," she cackled, the blood smearing all over her mouth. "Next time I see her, I'm going to make good on my promise." The laughter ensued, loud and long.

Scared, no one moved. Lauren whimpered pathetically from her stall.

The door to the bathroom flew open, banging against the wall. Bella heard every breath in the room hitch in fright. She smirked, chuckling still to herself.

Fucking cowards. All of them.

"What's going on in here?" The threatening female voice was calm and full of authority. Bella could hear her heels clicking against the tile as she entered the bathroom. She tried to wipe the blood from her eyes.

The newcomer addressed the cheer leaders. "Get out. Now."

Bella listened to the mild commotion with amusement. When the last one made it out to the hall, the door slammed shut behind her.

The newcomer didn't move, didn't talk to Bella.

Grunting, Bella leaned forward, hoisting herself up. Using her hands, she felt around for the sink.

An annoyed sigh escaped the newcomer's lips. "Here."

The faucet turned on, water splashing noisily into the sink. A wadded, soaked piece of paper towel was pressed to the cut on Bella's brow. "Hold that there."

Bella did was she was told, holding still was the woman worked another wet paper towel over her face, cleaning up the blood. Bella continually added pressure to the wet compress she was holding.

When the blood had been wiped from her lids, Bella blinked her eyes open. The fluorescent lights blinded her momentarily.

"Here." The paper towel was taken away from Bella to be replaced with another one.

Bella turned her focus to the newcomer, sucking in a sharp breath when she recognized who it was.

Rosalie was glaring at the red water with malice, her arms scrubbing furiously at the bloody hand stains Bella had left.

Bella swallowed involuntarily.

Rosalie ignored her, her lips pursed into a tight line. She went over the sink with a wet paper towel, passed by Bella to check inside the stalls, then bent over a few drops of blood that had fallen onto the floor. When she was through, she returned to the sink, throwing out her used up paper towels.

Hands on hips, she turned and fixed a small glare on Bella. Uncomfortable with Rosalie's penetrating gaze, she shifted from foot to foot, her eyes darting back and forth between the floor and her face.

Rose crossed her arms, raising a single perfect eyebrow.

Heat flooded Bella's face, and she looked at her feet, suddenly ashamed.

"Edward's going to be pissed."

Bella's eyes flashed to Rosalie's face. "Edward doesn't have to know."

"He's going to have a fit when he sees you," she continued as if Bella hadn't spoken.

"He's not _going _to see me," Bella told her forcefully.

Rosalie's eyes narrowed. "Don't patronize me. _I _have to live with him." She looked Bella over, her nose scrunching up slightly. "Edward's going to have kittens when he hears about this."

Bella scowled.

"Come on." Rose strode to the door, holding it open for her. "You might need stitches for that. Let's go."

"I'm not going to the hospital."

"Either I take you, or Edward does."

Grumbling under her breath, Bella followed Rosalie out of the bathroom to the parking lot.

Insufferable family, the lot of them.

* * *

**So yeah . . . How'd that go for living hell?**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! I appreciate it all so much! If you guys have any questions about this chapter feel free to ask me. I'd be more than happy to clear things up for you :)**

**-GrumpySunshine**


	10. Chapter 10

Bella hated cars. She hated the speed and twists and turns. She hated the blurry images that made her head pound and stomach clench. She kept the red soaked wad of paper towel clutched to her forehead as she slumped in the passenger seat of Rosalie's red BMW.

Bella could hear Rosalie grumbling under her breath the entire drive to the hospital. She jerked the wheel first this way, then that, as they sped down the road. Bella caught snippets of names being thrown about and more metaphors that involved Edward and some form of animal.

It hurt Bella's head.

The cut on her forehead hadn't stopped bleeding yet. Rosalie had already warned her about getting blood on the upholstery, but Bella ignored her. Mainly because she couldn't fully understand her.

Was everything always so fuzzy looking?

Bella blinked furiously, trying to clear her vision. Her breathing slowed and deepened; lethargy seeping into her veins.

The brakes slammed the car to a stop, jolting Bella forward in her seat. Faster than seemed possible, Rose was at her door, unbuckling her and hauling her from the car.

Bella stumbled her way beside Rose, whose fast pace was making it nearly impossible for her to keep up. Strange voices and noises surrounded them, pale green and white walls enveloping them on all sides.

Rosalie's heels clicked with finality as she marched them down a long hallway, passing open doors and exam rooms. When they reached the end, she took them on a sharp turn to the right, pulling Bella along into a large, empty exam room. Nearly throwing her onto the exam table, Rosalie snapped at her to wait there and left.

Well. That had been nice while it lasted.

Bella's legs dangled off the end of the table, her elbows resting on her knees as she pressed the make shift compress firmer against her head. She groaned quietly. Her body ached _everywhere_.

Damn cheer leaders were the devil's creation.

Bella's eyes grew heavy, making it harder and harder for her to stay awake. What she wouldn't give for a nice, long nap right now.

"Miss Swan?"

Bella sat straight up at the man's voice. She blinked twice at the living sculpture before her. His hair was a golden yellow, his skin pale and flawless. He was tall and young, a stethoscope slung casually around his neck. He was wearing khaki colored pants under his white lab coat. His shoes looked like real leather.

Bella stared at the perfect teeth behind his kind smile. She let her eyes wander to his, noticing that they looked exactly like Edward's.

She shook herself internally. "Yeah?"

His smile never wavered as he took a few steps towards her. "I'm Dr. Cullen, Rosalie's father. She told me a little about what happened in school today." He gestured to her forehead. "Do you mind if I take a look?"

Bella sighed, removing the sticky paper from her wound. "You're the expert."

His smile never left his face, his eyes showing the slightest hint of amusement. His cold fingers pressed tenderly against the gash along her brow, prodding the area around it and checking the depth of it.

Bella watched a trickle of blood drip down the bridge of her nose.

Ew.

"Looks like you'll need a few stitches," he mused gently. Stepping away from her, he opened a cupboard above the sink against the far wall. He pulled out a plastic container, taking the lid off of it, and removing a few select items.

Bella gawked at the needle he unwrapped.

She kept her eyes locked on the tile, trying to ignore the careful poking and pulling of the needle she could feel against her numb forehead.

"Alice has told me a lot about you." Bella's eyes flickered up to his face for a moment. He was concentrating diligently on his handiwork. "I hear you're quite the artist."

Bella's lips quirked at the edges. "I have a certain knack for it."

"Nonsense," he said, the smile evident in his tone. "Alice showed me the portrait of her that you drew. Your talent holds a lot of promise."

Bella blushed at his compliment. "Thanks."

After a silent moment, Dr. Cullen pulled back, a satisfied smile on his lips. "That should heal without a problem. You're lucky it wasn't any deeper than this."

Bella grimaced. "Lucky's not the word I'd use right now."

"You're right," he agreed, his eyes appraising the rest of her body. "I'd like to do a full body exam, if you don't mind. I'll need you to-"

"What?" Bella squeaked, staring at the doctor in disbelief. "A full body exam? _Why_?"

Dr. Cullen nodded gently towards her arms. "You're bruising already."

Bella glanced down at herself and scowled. "I bruise easy. It's no big thing-"

The door to the small room burst open, banging harshly against the wall behind it. Bella flinched, halfway because of the noise, and the other half because of the occupant in the doorway.

Edward's grip on the door handle was tight, his arm shaking with anger. His topaz eyes were on fire, scorching everything in sight. His nostrils were flared, his jaw locked and teeth clenched tightly together. When his gaze landed on her, Bella felt two inches tall.

He was across the room in three long strides, stopping directly in front of her. His hands reached out and cupped both sides of her face, tilting it up slightly for him to see better. His words were spoken through his teeth. "What happened to you?"

Bella's pulse was slamming against her skin. Edward had _never_ touched her like this, even if he was pissed off at the moment. And he was standing _so close_. Had he always smelled this good? Was it his cologne? And why were his hands always so _cold_?

"I got in a fight. No biggie."

Edward's hands held her face softly, even as his glare hardened. " 'No biggie'?" His fingers twitched against her cheeks. "If you haven't noticed, Bella, you are currently in a _hospital_, with stitches across your face and bruises covering every inch of your body. You lost who knows how many gallons of blood before Rosalie could get you here, not to mention the internal damage we have yet to-"

"Edward." Dr. Cullen clamped a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder, effectively cutting off his tirade.

Edward's gaze flashed to his father's calm face. When his eyes met her wide, brown eyed gaze, he took a deep breath to calm himself. His cold fingers ghosted across her fresh stitches. Edward's voice was softer, taking on its regular, velvety cadence when next he spoke. "Look at what they did to you Bella."

His soft voice and caressing fingers had Bella's cheeks on fire.

Dr. Cullen cleared his throat behind them. Edward turned to his father, still keeping his hold on Bella's face.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room, Edward." Dr. Cullen held his hands up, palms faced outwards in surrender at the fierce defiance on Edward's face. "She'll need to change into a hospital gown, and you're not allowed to be in the room for that."

Just the thought of Edward seeing her in a hospital gown had Bella flushing all the way down to her toes. Why was the world so cruel?

"I don't need a physical," she grumbled, gripping the edge of the table.

Edward's eyes shot down the length of her body, lingering on the exposed skin of her arms. He turned back to the doctor. "Let me know the second you're done. I'll be waiting in your office."

Bella glared at the side of his face. _Stupid, presuming idiot._

Dr. Cullen aimed his smile at Bella. "We'll be done before you know it."

She pulled her face out of Edward's hands, her cheeks tingling at the loss. "I'm sure."

Edward sighed, letting his arms drop to his sides. "Don't give Carlisle a hard time, Bella. You need this."

"You don't know what I need," Bella argued, wincing slightly as she crossed her arms. He ignored the remark, turning instead to his father. "The second you're done, Carlisle."

Dr. Cullen smiled. "Of course, Edward."

Bella felt like a kid who just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar when Edward turned back to her. "You can explain everything to me when you're finished here."

Bella's mouth hung slightly a jar at the threat in his tone. _Explain everything my ass._ "I don't owe you anything."

Edward glared down at her, his hands in tight fists. "Bella, you don't seem to understand the situation you find yourself in at the moment-"

"_I_ understand perfectly, Edward." She hopped down from the table, only needing a quick moment to catch her balance. Standing toe to toe with Edward, Bella returned his bone chilling glare. "You're not Mr. Omniscient; if I don't feel like you need to know something, then you can bet your bottom dollar that _you will not find out_."

Edward's chest rose slowly with the deep, calming breaths he took. "When the subject of your self preservation is put into account, Bella, there will be no question that I will know about every minute detail. You can stake your life on that."

Bella scrunched up her nose. "Your dramatics disgust me."

The rage in Edward's eyes flared up, his calming breaths forgotten. He opened his mouth with every intention of giving Bella a piece of his mind and then some, when the kindly doctor interrupted their bickering.

Clearing his throat, the two teenager's attention fixed once again on Dr. Cullen. "Perhaps you two can continue your conversation at a later time? The hospital is not the place to have an argument."

Bella opened her mouth to agree, but Edward beat her to the punch. "You're right Carlisle. I apologize." He turned his gaze back to a fuming Bella. "And no, this does not mean you are free to leave. You still need a physical and medical attention for your bruising."

"I already told you I don't need-"

"I'll be waiting for you when you're done. We can talk about everything then." Not waiting for her response, he strode to the door, shutting it behind him with slightly more force than necessary.

Bella huffed at the closed door. "Your son's intolerable."

Dr. Cullen tried to hide his laughter behind a badly timed cough. "Edward always was a stubborn boy. He tends to see his way as the right way in most situations."

"Your son needs to get that stick out of his ass," Bella grumbled under her breath, knowing her remark was said to silently for him to hear.

When she turned back around to look at him, Dr. Cullen had his back turned to her, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

Bella's eyebrows furrowed in concern, the stitching along her brow pulling uncomfortably at her skin. "You alright, Doc?"

He waved off her concern. "I'm fine." He strode over to the door, an unmistakable smile on his face. "I left the gown on the counter for you. I'll give you some time to change."

"Thanks so much," Bella griped, snatching up the ugly green piece of clothing.

When the door closed behind the doctor, Bella kicked off her shoes, letting them hit the wall with a loud thud. A sick feeling clawed up her gut, clenching around her heart. Bella blinked furiously at the sting in her eyes. "I hate hospitals."

* * *

**That was a cruel cliff hanger, I know, and I apologize for that. And no, Edward has not let Bella off the hook yet; next chapter he's going to let her have it :)**

**Thanks so much everyone for your reviews! I can't believe we reached a hundred reviews already! It's mind blowing and I'm so completely grateful to have such wonderful readers! Again, thank you!**

**-GrumpySunshine**


	11. Chapter 11

The paper crinkled under Bella's stomach, a draft licking goosebumps up her spine. She had her head resting on her crossed arms, her muscles locked and rigid. She forced herself to breathe evenly, taking deep, shaky breaths. Her eyes were wide, seeing a very different hospital room.

_Red lights flashed, blinding her eyes . . . white walls and nurses rushing every which way . . . doctors flipping through charts, checking vitals . . . blood, so much blood . . . _

The knock at the door startled Bella from her thoughts.

"Miss Swan?" Dr. Cullen's blond head slipped through the door. His smile lit up his kind face. "I see you're ready."

"Ready and waiting, " Bella grudgingly agreed.

He closed the door silently behind him, a clipboard she hadn't seen before tucked neatly into his arm.

"This won't take long," he promised, setting the clipboard on the counter nearest to him. "You'll hardly feel a thing."

Bella made a face, choosing not to respond. She let her chin plop onto her folded arms, staring straight ahead. "Whatever you say, Doc."

"Please," he said, coming to stand right next to her. "Call me Carlisle."

She shrugged her shoulders awkwardly. "Call me Bella."

Bella jumped at the feel of his gentle touch against her bare skin. Carlisle let his hands hover tentatively over her back, not touching her. "Tender?"

"You have doctor's hands," Bella explained, blushing at her stupid reason.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You're hands are cold," she clarified, refusing to look up.

"Oh." He didn't seem to know how to respond to that. "Well, make sure to let me know if something starts to hurt, alright?"

Bella nodded, to embarrassed to open her stupid mouth again.

Slowly, his hands glided softly over her back, pressing against her bruises, feeling along her ribcage and spine. She winced every now and then at his light touches. He "mmm'd" and "ahh'd" as he carefully observed her back.

Bella scowled. _I hate hospitals._

Carlisle picked up his clipboard, taking out a pen from his coat pocket, and scribbled down a few notes onto the paper. "The bruises you sustained are going to be extremely tender for the next few weeks," he explained, still writing on his paper. "There doesn't seem to be any broken bones or internal injury. The blood loss you suffered is sustainable; you'll probably feel some slight dizziness, or become light headed over the next twenty four hours, but nothing for you to worry about.

"There is, however, some prior bruising on your lower back and upper shoulders. They seem to be healing just fine, but with the activities that occurred today, I wouldn't expect them to heal anytime before your more recent bruises."

He clicked his pen, setting it and the clipboard back onto the counter. He motioned for her to jump off of the exam table, having her stand up straight. Bella held out her arms as Carlisle examined the bruising there as well. Her upper thighs had a slight discoloration, but not as much bruising as the rest of her body.

When he was through, he jotted down a few more notes onto the clipboard. "Before you change back into your clothes, I'll add some disinfectant to the scratches on your arms and back. It won't take long, I assure you," he promised at the disgruntled look on her face.

Bella sighed, her lip jutting out in a slight pout. "I can leave after that, right?"

Carlisle smiled, looking up from his work. "Of course, Bella. You're free to leave as soon as we're through here."

A relieved smile tugged at her lips. "Good." Her short lived smile disappeared when she remembered a certain member of the Y-chromosome waiting for her outside. "Carlisle?"

"Yes, Bella?" he asked, putting aside the cliboard to give her his full attention.

"The whole doctor patient confidentiality thing . . . " He waited patiently for her to continue. The blush tainted the skin covering Bella's cheekbones. "I mean, you're not going to_ tell _anyone, are you?"

The smile that never seemed far from his lips reassured her calmly. "It's up to you who you disclose your personal information to, Bella."

Her brows drew together in question. She felt paranoid that he didn't necessarily answer her question.

"Bella," Carlisle asked, the hesitancy barely tangible in his voice. "Forgive me if I'm prying, but would you mind telling me where the previous bruising on your back came from?"

She tensed slightly at his question. _Play it cool, _she instructed herself.

"I'm kind of a scrapper, Doc," Bella explained, a teasing smile on her face. "In case you haven't noticed."

Carlisle's eyes were filled with genuine concern. He nodded silently, looking back to his paper. "Yes," he said. "You'll have a nice shiner under your left eye to prove it."

Bella grimaced. She hadn't been able to look in a mirror yet. She thought she must have looked like hell.

Anxious to leave and get to work, she asked, "I can leave now, right?"

"Unless you would like me to write you a note for school, as soon as you're done redressing you're free to leave."

Her shoulders sagged with relief. "Thanks Carlisle."

"You're more than welcome, Bella. I hope the next time we see each other will be under better pretense."

Bella returned his small smile. "You and me both, Doc."

When the door clicked softly closed behind Dr. Cullen, Bella pulled off the hospital gown, tossing it back onto the exam table. Clad in only her underwear, she turned her body at an awkward angle, trying to see the bruises on her back.

She flinched at the sight. It looked as bad as it felt.

Carefully pulling back on her jeans and shirt, she slipped into her jacket, hiding the nasty bruises and shallow scratches on her arm.

An irritated sigh escaping her lips, Bella flung the door open. _Free at last_.

Or so she thought. Standing opposite the door, resting stiffly against the wall, was they Y-chromosome she had been worrying about. His ocher eyes were glued to her face; his own hard and stoic. His arms were held stiffly at his sides, hands balled into fists.

And dammit if Edward didn't look angrier than when he had first seen her.

Unsure of herself, and feeling slightly uncomfortable, Bella shifted on her feet, fingering the door knob.

She watched warily as he clenched and unclenched his fingers.

"So," he started through his teeth, his voice eerily calm, "what was the verdict?"

Bella shrugged self consciously. "I'll live."

She watched his jaw grind his teeth together. He still hadn't moved from against the wall.

Her eyes flickered quickly down the hall and back to him. Taking a careful step to the side, Bella met Edward's heated gaze. "So, the doctor said I could go as soon as I was ready . . . and I am, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow-"

"I'll be driving you home."

Bella froze against the wall. She shook her head once. "No you're not."

"Yes," Edward said, "I am."

Bella raised her chin defiantly. "No, you're_ not_."

One of his hands flew to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. The abrupt movement startled Bella, and she jumped slightly. His eyes were shut tight, a short breath escaping through his lips.

"Bella, I don't want you arguing with me about this. When you sign yourself out, I'll drive you home; we can talk about what happened there."

She opened her mouth to argue, but immediately clamped it shut at the shrivelling look Edward threw her.

Well.

Bella glared at the white tiled floor, trying to hide the scowl on her face. "Fine," she relented. "But I'm still not going home. I have work today, and I'm already going to be late-"

"I'm not taking you to work Bella."

Bella stared at him incredulously. "Edward, I have to go-"

"We already called Mr. Peterson, Bella. He agreed that you should have today off, considering that you _are _in a hospital. He won't be expecting you in at work anytime soon."

"What the hell do you mean 'anytime soon'? I have to go in to work!"

"Bella you're hurt and sore. Let me take you home so you can relax and we can talk."

"Weren't you paying attention? The doctor said I was _fine_, Edward."

"Not from what I understand." He removed himself from the wall, taking his place in front of her. "I have my car parked out front. We'll be able to leave as soon as your papers are signed."

Bella felt her bottom lip come out in a little pout. She hated it when things didn't go her way.

"Fine," she snapped as she turned, taking fast, sharp steps down the hallway. "But only today, and_ only _because you went and called my boss already."

"I'm only concerned for your well fare, Bella. You shouldn't be working after loosing so much blood. Your body is too physically exhausted to be able to get through a full days work without some sort of catastrophe."

"Mind over matter, Edward."

Edward's lips twitched at the ends, growing into a full blown grin. "Yes, that may be true, but not in your case. You need to rest."

Bella grumbled. "I can take care of myself."

He stared at her incredulously. "You call this taking care of yourself? Bella, you're in a-"

She spun rapidly, stopping him in his tracks beside her. "Say hospital one more time. I dare you."

"I don't mean to undermine your efforts, Bella, but you really need to let people help you. It's not that hard to do."

"It's not that hard, because I don't need help."

"You do Bella," he argued, leaning in towards her. "You can't keep doing this to yourself - it's not healthy!"

"Do you think I wanted to get my ass handed to me in a bathroom at school? I'm the victim here Edward! It's not my fault!"

"I'm not saying that it is, Bella. I'm merely saying that you need to ask for help every once in a while. No one will begrudge you a helping hand."

"I don't want a stupid helping hand. I don't need charity!"

"It's not charity if you ask your friends to help you! It's called being human!"

"Being human is over rated."

"You're just being difficult now, Bella."

"So what? It's not bothering me."

"Bella you're acting childish."

"Says you."

"Bella."

"Shut up, Edward."

He let out an aggravated sigh, his tall frame towering over her. Seeming to gain control over his annoyance, he straightened up, stuffing his hands into his pockets. His eyes never left her. "Just sign your release papers, Bella," he instructed. "I'll be waiting out front with the Volvo."

She rolled her eyes, skaing her head. "Yeah. Whatever."

When neither of them moved, Edward sighed again. "Bella, I don't want to argue with you. Please just let me help you. I want to help. We all do. Alice is really worried about what happened today, and Rosalie hates all cheerleaders with a new found passion. Carlisle seems to be really taken with you, too. We just want to be your friends, Bella. That's all we want."

Bella had her arms crossed painfully around her chest. She couldn't meet the intense, soul shattering gaze she could feel memorizing her face. "Fine," she said. "You can drive me home."

When she braved meeting the fire in his eyes, she noticed he was grinning crookedly. "I'll bring the car around front."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Bella said, waving her hand dismissively. "I'll be out in five minutes. You can time me."

"I'll be waiting for you."

Heat flooded Bella's face, and she sputtered through a convoluted string of words.

Smiling smugly, Edward reached out and gently squeezed her arm. "Five minutes."

Bella watched him walk with seemingly endless confidence out the door. _Cocky bastard_, she thought rather affectionately.

Shaking herself from the sudden, strange emotion, Bella made her way to the front desk, zipping through the papers and shoving them back at the bored receptionist.

Rolling her eyes at the lacking attention of the hospital staff, Bella practically danced her way out the door. Once outside, she was filled with instant relief.

No more hospital. No more exam room. No more doctors and no more unwanted memories.

It felt pretty damn good to be her at that moment.

Edward's Volvo was idling ostentatiously in front of the hospital. Bella could make out his perfect silhouette from where she stood.

Walking over to the passenger side, Bella prayed Renee wouldn't freak over Edward. There was only so much she could handle in one day.

* * *

**So there was the opening to many arguments to come ^_^ I hoped that flowed easily enough for everyone.**

**I want to thank all of you so much for your reviews! It means a lot to me, and I'm glad so many of you are adding me to stroy alerts and favoriting Tough As Nails! Again, if you guys have any questions feel free to ask me!**

**-GrumpySunshine**


	12. Chapter 12

The silence in Edward's Volvo ate away at her nerves. Bella gnawed on her bottom lip anxiously, her fingers tapping against the car door with nervous energy. Edward was silent beside her, driving much slower than he was used to. Bella was to caught up in her worries about Renee to notice.

How would she explain Edward to Renee? Would Renee even like Edward? What was Bella going to do if she didn't? What would Edward do if Renee didn't want him to stay? Would he understand?

_Fat chance_, she thought, her lip growing sore from her constant worrying.

When she didn't stop with her nervous ministrations, Edward glanced over at her, eyeing her fretting with a blank expression. Feeling his gaze, Bella looked up and met his gaze. Her cheeks heated slightly, and she dropped both hands into her lap, turning back to stare out the window.

The houses seemed to crawl by at an agonizing pace, drawing out her anxiety.

_Shoot me now_, Bella begged, feeling light headed and a little dizzy. Dealing with this emotional turmoil was not her forte.

She was sure the excessive blood loss wasn't helping either.

Edward carefully pulled into the drive, putting the car in park and quietly turned off the engine. Bella felt like her heart would pound right out of her chest.

Without a word, she unbuckled her seat belt, stepping clumsily from the car.

Edward was by her side immediately after she closed the passenger door. She started at his sudden presence, but didn't think much of it. Ducking her head slightly, she made her way up the porch steps and stopped in front of her door.

Taking the house key from her back pocket, Bella glanced up at Edward as she slid the key into the lock.

He watched her every move; his patient demeanor giving her little comfort.

The confident smile she tried to give him was more of a grimace than anything.

She let the door swing open in front of her, stepping into her seemingly empty house. Bella moved to the side, allowing Edward to come in after her. She closed the door with a soft click, taking a deep breath to steel her nerves.

Wringing her hands, she turned to face Edward, eyes on the floor. "Um," she started, her voice soft and careful, "I have to go . . . check on something upstairs for a minute. I'll be right down as soon as I'm done."

"That's perfectly alright," Edward said, sliding his hands into his pockets.

Bella chuckled humorlessly at his words. "Right." She gestured in the general direction of the living room. "You can have a seat on the couch. I'll be right back."

"Of course."

Taking the stairs two at a time, Bella rushed to the master bedroom.

The door was closed, as usual. Pressing her ear up against the cold room, Bella held her breath, listening for any sounds coming from the other side.

Cautiously, Bella turned the knob of the door, opening it just wide enough for her to poke her head in.

_Please, Renee_, she thought. _Please, please, please_.

The sad thing was, Bella didn't even know what she was asking for.

She was greeted with the familiar clutter of her mother's room. Old magazines and trashy romance novels were scattered along dresser tops, along with old, rumpled clothes and random cases of makeup. The sheets of the queen sized bed were over turned and falling off the edge. The door to the joined bathroom was left wide open, revealing the dirty sink tops and mess of toothpaste. Water dripped from the shower head, plunking onto the porcelain of the bath tub.

Bella let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Renee wasn't home.

Fear clenched at her heart, squeezing it painfully.

Bella was used to coming home to an empty house, but it never changed the way she felt about it.

Letting the door close behind her, she bounded down the stairs, catching herself against the railing at the bottom when her head spun.

She blinked in quick succession. _Whoa._

Scratching absently at the stitching in her brow, Bella made her way to the living room. She stopped in the door way, her eyes wide when she found Edward.

Edward was standing in the middle of her messy, rundown living room. The worn out colors of the furniture and the practically bare walls shamed with his presence.

But that's not what she cared about. Bella's eyes zeroed in on the notebook he was carefully leafing through, flipping the pages with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing?" Bella demanded, rushing over to him and snatching the book from his hands.

"You're drawings are exquisite, Bella," Edward remarked. "I never knew you colored in the sketches from lunch. The contrast of colors is extraordinary."

"Who gave you permission to go through my things?" Bella pushed, clutching her drawings to her chest. "I told you to sit on the couch, not go through my things you neanderthal."

Edward's lips quirked up into his heart melting, crooked grin. "I apologize for overstepping my boundaries. But I really mean it; you have got quite an artistic talent. I think you and my mother, Esme, would get along perfectly."

The heat rushed to Bella's cheeks as she thought about meeting Edward's mom. She already had to bear all in front of his dad; she didn't think she could handle having to meet the other one, too.

She scowled instead, throwing her notebook back onto the aged coffee table where she had left it the night before. She pointed a scolding finger at his handsome face. "Paws of the merchandise, got it?"

"Crystal clear," he grinned.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Follow me," she said over her shoulder, turning for the kitchen.

Everything was exactly the way she had left it; dishes stacked neatly in the cupboard, dinner table neatly wiped down and bare, the oven still on, empty of the meals it had previously held.

She deftly turned off the oven with a press of her finger. It annoyed her that her kitchen felt so un-lived in.

"Hungry?" Bella asked, opening up one of the cupboards.

There was a smile to his tone when he answered. "I'm fine, thank you."

"You sure?" She turned to look at him skeptically. "We got cereal."

"Enticing," Edward commented, smile in place as he pulled out a chair from the kitchen table. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline."

Bella shrugged, grabbing the cereal anyways. She poured herself a bowl and plopped on the table opposite of where Edward sat. She sat herself in the chair ungracefully, picking up her spoon and poking at the lumps of cheerios in her bowl.

The only sound in the entire house was her metal spoon clinking against the porcelain bowl.

"Bella?"

She glanced up, getting trapped in Edward's tender gaze. Heat flooded her cheeks. "What?"

"Tell me what happened," he requested. "From the beginning. I want to know."

Bella grimaced. "Do I have to?"

He was completely serious when he answered. "Yes."

She huffed, playing with the cheerios in her bowl. "There's not that much to tell," she hedged.

"I'd like to hear what there is to tell," he countered.

Internally, Bella groaned. What happened in the bathroom was not one of her finer moments.

"They ganged up on me," she started quickly, trying to keep it vague and to the bare minimum. "We fought in the bathroom, I got hit across the face; Rose came in and chased them out, then dragged me to the hospital. You were there, you know the rest."

Bella could feel his disapproving glare on her face. "Bella," he stated reproachfully.

"I told you there wasn't much to tell, Edward," she insisted obstinately.

"You're leaving out quite a few details, Bella," he argued.

"Like what?" she demanded.

"All of them," he bit out. "How did they gang up on you? Why did they hurt you? _Who_ hurt you? What caused you to require stitching on your face, and how you were bruised from head to foot. Tell me Bella. Now."

Bella's jaw clenched. What happened today in the bathroom only proved that she was weak. She _hated _being weak.

"What does it matter?" she asked petulantly, stabbing her soggy cereal with her spoon.

"It matters to me," he answered immediately. "Tell me what happened, Bella." Hesitantly, his hand wandered across the table. Bella stiffened when his cool fingertips brushed the side of hand. "Please talk to me."

Bella made the mistake of making eye contact with him. How could anyone resist Edward?

She sighed, dropping her eyes back to her ruined cereal. "It was right before biology," she started in defeat. "It was passing period and they grabbed me from behind. They yanked me in the bathroom and wouldn't let me out. We shared a few choice words and everything went down hill from there." Bella's brows came together as she recalled what happened. And then she cursed. "I left my damn stuff on the hallway floor."

"Emmett picked it up for you," Edward assured her immediately. "I called him on his cell phone and told him what had happened. I asked him to get your things for you while we were at the hospital," he explained in answer to her curious gaze.

She chewed on that new piece of information for a moment before shrugging it off. "So when do I get it back?"

"I can bring it over later," Edward offered, "or you can come over to my house to pick it up. Either way is fine with me."

Bella made a face. Edward chuckled lightly at her expression. "I take it the latter seems less appealing to you?"

"No offense," she said, "but yeah."

He smiled, shaking his head at her. When he collected his thoughts, he gestured with one hand for her to continue. "So, you exchanged a few choice words?"

Bella sighed. "They made me late for class, and that kind of pissed me off. They didn't care, and they just, you know." She waved her hand at her face. "I beat up Mallory pretty good. I'd be surprised if she came to school tomorrow without a wheel chair." Her lips twitched at the corners as she remembered the promise she made to Lauren.

Edward's fingers traced cool, lazy circles on the back of her hand. Distracted, Bella watched his long fingers caress her pale skin.

"Who cut up your face?" His voice was as soft as his touch, but his eyes were hard as steel, trained on the fresh stitching above her eye.

Bella shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. Some bitch with a stiletto and bad aim."

Edward didn't like her answer. "That's when Rosalie found you," he finished for her.

She nodded silently. "Yeah. She must have looked something fierce," Bella chuckled. "She had the entire squad running for the hills the second she walked in the door."

His lips twitched up into a small smile. "She has that affect on people."

"I like her," Bella stated. "Don't give her shit when you get home either. She seemed pretty agitated about it." She smiled teasingly at him.

Edward's smile grew in response. "I wouldn't dream of it."

The abrupt softness in Edward's eyes had Bella squirming in her seat. "So is this conversation over?"

"For now."

Bella glowered at him from across the table. "I already told you everything you needed to know."

"You did," Edward agreed. "But that doesn't mean I'm finished with you yet."

Bella swallowed. "That's sounds like a pretty hefty threat there, Cullen."

"One I plan on seeing through," he agreed with an easy smile.

She scowled at him. "You're annoying."

"You're absurd," Edward came back fluidly.

Bella shook her head, grabbing her bowl half full of ruined cheerios, and dumped it in the sink. "When do I get to kick you out of my house?" she asked lightly.

"Never," was his clever response.

She hot him a glare over her shoulder. "Funny."

Ignoring her annoyance, Edward stood from his chair, coming to stand next to her at the sink. He leaned against the counter, watching with rapt attention as she washed and dried her dishes.

Self-consciousness claimed her, making her feel ridiculously shy.

She sighed down into the sink. "What else did you want to talk about?"

Edward seemed to think over question seriously. "I wouldn't mind getting to know the infamous Bella Swan at a more social level."

"You wouldn't would you?" she dead panned, drying her hands on an old dish rag.

He merely stared at her, expectant and open.

Bella felt her shoulders drop slightly. _Dammit. Why did he always get his way?_

She let out an exaggerated breath. "Alright," she consented. "But this is strictly off the record." Bella pointed a finger at him in warning.

Edward's crooked grin had Bella's heart in palpitations. "Your wish, my command."

* * *

**So . . . what do you guys think? ^_^**

**Thanks again for all of the reviews! It means a lot to me that I have such great readers out there giving me such support! I love you all!**

**-GrumpySunshine**


	13. Chapter 13

They had migrated to the family room, situating themselves on opposite ends of the small couch. Edward had his body angled toward her, giving Bella his undivided attention. Bella had her legs crossed, her arms folded in front of her, glaring at the wall. Her sketchpad was held guardedly in her lap.

Edward's frown deepened. "Please, Bella?"

Her lips pressed together into a thin line. "No."

He let out a huff to show his agitation. "Just one, Bella. You're favorite one."

"I don't have a favorite."

"Then the one you're most proud of."

"That's a stupid request. Ask me a generic question like any normal person would."

"I've never claimed to be normal. Please, Bella? I just want to see one."

"We all want a lot of things in life we never get, Edward."

"Don't force me to take it from you," he threatened calmly.

Bella's head lolled to the side, giving him a disparaging look. "Not even if you tried, Edward. Not even if you tried."

His eyebrows furrowed as he scowled at her. He grumbled something under his breath she didn't hear, but his blatant annoyance with her brought a smile to her face.

"Next question," she told him cheerfully.

"You never answered my first one," he argued.

"Yes I did," she shot back. "You just didn't like the answer."

"Your answer didn't answer my question."

"Favors don't count as questions."

"You're making this far more difficult than it needs to be."

"Next."

"I just want a quick look, Bella."

"Next."

"Just one?"

"No. Next question."

Edward's hands curled into tight fists at his sides. "Fine. Open your notebook to your favorite drawing."

Bella glared at him. "How many times do I have to say no-?"

"You don't have to show me," he interrupted quickly. "Just open to your favorite drawing."

She sighed hopelessly. "I told you that I didn't have a favorite."

He stared innocently at her, waiting.

She rolled her eyes, thumbing through the notebook with exaggerated gestures. She stopped when she found a suitable enough picture. "Now what?"

"Look at it."

"I _am _looking at it, Edward."

"No, I mean really look at it. Study it. I want you to remember everything about when you drew that picture. Where you were, what you felt like. Why you decided to draw the picture in the first place."

She sighed, staring at the page in front of her. It was a rough sketch of Fork's police station. She had drawn it months ago, over the summer, before the Cullen's had even moved here. It was the day Mr. Peterson had forced her to take a night off. Renee hadn't been home, the house was immaculate, and Bella had had nothing to do. She remember grabbing her sketch book and a pencil before she stomped her way down the street. She was restless and worried and didn't know what else to do with herself. She had ambled around the town, letting her feet guide her to wherever it is they wanted to go.

She ended up outside the police station; the very building where her father had gone to work, Monday through Friday, every week. Bella remembered standing across the street, just staring at it. To passing eyes, she was sure she looked like a freak, but she couldn't have given a damn if she tried.

Bella wasn't sure how long she just stood there staring at the building, but eventually she had lowered herself onto the curb. She situated her sketch pad in her lap, opening it to a fresh page. And then her pencil was flying across the expanse of white. Hours seemed like minutes, and the disappearing light meant nothing to her. It was only her and what she had left of Charlie.

Emotions she didn't want Edward to see were making themselves known to her. She had only let herself acknowledge them once before, when she was drawing the picture, and, as far as she was concerned, once was enough.

With a gruff voice, she asked, "What now?"

"Tell me what you're thinking."

Her brows drew together over her eyes and she could faintly feel the pull on her stitches. She pointed to a spot on the picture, which she knew he couldn't see, but did it anyway. "One, that was the wrong color to use." She pointed elsewhere. "Two, there's a smudge there that shouldn't be. And three, that's the stupidest question you could ever ask an artist."

"Everything, Bella."

She looked up at him, confused. "That is everything."

Edward shook his head, frustrated. "You can't possibly tell me that the only thing you were thinking about was what the picture looked like."

"I can, and I did."

He sighed, running a hand through his tousled hair. Bella watched his movements with curious attention.

Abruptly, his startlingly molten eyes looked up at her from under his thick eyelashes. When he spoke, his voice rubbed against her skin like a warm piece of velvet. "Please, can I see this picture, Bella?"

Bella's eyes had widened, unblinking as she just gawked at him. How the hell did he _do_ that? Stupid, manipulating, sexy living epitome of teenage trouble that he was.

Her bottom lip came forward into a pout. She all but threw her notebook at him, staring at the wall again. "You win," she grumbled. "You can look."

Edward's smile was palpable; he took the notebook gleefully, handling it with the up most care. He placed it delicately in his lap, his gaze running over the page quickly from top to bottom. He looked quickly over to Bella, who was still pouting in her corner of the couch.

His eyes flashed across the space between them, eyeing the open expanse of couch with distaste.

Before she could object, he leaned over, wrapping his muscled arm around her waist. Bella jumped at his sudden contact, and she would have shot from the couch had Edward's grip on her waist not been so secure. Before she could untangle herself from him, Edward gently, but firmly, pulled her over to his side of the couch.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bella demanded, smacking the hand at her hip incessantly.

Edward kept his arm around her waist, their sides barely touching. "I want you to sit next to me," he stated simply, as if the answer was obvious.

Bella was practically clawing at his hand now. "Stop touching me. Didn't anyone ever tell you to keep your hands to yourself?"

"I don't want you to move."

"This is _my_ house. I'm not going anywhere."

"Sit next to me," he requested quietly, letting his hand shrink away from her waist.

Bella huffed, not needing to look at his face to know that he had already won the argument. "Whatever," she said, folding her arms again.

His lips twitched, fighting the crooked smile from his face. Instead, he motioned to her drawing again, gaining back her attention. "Tell me more about this picture."

Bella frowned to herself. "What do you want to know?"

Edward's voice was soft and persuasive when he spoke. "Tell me why you drew this picture."

She shrugged one shoulder. "I don't know. It was just right there and I didn't have anything better to do. It was over the summer and I was bored."

"Bored?" The crooked smile was back in full swing. "Bella, there is never a dull moment around you. How could you possibly be bored?"

"I ran out of things to do, okay?" she snapped, uncomfortable with discussing her artwork. "Ask me something else - something that _doesn't_ have to do with drawing."

Bella could feel Edward's soft gaze on the side of her face. "What's your favorite color?"

Her lips twitched up into a smile. "Green."

"Green?" he questioned, asking without words for further explanation.

The smile on her lips grew slightly. "Everything in Forks is green. It grows on you after a while."

He seemed to consider that for a moment. "And if you lived somewhere else? Would your favorite color change?"

She shrugged. "Probably. If I lived somewhere like Arizona, it would be brown."

He laughed once. "Brown?"

"Sure," Bella said. "But a nice brown, not the ugly color you get when you have dirt stuck under your fingernails. One that's almost beige, but earthier. You know what I'm saying?"

She turned to look at Edward, only to find him gazing intensely into her own eyes. "Yes," he said finally. "I know what you mean."

Edward broke the comfortable silence they had fallen into with another question. "Where's the rest of your family?"

Bella's relaxed muscles tensed instantly, putting strain on her sore body. "What do you mean?" she asked guardedly.

He took her rigid posture in stride, practically ignoring it. "Your mother and father. They're not here are they? I already know that you don't have any brother's and sisters. What of your parents? Are they both at work?"

Bella's temper steamed beneath the surface. "My father isn't here," she ground out between clenched teeth, "and my mom went out for the night."

"Your father's at work then?"

"No."

"Oh. Is he out with your mother?"

Heat flooded Bella's face, burning up to her hairline and down bellow the collar of her shirt. News around Forks got around like wildfire. There's not one person in this sorry little town that wouldn't have told the newcomers that Bella's father had been killed. He was playing stupid, asking her questions he didn't need answers to.

"You damn well know he's not, Cullen," she snarled, her anger getting the better of her. "What the hell are you playing at? Do you want me to cry? Do you want to make the big bad Bella Swan feel bad by bringing up unwanted memories? You want to try and defrost the ice queen?"

"Bella, you know that's not true," Edward insisted vehemently. "I apologize if I crossed the line-"

"Shut up," she snapped. "You're not sorry. You're just another asshole, like everyone else in this pathetic town."

"Bella, I didn't mean to," Edward argued, his voice rising to be heard over hers.

"The hell you didn't!" Bella stood up from the couch, her fists clenched tightly at her sides. She glared down at Edward, her eyes tearing up with her anger. Her furious tears only added fuel to her fire. "As if everyone and their mother hadn't asked you if you had heard about what happened to the town's police chief! As if they didn't tell you that I was the way I am because he's gone! Don't tell me you didn't already know! There's no Goddamn privacy in this stupid town!"

Edward rose to his feet, tower over Bella with their close proximity. She watched him silently, waiting for his reaction, her vision blurring him slightly.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered, his voice like muted moon light. "I'm so sorry."

She breathed deeply and quickly through her mouth. Her chest heaved slightly, her hands shaking at her sides. She ducked her head, staring down at the floor, and tried to regain her composure.

Edward took a single step closer. His strong arms wrapped slowly around her, holding her tightly to his cold chest. He leaned his head into her hair, his lips barely brushing against her ear. "I'm so sorry."

Bella hadn't realized her entire body was trembling until she was pressed against Edward's still form.

She was pissed and hurt, but the comfort Edward's hold made her feel seeped through her veins like molasses. A single tear ran down her cheek, followed quickly by another and then another. A sob escaped her throat and Edward held her tighter.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm sorry."

And suddenly Bella didn't care anymore. She didn't care that Edward was watching her cry; didn't care that tears made her weak. It didn't matter that he knew she had a soft spot when it came to talking about her father, or that it struck a nerve when someone asked about her parents. It didn't matter that he had seen one of her most intimate pictures that she had ever completed.

In this moment, wrapped up in Edward's strong arms, with his voice whispering comfort into her ear, all that mattered was the warmth that was spreading rapidly in her chest. Edward didn't care that her salty tears were staining his shirt, and she could have cared less if he did.

The undeniable relief that was spreading through her was all that mattered. The acceptance in Edward's arms had her heart sky rocketing.

And, just for a moment, she let herself go.

* * *

**I'm sorry this update took me forever! I blame my brother. He's ten and shook the computer monitor because the computer was "going to slow." He broke it and we just got the new monitor today.**

**Anywho, a little heavy at the end - poor Bella. But, that's how things go. **

**You guys absolutely rock! You have no idea how happy it made me to see all of those reviews waiting for me when I came home! You are all wonderful and I love you!**

**Happy Mother's Day!**

**-GrumpySunshine**


	14. Chapter 14

Edward's cold hand rubbed Bella's back gently as her sobs subsided. The walls of the house surrounding them seemed to sag along with Bella's emotions.

She sniffled quietly, bringing her arm up and between them so she could rub her eyes with the heel of her hand. She burned with annoyance and self humiliation. She was acting like a little baby.

Edward's hands drifted down and rested calmly on her waist, holding her firmly against him to keep her steady.

Bella didn't have it in her to look him in the eye just yet. She kept the side of her cheek pressed against his chest, staring stubbornly at the floor.

The silence dragged on between them, filling the room with thick tension. Bella's skin was prickling with nerves, and she was hyper aware of the circles Edward's thumbs were rubbing into her hips.

"Stop," she told him quietly, her voice still thick with tears.

His careful ministrations ceased instantly, but his hands remained where they were. "Are you alright?" he asked her quietly, his lips at her ear.

She scowled pathetically into his shirt. "Peachy."

His grip on her waist tightened. "I'm sorry."

"Shut up," she mumbled. "I'm sick of hearing you apologize. I get it already." She swallowed quietly. "You're forgiven."

"I'm not worthy of your forgiveness," Edward whispered quietly.

"You're digging yourself a deeper hole, Edward," she tried to tease him. "Just agree with me."

Bella could feel his lips turning up into a sad smile. "Whatever you say, Bella."

She laughed shakily. "That's better."

They let themselves fall back into silence. Standing in the middle of her living room, still wrapped up comfortably in Edward's arms, Bella strangely felt at home.

_This is wrong, _her mind screamed at her, but her body wouldn't listen. The way Edward made her feel couldn't be wrong. _Please, _her body pleaded._ It can't be wrong._

Her mind was raging a war against her body, and Bella didn't know what to do. She gripped the front of Edward's shirt desperately with both fists. "Ask another question," she begged softly.

Edward was quiet, his breathing even and cool against her skin. She closed her eyes tightly, pressing her face deeper into Edward's chest.

"Ask another," she reiterated, speaking into his shirt. "Any one. Any one you want."

"Bella," he started warily.

"I promise I'll answer," she interrupted him quickly. She just wanted him to keep talking. It calmed the nerves bouncing around her stomach and stilled her racing heart. "Whatever you want. I'll answer it."

Edward's hands gently took hold of her shoulders, pulling her away from him.

Bella stared up into his impassive face as his eyes met hers. She kept her hands clasped together and up to her chest; the same position they had been in smashed up against Edward's body. Her trembling had come back; the shaking raising goosebumps on her skin. Her eyes felt swollen and she just knew her face was an unsightly red color. Bella felt the salty tear tracks drying against her cheeks.

Edward's gaze took all of this in.

Bella could feel her breathing quicken. Why hadn't he said anything? Why wasn't he holding her anymore? What happened to the warm feeling he gave her? What was he thinking?

What if he left?

Fear clawed at Bella's chest. Fresh tears blinded her._ Please. Not him, too_.

"Edward?" she asked, the panic in her voice tangible.

His grip on her shoulders tightened. His eyes bored into hers with an unrelenting force that kept her rooted to where she stood.

"Bella," he spoke calmly, but with a firmness he had never used before, "I never want you to cry because of me. Ever. I want you to feel like you can trust me; I want you to understand that I'm your friend, and I'm here for you. But I make mistakes, Bella. I've made them in the past, and I will undoubtedly make them in the future. I don't want you to feel like this is in any way your fault. You have no need to try to appease me, or to do anything I've asked of you. This was my mistake, and I hurt you because of it. Let me suffer the consequences. I should be the one offering you whatever it is you want in recompense, not the other way around."

Bella's bottom lip trembled. She couldn't feel her knees. "But-"

Edward shook his head. "Let _me_ make this up to _you."_For a second, he seemed to rethink his words. His hands slowly fell away from her shoulders. "If you still want to be around me, of course."

His eyes had grown guarded as he spoke, his chiseled face growing tense.

Bella gaped at him. He wasn't leaving. Edward wasn't _leaving_.

"Stay," she choked out in answer to his last statement. "I want you to stay."

Edward's entire body seemed to relax as one. "If that's what you want." He let it hang in the air like a question, one last chance for her to opt out.

Bella had stopped trembling, the steel coming back to her bones. "Yes," she told him with finality. "It's what I want."

He studied her for a moment, watching as her hands returned to her sides, balling into tight fists. Her back straightened, and she blinked the un-shed tears from her eyes.

Edward wasn't leaving.

The words wrapped around her heart, binding itself permanently to her. This was one person she was determined to keep.

Edward's lips pulled up into his heart melting crooked smile. "If you're sure then." He reached into his pants front pocket, taking out his car keys. He dangled them in front of Bella's face, letting the metal clink together loudly. "How about you let me make it up to you?"

Bella stared at the keys dubiously. "You're trying to make it up to me by letting me take your Volvo for a spin?"

He snatched the keys back into his hand possessively. He glared at her playfully. "Do not speak of such blasphemy."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I had a very different plan in mind, actually." The carefulness leaking into his voice had Bella watching him warily. "It's gotten late," Edward began, hands now in his front pockets. "You've yet to eat dinner, and I'm sure you've grown quite an appetite, yes?"

Bella wasn't sure she liked where this was going.

"I know this Italian restaurant; it's a quiet little place and only a little ways time from here." The hopeful smile on his face nearly killed every once of rebellious thoughts running through her head. "I would be honored if you let me take you to dinner."

"It's not expensive, is it?" Bella couldn't afford an expensive night out on the town. Edward's presence in her house had not erased her obligations to paying the bills and caring for her mother.

"That's nothing for you to worry about," he assured her.

Her eyebrows drew together in annoyance, her skin tugging faintly at her stitches. "I can pay for myself."

"I'm sure you could," Edward began, "but this is something I want to do for you. If I have to, I won't so much as let you look at the prices on the menu."

Bella quirked an eyebrow. She stole a glance at the clock, noting the time. The night was still young; she would have been hard at work had Edward not tattled on her. Renee wouldn't be home until ages from now. She always walked in the door an hour or two after Bella had gotten home.

Her worry gnawed at her. Could she go out to dinner with Edward and still expect to come back to find Renee alright? What if tonight she came home earlier than usual and needed her help? What if Edward kept her out so late that Renee had no one to welcome her home? What if-?

Edward's cold fingers wove through her own. His large palm nearly engulfed hers when he allowed them to press together gently.

"I'll take care of you, Bella," he said. "I promise."

Her chest seemed to swell at his words._ 'I'll take care of you, Bella.' _She had never needed anyone to take care of her. She had never asked for anyone's help or guidance. She didn't need anyone's advice, and she didn't need anyone's charity to get along just fine.

But Edward wanted to take care of her. He wasn't there to judge or reprimand her ways. He just wanted to care for her.

Bella's heart swelled for this boy. This stupid, beautiful boy that had a habit of sticking his foot in his mouth.

"Okay," she head herself whisper.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was later than usual! But I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited my story! It blows my mind that so many of you like my story ^_^**

**Okay, so in this chapter, I kind of let on to Bella's fear of people leaving her. That will be explained later on in the story, but before anyone asks, I just wanted you to know that there was a point to the whole "he's not leaving" thing.**

**Thanks again for your reviews!**

**-GrumpySunshine**


	15. Chapter 15

The drive through town and into Port Angeles was spent quietly listening to Edward's radio. Bella had rolled her eyes when she had noticed where they were going; only a little ways time indeed. Bella thought she would go into cardiac arrest when she saw the speed Edward was driving at. He had simply looked at her and smiled.

Lights from buildings flashed by them as they sped down the street. There were few people out on the side walk, and those that were, were usually paired off. Seeing all the couples had Bella's head spinning, and a light pink washed over her face. Is that what people would see when they walked into the restaurant? A teenage couple out on a date?

She stole a peek at Edward's profile. Her eyes wandered down the planes of his face and the strong line of his jaw. He was dressed flawlessly in a gray, v-neck sweater and denim jeans. A beige, leather jacket, draped over the seat, completed his outfit.

Bella glanced down at her own tattered jeans and worn out t-shirt she had gotten from the Good Will. Her thin, black jacket had a hole in one of the elbows and did next to nothing to protect her from the cold.

No. No one would think Edward was on a date with_ her_.

He glanced over at her sigh, but she pretended not to see him and stared out the window.

Edward slid gracefully into a tight parking space out front of a quaint looking building. A brightly lit sign, reading _La Bella Italia,_was showcased above the entrance to the building. An outside dining area was lit with an assortment of white Christmas lights and potted plants. Warm light streamed from the inside of the restaurant, spilling onto the sidewalk.

Edward put the car in park and turned it off with a soft click of the keys in the ignition.

When neither of them made a move to get out of the car, Bella turned to look at Edward, only to find him staring unabashedly right back at her. Her cheeks flamed. "What?"

"Is this alright?" he asked, his attention rapt on her face. "Are you comfortable with this?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

His expression became frustrated. "I don't know."

Bella rolled her eyes in exasperation. "You're a weird one, Cullen. Now go buy me dinner."

The frustration drained from his face, leaving his crooked smile in its place. "As you wish."

When she reached to unbuckle her seat-belt, Edward gently placed his cold hand atop of hers. "Wait just a moment, please."

She watched curiously as he got out of the car and walked swiftly around the hood to the passenger side. Bella let the belt slip off of her shoulders as Edward opened her door and offered her a hand up.

"Chivalry is dead, Edward." Bella blushed as she allowed him to help her from the car. He merely shrugged in answer, his crooked smile still in place. "If I'm going to take a beautiful girl out to dinner, I'm going to do it the right way."

Bella thought her face must have been fire engine red. "Shut up," she mumbled, embarrassed.

The passenger door shut with a soft thud behind her. The both of them approached the entrance to the restaurant side by side. Still bent on doing things the right way, Edward held the door open for her like any gentleman, grinning the entire time. Bella crossed her arms and ducked her head, walking briskly into the cozy waiting area with Edward right behind her.

The waitress behind the podium was a few inches taller than Bella. Her hair was curly, black, and tied up with a neon pink ribbon. Her eyes were covered in a dusky eyeshadow, her mascara and eyeliner applied just a little to thickly on her lashes. Her plump lips were covered in red lipstick, drawing attention to her mouth. The first few buttons of her uniform were unbuttoned, hinting at the modest cleavage she was trying to accentuate.

Bella scowled as the waitress's raptor gaze locked on Edward.

"Good evening," the waitress crooned to Edward as he stepped up to the podium. "How can I help you this evening?" She batted her eyelashes sickeningly at him.

_Ugly ass brod, _Bella thought scornfully.

To Edward's credit, he seemed to completely ignore the waitress's flirting. "Table for two," he requested in his velvet voice.

The waitress's eyes snapped to Bella, who was standing slightly behind Edward. Her gaze raked down Bella's form, taking in the old clothes and battle scars. Bella could not have felt more aware of the stitches in her brow and the bruises on her face as she did at that moment.

A smug smirk adorned her lips and she gave Bella a contemptuous eye roll. "Right this way, honey," she addressed Edward.

Bella's back was ramrod straight, and her hackles rose dangerously.

The waitress grabbed two menus and led them into an area filled with a ring of booths. There weren't many people occupying the space, but when the waitress stopped at a booth big enough for a family of five, Edward took her elbow gently and leaned in towards her ear.

"Could we have something with a little more privacy?"

Bella's fists clenched when the waitress swooned at Edward's proximity and musical voice. A foreign emotion held her jaw taunt with annoyance.

"Of course," the waitress whispered back to Edward. "Whatever you like."

She turned slowly in the other direction, her hips swaying with each step she took. She looked back once to make sure Edward was behind her and smiled.

Bella felt like a volcano about to erupt.

The new area the waitress led them to was mostly empty and filled with tables made for pairs of twos and fours. She took them to a table in the corner, pressed up against a window and near the kitchen. The same white Christmas lights from outside lined the frame of the window, reflecting off of the clean table top.

"Here y'are," she told Edward, setting the menus on the table. "This suit your liking?"

He smiled swiftly at her. "It's perfect, thank you."

Bella breezed by Edward's attempts to help her out of her jacket, and quickly snatched her chair and sat in it before he could pull it out for her.

She heard Edward sigh before he took his seat across from her.

"Well," the waitress started cheerfully. "My name's Sharon, and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start you out with something to drink?" It didn't escape Bella that the question was directed only at Edward.

She glared at the shiny red table top, her arms crossed stiffly in front of her. _Some dinner._

"Bella?" She looked up at Edward's voice, her gaze hard as she met his. "What would you like to drink?"

_A beer_. "Water."

Edward's eyebrows drew together, and he gave her a questioningly look.

"And for you, sweetie?" Sharon turned on her heel slightly, her back facing Bella.

His gaze swept over Sharon for a moment. "Just make that two Cokes, Sharon, thank you."

"Sure thing," Sharon winked. "I'll give you a moment to decide on what you want. I'll be right back."

When Sharon left, Bella sank low into her chair, ignoring Edward's eyes on her face.

"Bella?" he prodded.

She flipped open her menu and held it up, completely blocking Edward's view of her face. She had barely skimmed the appetizers before his large hand was at the top of the menu, pushing it down onto the table.

"Bella," he tried again.

Her eyes darted to his face, then back down to the menu. "Hmm?"

"Are you sure you're fine with this? Do you want to leave?"

_And give Sharon the satisfaction?_ "No."

"If you don't want to stay, we don't have to-"

"I think I'll get the ravioli," Bella interrupted him. "Sound good to you?"

There was a pause before Edward replied. "Yes, the ravioli sounds rather nice."

Bella picked up the menu again, pretending to go over it slowly and thoroughly. In reality, she simply looked at all of the pictures, trying to calm herself down.

_Stupid waitress. Better not expect a freaking tip._

Edward opened his mouth to speak. "Bella-"

"Hey y'all." Sharon's smile was meant for Edward. She deftly placed one of the glasses in front of Bella, not sparing her a glance. Pretending like it was necessary, Sharon bent at the waist, setting Edward's glass of soda down reverently in front of him.

_Slut_.

Bella ignored the fact that Edward's dark eyes were only for her. Sharon still pissed her off.

"Have you decided on what you wanted yet? Or are you gonna need some more time?"

"Bella?" Edward asked her.

Bella flipped the menu closed and spoke without looking up. "I'll have the mushroom ravioli."

The pen scratched slowly against the small notebook. "And for you, handsome?"

Edward picked up his unopened menu and handed it back to Sharon. "Nothing for me, thank you."

Bella's shoulders tensed when Sharon left with her order. Her cheeks felt hot and her neck was on fire.

_I'm never letting Edward make something up to me ever again_.

"Aren't you thirsty?" Bella glanced up and Edward gestured to the soda in front of her.

Holding his gaze, Bella slowly drew the glass to her lips, took a small sip, and placed it back on the table top. Both of her eyebrows drew up as if to say, 'There. Happy?'

Edward's irritability was pronounced on his face. His hands were clasped on the table in front of him. "Is this upsetting you, Bella? Is it truly that bad?"

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"Excuse me?"

It was suddenly to hot in the small restaurant and Bella slipped out of her jacket, slinging it around the back of the chair. She quickly ran her fingers through her knotted hair, trying to make it more presentable. Angry tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, and Bella tried to blink them away.

"Sharon. Do you think she's pretty?"

Edward blinked in confusion. "The waitress?"

"Do you_ know _another Sharon? Yes, I mean the waitress."

He turned his head to look over his shoulder, back where Sharon had disappeared too. "Well, I guess in her own way, yes." He shifted back to his regular position, giving Bella a quizzical stare. "Why do you ask?"

"She's doing one hell of a job of trying to get your attention," Bella snapped, still tugging at her hair. "I'd hate for her attempts to fall short just because _I'm _here. Wouldn't want to ruin her chances with you or anything."

Edward gaped at Bella. "Her chances? That's utterly absurd."

"Should I just wait in the car while you schmooze all the other waitresses? I'll take a to-go box for my so called make up dinner and eat it on the ride home. Or do you plan on taking Sharon home with you instead?"

He was to stunned to be mad. "Are you . . . _jealous_, Bella?"

Her mouth dropped open and her blush traveled all the way down to her chest. "Of _that_? A snowball has a better chance in hell, Edward."

Edward's eyes widened. "You are, aren't you?" Slowly, a smug smirk began to paint his face.

"I'm not _jealous_," Bella hissed. "_You_were supposed to be making up being an ass to me earlier, and you're doing a sucky job of it right now!"

The smirk slipped from his face. "What have I done wrong?"

Bella scowled, leaning back into her seat and crossing her arms."Nothing," she grumbled. "That stupid waitress is just getting on my nerves. _I'm_ a person too, you know."

Edward watched her self consciously rub the bruising on her cheek. "Dinner wasn't such a good idea, was it?" His tone was laced with chagrin.

"No," Bella argued. "It was was a good idea. Next time we just have to order take out, or go through a drive thru. It's impossible to go out with you in public, sometimes, you know that?"

Edward's lips twitched. "This is the only time you've gone out with me in public."

Bella waved her hand. "Details."

"Would you still like to stay? I could always take you somewhere else," he offered.

"I already ordered," Bella said.

"That's not a good excuse to stay."

"It's cold outside."

"That's not much better."

"I hate your speeding tendencies."

A smile flitted around his lips. "That's a better one, I suppose."

Bella smiled, shaking her head. She picked up her glass, swigging the soda through the straw. "So," she started. "What now?"

"Well," Edward said, leaning forward on his elbows. "Usually when two people go out to dinner, they keep up a steady string of conversation. Shall we give it a try?"

"Yeah, because that worked out so well the last time."

A pained expression crossed Edward's face. "Bella-"

"I was kidding, Edward. We can 'converse' with each other. But I get to ask the questions this time."

Edward leaned back in his chair cautiously. He gestured with a hand for her to continue.

A wicked smile curled Bella's lip. "How opposed are you to premeditated murder?"

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I can't believe we're over three hundred reviews now! You guys rock! Thanks so much for all your support and thank you for continuing to read my story! Hope everyone had a good Memorial Day weekend!**

**-GrumpySunshine**


	16. Chapter 16

Edward wasn't amused. "Be serious, Bella."

She scowled lightly down at the table. "I'll take that as a no."

He wasn't done. Edward demanded, "What would lead you to ask such a question?"

"Well, ex_cuse_me for trying to spice things up a little," Bella guardedly defended herself. "It's not like you came up with anything better. At least my question was interesting."

Edward sighed shortly, shifting forward in his seat. "As eccentric and improper as your question was, to answer it, yes, I am against premeditated murder." His black eyes tightened infinitesimally with suspicion. "Why do you ask?"

Her own eyes narrowed. "It's my turn to ask questions."

"We can afford to bend the rules just this once," Edward answered matter of factly.

Bella's jaw dropped slightly at his attitude. "That's not fair! When _you_ were asking questions, I didn't get to bend the rules." Her bottom lip slipped into a pout.

"This is a special circumstance."

"Is not," Bella argued. "You're cheating."

"Hardly," he argued right back. "Your position on murder was never put to question. This is most definitely a special circumstance."

She scowled. "Your family must have hated playing board games with you."

Edward slowed in his slight anger. Her sudden mention of his childhood had him treading carefully. "Oh really? What makes you think so?"

"I bet you bent the rules back then, too, you big cheater."

"If I recall correctly, there were never any set rules for this game. Therefore, there are no rules for me to break. If I cannot break a rule, it's impossible for me to be a cheater."

"It's my freaking turn, Edward."

"It's one simple question, Bella."

She fumed in her seat, glaring across the table at him. Since when had he gotten so high and mighty?

"Listen, Cullen, 'cause I'm only going to say this once." She leaned forward, jabbing a finger in his direction. "If you don't get off whatever pedestal you put yourself on, I'll knock you the fuck off it myself."

Edward's barely contained anger simmered below the surface. The tar in his eyes melted, bubbled and erupted with his fury.

And Bella still pushed at his buttons. "Can you get that through your damn head, Cullen? Or do I have to dumb that down for you?"

"I'd think it wise if you refrained from speaking at the moment, Bella," he forced out through his clenched teeth, "before I say or do something I might regret."

"_You're_ going to do something?" Bella stared at him disbelievingly. "What the hell do you think _you're_ going to do? Annoy me to death? Since that seems to be the only thing you're good at?"

Edward's jaw clenched roughly, his teeth grinding slowly against each other. "I think I need to get some fresh air."

"I think that's the best suggestion you've had all night."

His hands fisted over the table and he visibly bit back a retort. The rage induced irritation in his glare would have made anyone cower in their seats, but Bella wasn't just anyone. She could dish this shit out with the best.

Edward's chair scraped back loudly as he rose. "Excuse me," he growled, striding swiftly back to the entrance of the restaurant.

"Take your time," Bella grumbled under her breath, crumpling up her napkin and throwing it at his vacated seat.

_Never, ever letting him make something up to me. Ever. Asshole_.

She stared disgustedly at her half empty soda glass, shoving it farther away from her. Bella crossed her arms firmly over her chest, tapping her food annoyedly beneath the table.

Who the hell did he think he was? It was just a stupid question. It's not like she was literally asking him to commit a felony with her. He just had to take everything so God damn seriously.

Bella's glower would have set the table top on fire.

_Needs fresh air_, she thought scornfully. _Yeah freaking right._Edward Cullen was buckled up safely in his expensive little Volvo, driving at a break neck speed down the highway. La Bella Italia had long ago faded from his rear view mirror. Bella doubted that he could even see the lights of Port Angeles from any of his mirrors anymore, that asshole probably took off that fast.

She kicked at the wooden leg of Edward's chair, shoving it farther away from her. And of course he just so happened to leave her with the freaking bill and the waitress from hell.

_I don't need this_, Bella told herself. She stood, grabbing her jacket off the back of the chair in one quick, angry movement._ Fucking fresh air. I'll get my own damn fresh air_.

Satan's spawn chose to make her appearance, blocking Bella's exit.

Sharon had her hip cocked to one side, her fists resting pettily on her waist. "Just where do you think you're off to?"

Bella's grip on her jacket tightened. She glared back at Sharon, daring her to set her off. "What the hell does it look like I'm doing? I'm leaving."

Sharon's eyes flicked to Edward's empty seat. "Where's your friend?"

Bella's neck flushed with anger. "Do I look like his keeper? It's not my job to know about every little thing that he does or does not do."

Sharon's glare was not as impressive as Bella's, but she tried to seem intimidating nonetheless. "Who's going to pay your bill?"

"If you find him, that asshole you were throwing yourself at earlier this evening will cover it. Tramp." Sharon's mouth dropped in indignation, but Bella didn't care. "Now, leave me alone. I've got a long fucking way home and I'm not putting up with your shit."

"This is a dine and dash!" Sharon spluttered, not moving an inch. "Someone has to pay your bill!"

"For what? The food we didn't eat? The half a cup of soda we drank? Take it out of your own damn pay check. The service here was extremely lacking, and we wouldn't want your boss to find out, now would we?"

Sharon's arm shot out, grabbing Bella's arm tightly. "Sorry babycakes, but you're not leaving here til you pay for that bill."

"And I'm telling you_ honey dumpling_, that it's not going to happen." Bella wrenched her arm from Sharon's grip easily, forcing her to stumble on her feet. "I'm royally pissed right now. Don't make me have to do something about it."

Sharon gaped at Bella. "Are you threatening me?"

"I'm giving you a warning, dumb ass. I'd take it if I were you. I've been having a real shitty day." Bella shoved her way past Sharon, stomping towards the. She could barely hear Sharon's stuttered reply, but she could have cared less since the bitch didn't seem to be coming after her.

Heads turn to watch her tense departure. She threw the doors open before her, ticked that they didn't close with the resounding smack she had anticipated.

She took a step forward and froze.

Edward's Volvo was parked exactly where it was before. A light blink on the dash board, indicating that the doors were still locked and the alarm on.

Bella glanced to her right, then her left. When she found no sign of Edward anywhere, she glared at his harmless car.

With all her might, she kicked at one of his tires, wishing instead that it was his face, or another, more sensitive, body part.

When her second kick came into contact with cold metal, Bella cursed sharply under breath. As if the stitches and the bruises weren't enough, she had to go and break her fucking toes, too.

Bella shoved her arms through her jacket, limping quickly along the sidewalk.

Edward wasn't in the car, and he wasn't anywhere in sight of the restaurant. Taking whatever opportunity she could get, Bella made her escape.

Grimly, she thought when Edward finally came back to the restraunt, Sharon could bitch to him about how exactly he was going to pay their bill.

Glad that her job required her to have an extensive knowledge of the bus stops in Port Angeles, she hobbled down the streets quickly, her foot feeling better as she went along. Cars passing her by on the streets added light to the dim lamp posts overhead, letting her see better in the dark.

Bella turned corners here and there, trecking her way down numerous blocks and cross walks. Dark storm clouds filled up the sky, blocking any light from the moon or stars.

As she kept going, the buildings around her started to grow more outdated and old as she went along. Graffiti covered most of their crumbling walls and trash littered the streets. Cars became infrequent on the street, and it seemed only every other lamp post seemed to be in working order.

Her foot felt much better, only throbbing a little. She walked angrily down to the bus stop she could make out just ahead. It was old and the paint on the rusted metal bench had all but peeled off, but she didn't even notice.

She dropped herself onto the familiar bench, laying across it on her back. She brought her leg up, folding it on the bench, while the other one stayed on top of the cement. She threw an arm over her eyes, waiting impatiently for her bus to come.

And it would be long wait for her. It couldn't have been later than midnight at most. Her bus wasn't scheduled to come for at least another hour or so.

Crickets chirped loudly from all around her. She could hear the _whish_ of the solitary cars that sped by in the distance. Somewhere close by, a dog started barking.

She sighed agitatedly. There was pay phone somewhere around here, she knew, but she couldn't bring herself to call work just to get Gil or Ian to give her a ride home. And its not like she could just show up. She'd had enough shit going on with Edward, she didn't want Mr. Peterson to rip into her about taking better care of herself. Gil or Ian she could handle, but her boss was an entirely different story.

"This is ridiculous," she groaned out loud, rubbing her face up with both of her hands. "Fucking ridiculous."

Her eyelids drooped, and one by one her muscles relaxed. The bench was uncomfortable, hard and cold. Her weight sagged against it, ready to fall asleep right then and there. Physically and emotionally, Bella's body was beyond spent. She could not wait until she got home and had Renee safely tucked in bed. She would sleep like the dead tonight.

Her eyes closed and her breathing evened out. Bella enjoying the quiet night, her rage dissipating with each passig second.

Lights flew around the corner, the squealing of rubber piercing the crisp night air.

Startled, Bella removed her hands from her face, rising up slightly to see what the hell was going on.

The head lights of a car raced angrily towards her, the brakes slamming protestingly against one another as it came to a sudden stop in front of her. The driver's side door flew open, light flooding the empty street.

Bella swallowed when she saw Edward step angrily from the car.

She scrambled to get up from her current position on the bench, watching as Edward stalked over to her. He stopped directly in front of her, his fists clenched and his chest heaving.

Bella glared up at him from where she now sat on the bench. What the hell did he want _now_?

"Bella," Edward began, his voice shaking slightly with emotion, "do you have the slightest idea what I went through trying to find you?"

"No, Edward," she mocked him. "I don't seem to understand anything about you, not that you haven't been a complete help, what with all the information you've volunteered about yourself. Seeing as how you just love to chit chat, why don't you tell me exactly what you went through trying to find me?"

Edward closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "I don't want to argue with you right now, Bella."

Her glare hardened and her voice turned venomous. "That's to damn bad, seeing as how that's all we ever seem to do. Why don't you just do yourself a favor, get back in your car, and drive away? The bus will be here any minute and I'll get home just the same, with or without you."

"Bella." Edward let out a frustrated sigh. "That's not the point Bella. We need to talk about this. It's getting late. Get in the car and I'll take you home."

"When I said I would get home just the same, I meant I was going home without you Edward," she told him frostily.

"I'm trying extremely hard to keep my temper at the moment, Bella," Edward warned, bringing his hand back down to his side. "I'm the reason you're currently sitting on a dilapidated bus bench in the middle of the night, but I will not be the reason you don't have a ride home. Now please, we have a lot to talk about and little time to get everything that needs to be said, said. We can talk on the ride home and, if you'd like to, we can continue the conversation at a more appropriate time tomorrow after school. But whether or not you wish to speak to me ever again after this, I insist that I drive you home. I will not let you possibly be harmed in anyway taking a bus home at this time of night."

She glared wordlessly at him. "And if I don't want to?"

"I'm afraid my escorting you home is nonnegotiable. I will do everything in my power to make sure you get home safely, and this is how it must be done."

"You're impossible, Cullen. And I'm pissed with you."

"I know, Bella. And I apologize for my temper now, but it's not something I can rightly justify."

"Damn right it was unjustified."

"Please don't make things more difficult than they need to be, Bella."

"Nothings easy, Edward."

His shoulders seemed to sag at her remark. "Such is life, sadly."

Bella's eyes wandered down Edward's tall frame, crawling their way back up slowly. He was still perfect Edward, handsome and impossible to resist in every way, shape and form.

She relented ungracefully. "Whatever."

* * *

**I'm sorry this update is so late. Finals are coming up and they've been shoving information down our throats for the past week. School's out in less than two, so hopefully updates will go more quickly from then on.**

**Thanks to everyone who reveiwed my story! It means a lot to me, and I'm really glad everyone seems to be enjoying the story so far :)**

**-GrumpySunshine**


	17. Chapter 17

There wasn't any music playing on the radio, and neither one of them had made an attempt at picking up the conversation they both blew up over in the restaurant. The only sound in the car was the pitter patter of the rain bouncing off of the wind shield, and the motor thrumming beneath them. Bella knew Edward looked at her more than he did the road, but she refused to pay him any attention. Her arms were folded stubbornly over her chest, her gaze locked straight forward in front of her.

From the corner of her eye, Bella saw Edward's hands flex around the wheel. She heard the inhale of breath he took before he opened his mouth to speak. "We'll pass a small fast food restaurant before we reach Forks." He paused, waiting for a response from her. "You can order some dinner there, for the ride home, if you'd like."

Bella could feel his eyes on her again, trying to gouge her reaction to his offer. She shrugged one shoulder. "Whatever."

"If you don't like the food they offer there, I can take you to some place else. Is there any where you'd like to go preferably?"

Her annoyance rekindling, Bella turned her head away from him to look out her window. "Whatever."

"You mentioned before that going out in public with me was a hassle for you. I'm just trying to use one of your suggestions, Bella. I don't want tonight to have been all for nothing."

"God forbid," she grumbled, still staring out the window.

"I'm trying to make this better, Bella," Edward told her, his own annoyance coming back to life. "It would be nice if you made the effort to meet me half way."

"_Effort_?" Bella spun in her seat to gape at him. "You want to lecture me on _effort_? On my _lack _of effort?"

He started to back track immediately. "That's not what I meant-"

"Do you have a job, Cullen?" Bella shot at him. "Did you save up all of your money to buy yourself this nice car? Or did Daddy get it for you? Did Daddy slap you on the wrist for not making an effort? Did Daddy make you think you were qualified to give someone else a lecture on effort?"

Edward opened his mouth in angry retaliation. "My father is a kind, respectable man-"

"It's my turn, Cullen," Bella interrupted him sharply. "If you're not going to answer the questions, then shut up."

His hands strained against the wheel, his eyes now staring straight ahead at the road.

"How about this one?" she continued, indignant at his lack of response. "Whose money were you going to use to pay for tonight's dinner? Yours or your father's?"

"That's enough, Bella," Edward growled through clenched teeth.

"Oh, _now _it's enough? What happened to my lack of effort? Can't you tell I'm trying harder to meet you halfway? Aren't I doing just as you asked, Cullen?"

"It was a poorly worded statement on my part, Bella." Edward still spoke through clenched teeth. "I understand that it's upset you, but I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from bringing my family members into this. There's no better man alive than Carlisle, and he doesn't deserve to have you belittle him behind his back."

"If Daddy Cullen's so great," Bella snarled, "how come none of him rubbed off on you?"

Edward's entire form tensed up, and Bella thought the steering wheel would snap in half if he held it any tighter. His black eyes flamed and his jaw worked slowly back and forth, chewing on his anger.

But, as quickly as his anger flared up, it was put out. His shoulders slumped back into the plush seat; his hands dropped down to his lap, barely holding onto the steering wheel from the bottom with one hand. The black in his eyes froze, and his facial features were slack with defeat.

Bella had never seen Edward act like this; as if he fell flat on his face and couldn't get back up. Edward was to ornery to look like that. He couldn't look like that. It was practically impossible.

Frantic, Bella opened her mouth to take back what she said.

"You're right," Edward whispered forlornly, staring blankly out the window. "I'm not half the man Carlisle is." His free hand came up to run through his hair. "I don't think I ever will be."

"Edward," Bella started cautiously, her nerves buzzing on the inside. "I didn't think . . . I was just mad, I didn't really mean it."

"Whether you meant it or not, it's the truth. You shouldn't be around someone like me."

"Yeah, and who do you suggest I hang out with? Lauren? Or the million other friends I have at school?"

"You'd be better off around people like Mr. Peterson and Gil. And Ian." His jaw hardened slightly. "Ian could take care of you."

"I can take care of myself, Edward."

He sighed softly. "So you keep telling me."

Bella watched him for a minute, unsure of how to begin with him. "I like hamburgers."

Edward turned to stare at her, obviously confused. "Excuse me?"

"As long as this fast food joint you're taking me to has hamburgers, you and I will get along just find."

He didn't say anything, just continued to openly stare at her. "Is this your subtle way of trying to change the subject?"

"If I was trying to change the subject subtly, I wouldn't be so blatant about it."

Edward's face hardened slightly. "Is this how you try to solve all of our problems? By changing the subject?"

Bella glowered at him. "You say that like I do it all the time."

"Often enough, Bella. What if I were to tell you that I wasn't done talking to you about this? What if I wasn't done telling you what a miserable excuse I am for a friend? What if I were to tell you that you can't take care of yourself and that you need someone to take care of you? Would you change the subject then? Would you talk it over with me without somehow taking offense?"

Bella's jaw clenched and her fingers dug into her knees as her gip tightened the more her anger mounted.

"You won't answer my questions, will you?" Edward pushed on. "I used to wonder if it was because you couldn't, or because you wouldn't. But I know you enough now to know the answer."

"You don't know me," Bella told him, her anger making her voice deathly calm. "Don't act like you do."

"You've taken on more than you can handle," he said anyway. "You say I accused you of having a lack of effort, and that's not true. The fact of the matter is, you try to hard. You not only worry about school, but a life endangering job as well. You hold the death of your father close to your heart, if not over your head-"

"Don't you blame this on my dad," Bella hissed. "Don't you dare."

"I'm not blaming your father, Bella. Don't you see?" His eyes suddenly came to life, trying to convey something to her without words. "You're trying to support an entire household, and you can't, Bella. You just can't."

"I'm not supporting a damn household, Edward," she argued vehemently. "I'm helping my mother!"

"What mother?" Edward demanded heatedly. "I've yet to see your mother since I've moved here. It's a very small town, Bella, you know that better than I do. She doesn't have a job anywhere in town, or anywhere around town. You accuse the town of being nothing but a bunch of gossipers, but that doesn't mean everything they talk about is untrue."

"Oh yeah?" Bella challenged. "What do they have to say about me now? Because, let me tell you, I've already heard the worst of it."

"It's not about you, Bella! They don't say anything about _you_. Not all of them, anyway. Some of the people in town actually have good hearts. They're good people, and they worry about you."

"Name one," she challenged.

"Your father's best friend, Billy Black."

Bella remained silent, sinking back against the door. "Shut up."

"He cares, Bella. He loves you like his own daughter. Don't you think your father's death would affect him as well? He was as devastated as you were. But he wanted to help, Bella! He wanted to help you and your mother!"

Tears swam in the brim of Bella's eyes. "Shut up, Edward."

"Why didn't you let him help, Bella? Why didn't you let him in? You were closer to him and his family more than anyone else. Have you even spoken to him since the funeral? Have you?" he demanded when she didn't answer.

"What does it fucking matter?" she screamed, her face turning red. "It doesn't fucking matter, Cullen! It doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does, Bella!" Edward insisted angrily. "It matters to every one of them, and it matters to you. You just can't see it."

"You don't understand, Edward! You don't _know_."

"Then tell me, Bella. Explain these things to me. I want to understand!"

"Nothings the same as it was back then, Edward! Everything's changed! And there's nothing anyone can do about it!"

"If you really believe that, then why do you keep trying?"

Bella's heart clenched, and she took in a ragged breath. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You hate that things are different, that your whole life had to change over something no one could control. You, probably more than your mother, wish that things would go back to normal. That he would be here with you and your mother wouldn't be gone all the time. That's why you try so hard, because you want to make up for him not being here. You don't want anything else in your life to change, so you think that if no one could fill the role Charlie left, then everything else would fall into place. It didn't work, though, did it Bella? Everything started falling apart instead."

"You don't know what we went through!" she screamed, heat flushing down her neck to her chest.

"Because you won't tell me!" he yelled. "You won't tell anyone because you're afraid of asking for help! You're afraid of letting people know your family's hurting! You're afraid!"

"Shut up!" she shrieked, tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes. "We're fine! We're doing just _fine_! We've still got the house, and our lives, and our health. We have each other! I still have Renee, and she knows she still has me!"

"That's doesn't make you unafraid, Bella. You're scared of loosing your mother, and you're scared that someone will take her from you. You're afraid that if you don't make yourself useful in every way possible she'll leave you herself! Isn't that right, Bella? Isn't that what you're afraid of? Why you try so hard? Why you treat everyone the way you do? Because you're afraid they'll come in between you and Renee. That because you can't devote all of your time to her, you'll turn around one day and she'll suddenly be gone. You think her and Charlie were the only people in this world who ever loved you, and now that Charlie's gone, if Renee won't love you, no one else will.

"That's why you try so hard, Bella. Because you have to work for your mother's love. That's why you're afraid. Because if you don't work hard enough, you think she'll leave. Am I right, Bella? Isn't that how you feel? Isn't that why you push me way? Why you won't let me help you?"

Bella was sobbing uncontrollably in her seat, her back pressed against the cool glass of the window. Edward's heated gaze was on her, waiting for her response. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath.

Why was he like this? Why did he have to say such shit about things he couldn't even begin to understand? He didn't know her mother, and he didn't know her.

"M-my mother l-loves me," she cried. "J-just shut up. You-ou don't know. You don't! I l-love her, a-and she l-loves me!"

Edward gazed levely at her. "You don't believe that. Not all of the time."

"I k-killed him!" Bella choked out, her tears thick and hot. She couldn't swallow past the lump in her throat, making it harder for her to breathe. "I'm a m-murder-er! If I d-don't try, then I'm m-meaningless!"

"You didn't kill anyone, Bella."

"I d-did! I did! It's m-my fault! All my f-fault!" She rubbed her eyes harshly with the back of her hands, trying to stop the flow of tears. Images of her father's blood and dead eyes staring up at her flashed through her mind. "Sh-she sh-should hate me! She sh-should!"

"No, Bella. What happened to your father wasn't your fault. You were to young to see something like that, but that doesn't make it your fault. Renee should know that better than anyone. She's your mother and she loved you, too. Losing Charlie hurt the both of you. Renee's being selfish."

"No she's not!" she sobbed. "She's r-right. She's always r-right."

"Not in this case, Bella." The car swerved suddenly, knocking Bella against the back of her seat. Edward slammed the brakes and put the car in park. He turned fully to face Bella, unbuckling his seat belt so he could lean in closer to her. "Renee is making you work for something you don't have to earn. Renee's wrong, Bella. She's killing you slowly from the inside out."

Bella closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head from side to side. "No," she keened softly. "No."

Edward's cool hands were cupping both of her cheeks, gently forcing her head up. Bella squeezed her eyes tighter together. "Look at me, Bella."

"No," Bella begged shakily. Her breaths were choppy, her cheeks soaking wet.

He was wrong. So wrong. It was all her fault, and she was lucky Renee didn't hate her. So lucky. What she did wasn't half of what her mother deserved. It was all Bella's fault, and there wasn't anything she wouldn't try to make it up to Renee. Edward didn't know. He didn't kill his father. He didn't know.

"Open your eyes and look at me."

"No!" Bella screamed, writhing between his hands, trying to free herself. "No! You don't _know!_ I killed him! I killed him, Edward!"

Her seat belt clicked, and Edward lifted her, pulling himself over the center console and into her seat. He wrapped his strong arms around her and cradled her in his lap. "It's not your fault, Bella. It's not your fault."

Bella faught his hold, trying to escape him. "I killed him," she whimpered through her tears. "I murdered him. I did, Edward. I did."

Edward kept one arm firmly around her waist, combing his fingers soothingly through her hair with the other. "It's not your fault."

"You don't understand!" she cried, struggling futilely against him. "You don't know!"

Edward grabbed her by the shoulders, stilling her movements. "Then make me understand, Bella," he commanded. "Make me understand what you went through - what you're going through right now. I want to understand!"

Bella stared at him through tear filled eyes. She shook her head slowly. "No you don't. You don't mean that."

"I do, Bella," Edward insisted earnestly. "Please tell me. Please, Bella."

"I can't," she whispered, her tears coming in torrents down her face. "I can't."

"You can, Bella. You're the most strong willed person I know. There's nothing you can't do."

She cast her eyes downward, staring at her lap. "I can't do this, Edward. I can't do it." Her shoulder's shook beneath his hands, her hair dropping forward to cover her face. "Please don't make me do it, Edward. I can't. I can't."

He remained silent as her tears came faster and her sobs grew stronger. She leaned forward, resting her forehead against his hard chest. "Please," she begged through her tears. "I c-can't take i-it. Don't m-make me. I c-can't do it. Don't m-make me. Please. P-please."

Edward softly crushed her entire body against him, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to, Bella."

"I d-don't want to," she sniffled against his shirt.

"I know," he told her softly, his voice barely containing his disappointment.

"R-renee's a good p-person," Bella cried, scrambling through her incoherrency to defend her mother. "She is. Edward, she is."

Edward pressed the palm of his big hand against the back of her head, keeping her close to his heart. "Shh," he soothed her.

"She's g-good to m-me," she tried. "She l-loves Char-arlie."

"I never doubted that she did, Bella," he murmured against her hair. "That's not what has me concerned."

"She's good to m-me," Bella cried against him. "I l-love her. She's g-good to me."

Edward ran his hand rhythmically up and down her back as she continued to cry and defend her mother. His eyes stared out the wind shield, tightening as he listened to Bella sob over and over how it was her fault and how she loved her mother. How Renee was a good person and loved her father.

Bella swallowed loudly, calming herself down after leaving another tear stain on Edward's shirt. She felt like her heart had just been ripped apart and stomped on.

"Are you alright?" Edward whispered quietly to her.

She nodded her head in answer, not trusting herself to speak.

His hand continued to rub gently against her back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She remained motionless.

And then she slowly nodded her head in answer. "Yeah," she said, her voice still thick from crying. "I want to talk about it."

They both remained quiet, waiting for her to start. Her breaths were short and shaky, and she still had her forehead resting against his chest. She wouldn't ever admit it, but she wasn't strong enough to meet Edward's gaze.

Her spine was tingling from his ministrations, and her legs were cramping uncomfortably beneath her. She braced her hands on Edward's biceps and shifted herself until she was more comfortably seated on his lap. She now had her head leaning against his shoulder, her legs dangling over the console and her feet resting in the driver's seat. Edward's arms cradled her against him like a small child, his breathing deep and calm.

Bella breathed through her nose, letting it out slowly through her mouth. "I was twelve," she started quietly, "and just graduated from elementary school. It was summer and Charlie loved to go fishing when it was summer time. Renee and I usually stayed at home by ourselves in the morning until he got back. It usually wasn't until noon, but since me and Renee didn't really like fishing, we didn't complain.

"It was Saturday," she continued, vivid memories swimming before her eyes, "and Charlie went fishing like he always did. He . . . it started raining and he had to come home earlier than he wanted to. I didn't really care, because his fishing trips were always getting cut short because of the rain. It happened more often than I could count."

Her memories turned into fresh tears. "I was bored," she said, her voice becoming weaker as she spoke, "and there wasn't anything for me to do in the house. I wanted to paint, but all I had were my old crayons and whatever pencils I could find lying around. Renee wouldn't take me to the store. She said being bored wouldn't kill me, that I had to suck it up and make do. It was coming down really hard outside, and she didn't want to be driving around in that.

"So Charlie said he'd take me." Silently, her tears came out this time. "I liked riding in my mom's old truck better than his cruiser, so he drove that one into town instead."

Her memories came faster in her mind's eye, stabbing at her heart to make it bleed. "We were just joking around," she whispered, her eyes staring ahead at nothing. "We spent almost fifteen minutes debating which paints were better to use. He said I should get Craft paint, but I argued that I was too old for that. He ended up buying it for me anyway, and I was so happy." Her throat constricted, and she had to stop to compose herself.

Edward's hand began to rub against her knee, encouraging her to continue.

"Charlie didn't have his gun," she told him quietly. "He couldn't defend himself. When that man came in a-and said to get down on the ground, I didn't know what to do. I panicked." Her hand reached out and sought for his hand on her knee. She twisted their fingers together, reassured when Edward's squeezed hers tightly. "The cashier was handing over the money, and we were still at the counter. He had the gun pointed at us, threatening that he'd shoot if he didn't get the money.

"Charlie pulled me behind him, to put himself between me and the shoplifter. He kept saying stuff to him, like how he didn't really want to do this, and how he was a cop and if he just stopped now, he could prevent him from getting into a lot of trouble. A lot less trouble than he would be in if he went through with his armed robbery.

"He didn't listen."

Edward brought both of their hands up to wipe away the tears on Bella's cheek with the back of his hand.

"He yelled at Charlie to shut up, and that if he didn't, he'd shoot. I was so scared, Edward. I've never felt like that before in my life.

"I remember clinging onto Charlie's waist, and crying into the back of his shirt. He kept telling me it was going to be alright, and that Renee wouldn't want to see me crying when we got home. My paints were still on the counter, and he said I'd have to remember to get them before we left. He was so calm, I couldn't understand it. I was shaking so hard . . .

"The store clerk had set off the silent alarm while Charlie was talking to the shoplifter. Before he could grab the money and leave, we could hear the sirens and see the police cruisers pulling up out front of the store.

"He cursed and swore and swung his gun around. He pointed it at the clerk and then he pointed it at Charlie. He said he'd kill every one of us. He'd kill Charlie, and then he'd kill the clerk, and then he said he'd kill me." Bella swallowed involuntarily, turning her face to hide it in Edward's shirt. "Charlie got mad, and told him there was nothing he could do. He said he didn't really want to add murder to his other charges, now did he?

"That made him really mad, and he told Charlie to shut up. The policemen outside were speaking through a bullhorn, telling him to come out with his hands up. They warned him that they had their guns trained on him if he tried any funny business." She shut her eyes tight, curling closer into Edward. "He was the craziest man I'd ever seen. He pointed the gun at Charlie, saying it was all his fault. The cashier had dropped out of sight, and was probably hiding behind the counter. I don't really know for sure.

"But he was serious. He said, 'I told you I'd kill you! You should have listened to me! I told you old man, I told you!' "

Edward ran his fingers through her knotted hair, trying to comfort her in any way possible.

"I can still hear the gun shot, Edward," she whimpered. "When I go to sleep, I have nightmares about the stupid smile on his face when Charlie went down. I can still see the blood spurting from Charlie's neck and pooling beneath him on the floor. His eyes were going everywhere. They kept rolling around as if they were looking for something and his hands kept clawing at his chest.

"Charlie grabbed my arm, and I was so scared. I was afraid of him, Edward, and he wasn't the one with the gun. His eyes kept staring at me, and I felt like they were going through me. I cried so hard, and I remember screaming so loud I hurt my own ears.

"He smiled at me Edward," she admitted tearfully. "He smiled at me and he wouldn't let go. There were other gun shots after that, but none of them were from the shoplifter's gun.

"I don't really know what happened after that," she finished weakly. "It all happened so fast, and it was all so confusing. I remembering riding in the ambulance and being checked over by a doctor. I remember seeing Charlie being carted off into a different room, and I remember when Renee burst into my room, crying like I'd never seen her cry before.

"But when they said - when they told us Charlie . . . Edward, it was all my fault."

"Don't say that, Bella," he murmured. "It's not true."

"It _is_ true," she insisted weakly. "If I had just stayed home like Renee told me to, Charlie would still be alive. It's all my fault Charlie's dead. It's my fault he died. I killed him, Edward. I loved him so much, and I killed him."

"Bella . . . "

"And now I'm killing Renee." Her hand tightened painfully around Edward's, her tears falling faster. "It's all my fault, and I can't fix it. I'm trying so hard, Edward. But I can't do it. Nothing I'm doing is working. I'm killing her."

* * *

**Thank you all for being so patient about this update! Finals are officially over and summer vacation has begun! Hopefully I'll have more time to spend on Tough as Nails and be able to update sooner ;)**

**I appreciate everyone wishing me luck on my finals. It meant a lot to me. Thanks so much for reviewing! It really helped with the whole finals process.**

**-GrumpySunshine**


	18. Chapter 18

Edward crushed Bella silently against his chest, offering her the comfort she knew she didn't deserve. One arm wrapped tightly around her, gently rocking her back and forth; his other stayed buried deep in her hair, soothing the strands with his cold fingers.

Bella's body was shaking after her despicable confession, her eyes now completely dried out. She stared detachedly at a thin blue stripe on Edward's shirt, her thoughts sloshing incoherently around her mind. Her recount of Charlie's murder stabbed viciously at unhealed wounds deep in her chest; her admission of weakness left her muscles twitching from the tension she was currently applying to them, her entire body tensed for nothing.

She hadn't done a single thing to help her father that day. She had cowered like a frightened little baby behind him, completely willing to let him defend her with everything he had. Her pathetic mind repeated her childish logic over and over as she gripped the back of her father's shirt. _Daddy will protect me. Daddy will protect me._

It didn't even cross her mind to ask who would protect Daddy.

Renee had been in hysterics when she collected Bella from the exam room at the hospital. She had been to busy clutching her child to her chest and refusing to relinquish her even to the doctors, to notice that her daughter's eyes were glued on the door, reliving the blood and death and mad rush of paramedics on the way to the emergency room. Bella had already known Charlie wouldn't have survived. Deep in her gut, she could already feel the rapidly growing void that she tried so desperately to ignore. Ridiculously, she had clung to the slightest hope that the doctors at Forks Emergency could save him.

The doctor's sympathetic news had come like a slap in the face to Bella. Renee had broken down in ugly sobs, dragging Bella to the floor with her, clinging to her for dear life. Bella had flung her arms around Renee, letting her tears soak into her mother's desperate embrace. The doctors had stayed with them, offering comforting hands on their shoulders, and soft words of apologies in their ears. Everyone felt the sting of their chief of police's death. Charlie was a beloved, respected man in the town; everyone had come to his funeral.

_That's where I failed_, Bella thought bitterly.

She remembered in crystal clear clarity the dress Renee had worn to Charlie's funeral. Her black veil covered her face, and at the time, Bella had envisioned a black widow spider spinning a web over her mother's face. Renee's ashen hand grabbed Bella's hand tightly, cutting off the circulation to a few of her fingers. Her black heels sunk into the damp grass, but she never moved from her spot besides Charlie's casket.

Everything had blurred by Bella. She had stared blankly at Charlie's grave site the entire time, wishing he would pop out of it, and that this entire ordeal was just a cruel joke.

She remembered looking up at Renee when the ceremony was over and watched as the silent tears gathered at the edge of her veil, and dripped one by one with each blow to her poor mother's weak heart.

Renee hadn't said a word to her the entire ride home. They climbed silently from the car, and Renee went straight to the kitchen, rummaging through the top cabinets for the old liqueur bottle that had been sitting up there since last Christmas.

Bella watched silently from the entryway as her mom didn't even bother getting a glass and barely brushed by her on the way to the couch. She had spent all night there, periodically sipping from the wine bottle and staring at the blank television screen.

_I should have taken it away,_ Bella scolded herself. _I was so stupid._

That bottle the first night led to a bottle the next night, and then another, and then another. Before she knew it, Bella was tucking an unconscious Renee into bed every night on the couch she always seemed to be passed out on.

It had continued on much the same way for days; bills and mail had piled up on the kitchen table, clothes and dishes had gone unwashed, dust gathered on the furniture and their food supply had been depleted in a manner of days.

Bella could still remember how guilty she felt taking a wad of bills from the coffee can hidden in the back of the deepest cupboard in their kitchen. It was strictly for emergencies only. She had run to the store, way to young to drive, and grabbed a cart, filling it with microwaveable dinners and protein bars. She had completely forgone the fruits, not knowing how to discern the good from the bad, and checked out as soon as possible without a backwards glance at the pitying cashier. She pushed her shopping car all the way home, dumped everything in the kitchen and ran back to the store with the cart.

That night was the first night Renee had talked to her since the funeral. Bella had fixed a pot pie for her, and put it on a plate along with a small bag of chips and a glass of tap water.

Renee, the wine bottle firmly attached to her lips, had stared at Bella as she set the food down in front of her. Bella looked up and attempted a small smile, hoping for some sort of response.

Her mother's black glare had frozen her where she stood.

"Mom?" Her quiet voice was shaking and scratchy from disuse.

Her mom's glare turned into a seething look of disgust. "Get. Out."

"Mom?" Bella had repeated in surprise.

Renee surged to her feet, knocking over the pot pie and sending the glass of water careening to the floor. Bella flinched at the shattering of glass and the immediate puddle of water that formed on the carpet.

"Get out!" Renee shrieked, swaying on her feet. "You horrible, disgusting child! Get out of my house! Out out _out_!"

Bella had retreated a few steps, eyes wide and filled with tears at her mother's screams. "Mom? Mommy?" she blubbered, suddenly very afraid.

"I said to get out!" Renee shouted, rocking forward a few steps. "I don't want to look at you! I don't want you anywhere _near_ me! Get out! I want you _gone_!"

Crying and blinded by her own tears, Bella ran for the door. The door flung open at her hands insistent touch, her bare feet slapping against the cold wood of the front porch.

There was a crash of glass besides Bella's head, but she didn't turn around to find out what it was. Shaken, and for the first time in her life, terrified of her mother, Bella ran down the street, her mother's parting words ringing in her ear.

"I hate you, you stupid girl! Don't come back! Don't _ever _come back!"

Bella resurfaced from her memories at the feather light touch of Edward's fingers. He let them brush against her cheek, gliding down the length of her jaw bone and back, repeating the circuit multiple times.

Her heart crashed against her ribs, toppling to new depths. Bella's throat felt hot, and she couldn't seem to swallow correctly. Now that Edward knew the truth about her, he would leave. No one wants to live with a monster.

She shifted against him, pushing his comforting hands away from her face.

"Bella," Edward's velvet voice came low and from way to close. Bella turned her head away from him to stare at the dashboard.

His hands came up and cupped her face firmly in between his iron hands, ignoring her feeble attempts to shake loose. He turned her to face him, trapping her eyes in his molten gaze. "Bella," he breathed against her. "Sweet, Bella."

Edward's tortured expression almost sent Bella over the edge. This was too much emotion; she couldn't deal with this kind of stuff all at once. Not her emotions, and certainly not Edward's.

"Don't call me that," she snapped around the burning lump in her throat. Edward's thumbs grazed her cheekbones, causing a warm tremor to crawl its way slowly up her spine.

"It wasn't your fault, Bella," he stated calmly, his voice barely a whisper. "I wish so badly that you wouldn't blame yourself. None of this is your fault, and you're not alone anymore."

"I've always had Renee," she snarled. "I was never alone."

His eyes were enigmatic and her sudden temper dwindled to ashes. "I'm here, Bella," he murmured, so close to her face. His velvet voice wrapped around her in waves, raising goose flesh on the surface of her skin. "I'm here with you, and I won't ever go away."

Her bottom lip trembled, and Bella caught it between her teeth. Rational thought left her and she threw her arms around him. Her body's tremors were now due to a completely different cause.

Edward's arms hugged her tightly, allowing not even air to come between their two bodies.

Bella turned her face into Edward's neck, her lips inches away from his ear. He voice shook along with her body, and she had never sounded so vulnerable. "Thank you, Edward."

Edward's only response was to pull her impossibly closer.

Bella soaked up the feel of Edward's marble body flush with hers, her arms tight around his neck and pressing against his feather soft hair. His hands splayed on her back, one resting on her lower back, the other caressing the curve of the back of her neck softly.

The rain cascading against the Volvo's roof steadily decreased as they clung to each other. Bella inhaled deeply, surprised that the smell of Edward's heady scent caused the flame of tremors to lick back up her spine. Her skin became hyper aware of his cold hand on her back and at the back of her neck.

Cheeks burning, Bella awkwardly pulled away, her gaze flashing to Edward's eyes and back to her lap. Edward's hand stayed on the small of her back, the one on her neck softly tucking the hair in her face behind her ear.

"I should probably go home," she murmured, shifting slightly on his lap.

"I feel terrible that you never got your make up dinner," Edward said, copying her quiet tone. The slight curve to his lip proving that he was only teasing.

"It did kind of suck," Bella smirked softly.

Edward rolled his eyes, his fingers absentmindedly running down her neck and across her collar bone. "Thank you for not sugar coating your opinion. My ego has only just been mortally wounded."

"You poor thing," Bella laughed, using her hands on Edward's chest to brace herself. It didn't take long before Edward's deep chuckle joined hers, his own hands drifting down to her waist.

"Here," Edward said once they had completely stopped. He reached for the door handle and swiftly opened the door. Holding her waist carefully, he slipped easily from beneath her, exiting the vehicle and turning her to sit properly in her seat at the same time. He closed the door with a soft click after himself. While he made his way quickly around the hood of the car, Bella buckled up and turned to face him as he entered and took his seat next to her.

He glanced over her briefly, checking to make sure that she had her seat belt on. "Ready to go home?"

Bella nodded silently, her eyelids becoming very heavy as the Volvo purred to life beneath them. Her head lolled against the back of the seat as the dark night sped by them.

The back of Edward's cool hand brushed against her cheek. "Sleep now, Bella."

Smiling softly, she thought that, that was a brilliant idea.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the late update. I have no excuse sadly :P**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It meant a lot to me, and I'm really glad everyone seems to be enjoying the story so far! :)**

**I've started a summer class at the community college and that will be predominantly taking up most of my time. But please don't fret, I'll do my best to update Tough As Nails over the weekends. **

**If you have any questions about this chapter, feel free to ask me in a review, or to send me a PM**

**-GrumpySunshine**


	19. Chapter 19

The car came to a gentlestop outside of her house. Roused by the sudden lack of movement, Bella groggily blinked her eyes open. Her sore back and muscles were stiff from falling asleep in the passenger seat; she pulled her arms over her head to stretch them out as much as possible.

There weren't any lights on in her house and Renee's red Chevy truck wasn't parked in the driveway.

Disoriented with sleep, Bella stared at the glowing green numbers on the clock in Edward's Volvo. She grunted in what might have been satisfaction. It was little past two in the morning; she had gotten back home in plenty of time to greet Renee. If she was being honest, she was home at least a half hour earlier than normal.

Bella sighed, shifting into a more comfortable position in her seat. Despite her cramped muscles, the nap had been wonderfully relaxing and long time over due for Bella. It was easier to keep her eye lids from closing, and she felt like she could make it to her door and upstairs to her room without collapsing in exhaustion.

She was debating whether or not to use her rejuvinated mind to fill out the few bills that had come in the mail today, or to look into the homework she had been assigned today when she remembered she wasn't the only one in the car.

Edward's gentle fingers brushed across the backs of her knuckles. "Bella?"

She let her head flop against the headrest, turning to face Edward. "Hmmm?" she asked quietly.

His lips were curled into a small smile, his eyes soft looking, reminding her of carmel candy. Just as quietly as she had spoken, he asked, "Do you have your house key with you? Or do you need me to get the spare key?"

Bella thought about the spare key she had stashed under the eave to her front door. She had taken the key off of Charlie's old key ring and stuck it there years ago when Renee had taken to locking her out of the house. Except for a few special occasions, she hadn't had to use that key for the past year and a half.

Bella knew for a fact that Edward had never seen her use it. So how did he know about it?

If Bella's face wasn't flushed from Edward's chaste physical contact, her eyes weren't dilated with sleep, and her hair wasn't a tousled mess on her head, her furrowed eyebrows would have been intimidatingly dangerous. "What spare key?"

Edward's smile froze in place and his eyes became cautious, his tone a hint wary. "I just assumed you would have a spare key for Renee when she comes home. From what you've told me, you make sure to leave no rock unturned when it comes to your mother. Inferring that you would've had a spare key in place for her in case of emergencies seemed only natural."

Bella's eyes flickered over his face briefly, chewing over what he had told her. It made sense; she had made a point over the years to mention the spare key to Renee a few times, usually before she left at night, or when she happened to be lucid in the morning. All just in case.

She rolled her eyes slightly in good humor, happy that Edward took an interest in her mother's care. "I have my key," she told him, smiling.

For a brief second, he seemed relieved. Schooling his expression, Edward returned her smile. "I'll walk you to the door," he offered.

Stifling a yawn, Bella shook her head. "I've got it. You should go home anyways."

Ignoring her, Edward had his door opened and closed quickly after him, making his way over to Bella's side of the car. Any joy at Edward's concern for her mother vanished instantly, a slight annoyance replaced it.

Bella unbuckled her seat belt and ungracefully rolled out of the car, ignoring Edward's offered hand. He closed the door after her, and, when she looked up to meet his gaze, his eyes danced with amusement. Her cheeks warmed and she turned slowly on her heel, walking up to her front door with Edward at her side.

"Don't blame me when your parents kill you when you get home," she warned him as she fished her key out of her pocket.

"Esme and Carlisle are very understanding individuals. They won't be upset once I explain everything that happened tonight."

Her key missed the lock. She gaped at Edward incredulously. "You're going to_ tell _them? _Every_thing?"

"No," he told her calmly. "Just what they need to know."

"And what do they _need_ to know?" Bella demanded.

"My parents will understand that today has been an emotionally trying day for you, and, with your injuries, that you're physically exhausted. Since we're friends, they'd expect nothing less of me than to have stayed with you and made sure that you were alright. Once I explain that my abominable behavior towards you led to an even worse mistake on my part by trying to take you out for dinner, they'll excuse the late hour and most likely reprimand my lack of manners in the morning."

Bella shifted awkwardly on her feet. "Well, don't tell them _that_ either."

Edward's lip turned up into his crooked smile. "What would you have me tell them?"

"I don't know," she said, exasperated. "Just don't sell yourself out as the bad guy."

His smile slowly melted away, and he pinned Bella in place with his intense gaze. "But what if I am the bad guy, Bella?" he all but whispered.

She blinked once. Honestly, was Edward going to argue with her over_ that_? Her stupid, subtle little way of trying to tell him it wasn't his fault? That he wasn't to blame?

But Edward's serious demeanor never wavered; his probing gaze never faltered. He was being absolutely sincere in his question.

Bella huffed in frustration. "Fine," she snapped. "Be the damn bad guy. Sell yourself short and get your ass in trouble. But don't come running back to me, 'cause all I'm gonna say is I told you so."

Edward's hand reached for her shoulder. "Bella, I only mean to say that-"

A wild roar split the air. Edward's hand on her shoulder tightened immediately and he stepped closer into Bella's side, leaning across her to protect her with his body. He reached around her with his other arm and grabbed the door knob, ready to twist the door open at a moments notice and push Bella into the house.

Bella's face was birght ride, and her body keyed up, growing increasingly flustered with Edward's physical proximity. Her back was pressed against her door, and she couldn't see an inch around Edward's broad shoulders.

She thought he was damn lucky she wasn't claustrophobic, or she would have killed him herself and saved his parents the trouble of doing it later.

"Back off, Cullen," she said, shoving roughly at chest. "That's Renee's truck." When her initial shove didn't work, she slapped at his chest. "Move!"

Grudgingly, his hand fell off the handle and he took a small step away from her, but his hand stayed planted firmly on her shoulder.

Renee's rusted old truck swayed down the neighborhood, it's engine rattling and smoke coming up from the tail pipe. With a sudden jerk, the truck swerved into the driveway, narrowly missing Edward's Volvo parked at the curb. The truck lurched to a stop and the engine immediately sputtered and died. A silhouette could be seen in the cab rocking back and forth, but making no attempt to exit the vehicle.

Bella's heart leapt for the truck and she was only a step behind it. She shrugged off Edward's restraining hand and jumped off the porch. She ran straight for the driver's door and yanked the rusted door open.

"Bella!" Renee's exclaimed greeting was loud and slurred, her eyes were glassy and her hair was a mess. The jacket Bella knew for a fact she had worn out that night was missing and one of her earrings was missing. Her hands were cradling the steering wheel and there was a half empty six pack on the passenger seat next to her.

Gingerly, Bella reached around her mother's waist and unclipped her seat belt. She removed Renee's hands from the wheel, and patiently coaxed her out of her truck.

Once both of her feet were on the ground, Renee threw both of her arms around Bella's neck and sagged all of her weight against her. Giggles burst from her throat and her legs decided that they didn't work. Bella had to grab her around the waist before she collapsed right then and there on the driveway.

"I met a _man_," he mother announced to the world. "Bel-la? Bel-la, are you listening to me? He was _quiet_, but he didn't have brown hair. Nope. No brown." She reached up and grabbed a handful of Bella's hair and tangled it around her fingers. "He wasn't _him_. He was close, but uh uh." Her laughter rang in Bella's ears, and she tugged her hand loose of Bella's hair, pulling out a few strands with it. Renee laughed as she watched the loose strands flutter to the ground. "Brown! Ha ha ha! Brown hair!"

Quietly, Bella began to tow her mom up the driveway and to the porch. Bella could Edward's heated gaze that hadn't left her since she jumped off the porch, but she couldn't meet his eyes. Not now. Now she had Renee to take care of. Edward would have to come second.

Renee was still laughing when they reached the porch, her speech about not having brown hair slurred and nearly unintelligible. Holding her mother tightly in her arms, Bella forced her to lean more heavily against her as she hoisted her onto each step and finally onto the porch.

Bella could see Edward's stiff form standing by the doorway. She felt smothered against Renee, and she shrank away from him, hiding behind her mother. Her grip on her tightened and she stared down at Renee, the alcohol on her breath making her eyes sting.

"Edward, can you please open the door?" she murmured, ashamed, and utterly convinced that Edward hadn't heard her over Renee's incessant babbling.

With a tight nod, Edward twisted the handle and pushed the door open.

Pulling Renee forward gently, Bella inched their way across the porch and through the door.

Renee's hand was back in Bella's hair, and this time she gave the strands a good yank. "I hate your hair," she giggled. "It's ugly. Get rid of it." She gave a few more sharp tugs to Bella's hair. Frustrated that it wouldn't come out, she yanked harder.

"Bella." Edward's voice was tight with anger, and she could feel him standing directly behind her.

Bella grasped Renee's hand firmly, pulling it away from her head. "Let's go up to your room now, okay Mom?" she suggested quietly, already headed or the stairs.

Renee shoved Bella away from her viciously, careening backwards until her hands grabbed onto the stair's banister. Worriedly, Bella quickly reached out for her mother, ignoring the furious choking sound coming from Edward.

Renee slapped Bella's hands away, her long nails scratching the back of her hand.

"Mom-"

"You little whore!"

Bella froze at her mother's words, feeling like one of Renee's wildly thrown slaps had hit her on her bruised face.

"My own _daughter_!" Renee shrieked hysterically. "What the hell is he doing in the house? You're sleeping with him! You're sleeping around, you little slut! I _knew _it!"

"No," Bella breathed, her eyes wide with hurt and surprise. "No, Mom. He's a friend. Edward-"

"You're pregnant!" Renee yelled. "You little whore, putting out for him! And in my own damn house! I'll be damned if you're sexing up your latest here! Out! Get out!"

"Let me help you upstairs first-" Bella reached again for her mother, taking a step closer.

Renee's hands came flying at Bella's face; a cold hand landed roughly on her shoulder and yanked her back. Edward's arm wrapped determinedly around Bella's waist, pulling her tightly to his side, and angling himself to be between Renee and her.

"Edward, let go," she demanded, struggling to get back to Renee.

Edward glared furiously down at her, his carmel colored eyes now pitch black with rage.

Seeing Bella standing so closely to Edward set her off even more. "He's probably not even the damn father! How many have you been with Bella? How many beds have you been visiting while I've been gone?! What the hell is wrong with you?! You're not my child! You're not!"

"Mom, I can explain-" she begged, trying unsuccessfully to twist out of Edward's arm.

"You're father would be so disappointed in you!"

Bella froze against Edward's side.

"He wouldn't tolerate it! He wouldn't let you in this house! You're a disgrace to his memory! You're not a Swan anymore! You don't deserve it! Get out! We hate you! You fugly little tramp! Get off my property!"

"Enough." Edward's voice cut through Renee's high pitched voice like a whip. "How dare you. How dare you even have the audacity to utter those lies about Bella. You don't deserve to have someone as kind, and generous as Bella giving all of her time to dote on the likes of you. You don't deserve her at all!"

"You're a little slut! A brown haired whore! Gonna let your baby daddy talk for you? Has he got you crushed under his thumb already?! You're not welcome here! Either of you! Out! Get out!" Renee blinked and swayed on her feet. She fell back on her ass and landed on the bottom step of the stair case. She looked up at the ceiling and around at the walls, dazed by her sudden change of view. When her eyes landed back on Edward, his arm still holding Bella tightly to his side, she pointed an accusatory finger at the teenagers. "This all because of _you_! I'm like this because of _you_! You make me miserable! I never want to see you again! Get out of my house!"

Edward seemed to swell with his rage; his hand on Bella's hip dug sharply into her soft skin, most likely leaving bruises. He opened his mouth to retaliate, to tell her to not speak of things she's not even in the right mind to talk about.

Bella grabbed Edward's fore arm and squeezed tightly. His face snapped to hers, his breathing erratic and nostrils flared.

Bella's eyes were wide with hurt; her face a mix of shame and resignation. Red blotches covered her neck and were scattered across her cheeks. She didn't look at Edward, but kept her eyes glued on Renee.

"You're useless!" Renee screamed, her voice growing hoarse and faded out. "A useless pile of shit. Fucking the entire damn neighborhood. Get out of my house . . . I want you out . . . little slut . . . I wan yew . . . leave . . . new . . . cherle . . . "

Renee fought furiously against her closed eyelids, rocking back forth on the step, before she slumped against the stair's banister. Her head lolled forward and she began to slide sideways along the step.

Bella took in a shaky breath and took a small step forward. Edward's arm pulled her back immediately, spinning her about to face him. "What do you think-?"

"Please, Edward," she begged quietly, staring down at her feet. "She's my mom. Please? I can't just let her sleep like that. Think about what could happen to her. Let me just take her up to her room. Please?"

Bella waited with baited breath, fighting the urge to run to her mother, waiting on Edward's response.

The familiar coolness of his hand found Bella's chin and forced her to look up at him. His eyes were tight with anger and his expression pinched. He stared down at her for a long, silent minute, and growled lowly. "I don't like it," he bit out roughly.

Relief flooded through Bella's veins and she rushed to her mother's side. She knelt before her, balancing on the balls of her feet. She gripped Renee's shoulder's and gently easing her mother against her front. Hooking her arms under Renee's arms and holding tightly on to her back, she slowly brought her to her feet.

Edward's arm found the back of Renee's knees, and he quickly took her weight into his arms. Surprised that Edward was carrying her mom, Bella's arms were half raised towards them, hovering above her mother.

Edward jerked his head towards the stairs. "Show me to her room."

Without a word, Bella took the stairs two at a time, stopping to to look back and watch Edward's furious procession up the stairs. She quickly led him down the hall to the master bedroom and opened the door. She pulled back the covers of the bed and helped Edward to lay her mother down comfortably.

With his load gone, he stepped back from the bed and observed as Bella removed Renee's one remaining earring and gently unhooked the high heels on her feet. She rushed to the bathroom, coming back with both a wet and dry towel. Bending over her mother with the wet one, she carefully wiped away the make up on Renee's face. She ran the dry one over her cheeks and forehead to soak up the moisture she left behind and ran back to the bathroom. She returned with a glass full of water and two Advil tablets. She set them down quietly on the bedside table next to Renee and turned to softly pull the covers up to her chin, tucking her in for the night.

Staring at the floor, she turned to Edward and ushered him out the door. She closed the door without a sound behind them and followed him down the stairs out to the front porch.

Bella had her arms crossed tightly in front of her, bowing her head to let her hair cover her face. Edward was breathing heavily beside her, his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

Bella talked to her shoes. "She's not normally like that."

Edward didn't answer her.

"She doesn't like it when I have people over and I don't tell her," she continued to speak down to her shoes. "Especially boys. She doesn't trust me with them. She just worries. It's not her fault."

She peaked from around her curtain of hair to gauge Edward's expression. He wasn't looking at her, but glaring harshly at Renee's beat up truck. His fists were still clenched and his breathing wasn't normal.

"You're not staying here tonight." His voice was eerily calm, and his statement final. His eyes flickered down to Bella and quickly away.

"But Renee . . . ," she trailed off.

"Renee doesn't deserve you," he cut out through his teeth. He turned his neck to the side and narrowed his eyes at the backs of her hands. "You're bleeding again."

Bella glanced down at the thin red line on the back of her hand and shrugged it off casually. "It was an accident, and besides, it's just a scratch."

"You're not staying here tonight," he repeated himself. He reached on arm out to her, motioning for her to come to him.

Warily, Bella took a step toward him and stopped. Edward kept his arm open, his watchful eyes never leaving her.

Bella glanced at his welcoming arm and imagined what it would feel like to be tucked into his side again. The security and the calm and the utter masculinity of someone watching over her.

Swallowing thickly, she closed the distance between her and Edward and crushed herself against his side. His arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders, holding her to him.

The things Edward made her feel, the emotions that he gave her, were intoxicating. Bella was finding herself irreversibly addicted to Edward Cullen. But if Renee could have her guilty pleasure, so could she.

After shutting the door a little to loudly behind them, Edward led Bella off the porch and back down to the Volvo. He opened her door and eased her inside. Once they were both buckled safely into their seats, he reached across the console and laced his fingers firmly with hers. Bella squeezed back, wanting his comfort as much as he needed hers right now.

Edward started the Volvo and sped down the street. Neither one looked back at the dark house with it's single occupant sleeping somewhere inside.

* * *

**So yup, that was Renee. Isn't it just obvious why Bella adores her? I know most of you were looking forward to their encounter with Renee to also involve one of her "friends" but I think Bella's had enough for one night, don't you?**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love hearing from you guys, and I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story!**

**-GrumpySunshine**


	20. Chapter 20

It was only ten minutes into their drive that reality had finally caught up with Bella. Leaving Renee at home by herself was the stupidest thing she had ever done in her entire life. Bella was a completely deficient daughter if she thought she could just up and leave without there being any consequences. She had to go back, and she had to go back now.

"I've already explained this to you, Bella," Edward ground out from between clenched teeth. "You are, under no circumstances, staying there tonight."

Bella steamed in her seat, the blast of heat from the vents adding to the flush on her face. "This was a stupid idea, Edward. Take me back."

Edward's hand nearly stopped the circulation in her hand, he was squeezing her fingers so tightly. "I will not."

"You will too," Bella snapped petulantly, tugging harshly at her hand.

His fingers were wrapped firmly around hers, not allowing her palm to deviate even an inch from his. Edward sighed shortly. "It's been a long night, Bella, and you're exhausted. Going back to that woman would only be disastrous for your health."

"That _woman _brought me into this world," she seethed. She glowered down at her hand, imagining that _this_ is what an animal felt like before it gnawed off its own paw to escape a trap. She gave one last, exasperated tug. "And, so help me, if you don't take me back, I'll be taking_ you _out of it."

Edward laughed once, not taking his eyes off of the road.

Agitated at his blatant dismissal of her threat, she persisted. "Take me home, Cullen. I changed my mind!"

"As you cannot stick with a straight course of action, I have taken it upon myself to come to a conclusion on your behalf. We will not be going back, Bella."

Her nostrils flared in anger. "What's your problem?" she demanded. "It's not like anything even _happened_. You're just overreacting-"

"Overreacting?" He spluttered in disbelief. "My problem? My problem, Isabella, is that that woman, whether she brought you into this world or not, is egregiously abusing you!"

"She just had a bit too much to drink!" Bella said in her mother's defense. "She didn't really know what she was doing-"

"Are you hearing yourself, Bella?" Edward's tone was harsh and deep, on the brink of yelling at her. "How can you sit there and make excuses for her? Do not tell me that you can even fathom trying to rationalize her drunken bouts of stupidity."

"My mother is not a stupid drunk!" Bella screamed. Using her free hand, she twisted in her seat and pummeled Edward's shoulder with rough punches. "Take it back, Cullen! You take that back!"

Still keeping hold of her captured hand, he quickly reached up and secured her other hand. She jerked fruitlessly against his strong hold, beyond pissed that he had essentially rendered her useless in a matter of seconds.

"When was the last time you've seen your mother sober, Bella? Tell me when," he demanded, still not looking at her.

Bella paused, her mind throwing memories of a happy, smiling Renee at her. Renee in the kitchen, covered in flour. She was in the garden, bending over her newly planted daffodils. Her in the living room, dancing to the crackling music coming from the radio. In the super market, reaching for the last can of chicken soup.

Yeah, Bella definitely remembered her mother when she was sober. In every poignant memory, Charlie had been by her mother's side.

Edward jumped at her slight hesitation. "Are you that blind, Bella? Renee has been nothing but a free loading drunk, and she's clung to you like a parasite. She's constricting you from your own life and has shackled you to some misguided belief that you're in any way obligated to her. Bella, Renee is an alcoholic, and you need to remove yourself from her person immediately."

Her mouth opened, intent on blowing up on him like a nuclear bomb.

"She tried to hit you tonight, Bella." His words were rough, but noticeably quieter. "How long has this been going on? How long have you allowed her to pull your hair and raise her hand to you? You protect her so fiercely, vicious in your intent to uphold her so called honor. Why? What has she done for you? Renee is purposefully causing you harm, and I don't understand it Bella. Why do you forgive her? Why do you care for her so adamantly?"

Bella swallowed back her anger thickly, her neck and the upper part of her collar bone flushed with heat. "She's my mom, you dip. I don't need a reason to love her."

"You're not safe there with her, Bella. I won't take you back."

"If I can't be safe in my own damn house, where the hell do you expect me to be safe?"

Edward was silent, his body language stiff and hard. He glared broodingly out the windshield.

Annoyed by his silence, Bella squirmed against his hands, trying to free herself again. When he didn't even flinch at her attempted struggle, she was horribly reminded of how weak she was in comparison to him.

_Not safe with my own mother_, she scowled harshly down at him. _What is he _on? _Asshole._

A perverse conscious, hidden somewhere in the forgotten part of her mind, contradicted her viciously. The struggling essence of a thunderstorm and a late night spent outside rallied against thick barriers, barely skimming the top. Backed by a distant recalling of breaking glass and tactile punishments, the walls that were constructed so thoroughly began to erode.

A threatening pain brewing just behind the walls overshadowed all feeling. For a panicky moment, she had lost the numbness inside. She clambered away from the foreshadowed storm, and grabbed for her temper; the eye of the tornado that she was so accustomed to. She let it bleed through her nerves, adding steel to the otherwise fragile bones. It heated her cold skin, fending off other feelings of torment.

Edward let out a long, drawn out sigh, his shoulders slumping with the exhalation. "Bella, please," he whispered. "If I take you back there, I may very well go insane."

"That ship has already sailed, Cullen."

"Bella, at least be mature about this," he replied testily. "Consider this from my view point for a moment, won't you? Try to understand how_ I'm _feeling, just this once."

She scowled at , anger was good. "What you're 'feeling' is unnecessary. Look, just hear me out, Cullen. Renee's all by herself in our house, and I can't just leave her like that. She's my mom and she needs me right now. What happens if she wakes up and I'm not there? Do you know how freaked out she's going to be? No," she was quick to interrupt him when he opened his mouth. "You don't understand, because you don't understand how I'm feeling or how Renee's feeling. You spew all this bull shit about how you want to, and how I'm not letting you and whatever the hell else you keep whining about. That's not true, Cullen. You know it's not - I know it's not. You just don't want to understand, because you can't. You just don't get it. I don't know if it's some sort of complex or what, but just _shut up_, alright? This night has been like beating a dead horse. You ask the same questions, I give you the same answers - the same answers I never wanted to give you in the first place. You should be damn glad you even know as much as you do right now."

"Bella, it's not that I'm not completely grateful for what you've shared with me-"

"Edward you_ have _to let me go take care of my mom."

He dropped her hands, forcing his fingers through his hair frustratedly. "I can't do that, Bella."

"She _needs_ me-"

"Don't give me that!" he thundered, surprising her tremendously, and causing her to startle in her seat. "Don't preach to me about my short comings as a conversationalist and then spew that fictitious ludicrousy! Don't tell me she needs you when it looks to me like she doesn't even _want _you! Don't tell me you love that creature, because I don't believe you! And don't you dare tell me that she loves you, because no human being in their right mind would treat the one they loved in such a manner!"

Bella felt like ice. Her face paled, the heat of her anger no longer her saving grace. Her blood ran cold and froze in her veins. Her heart raced against her chest, thump-thump-thumping painfully against her pulse points. Searing liquid blinded her, forcing her to try and blink it back.

_She doesn't even want you!_

No, that wasn't true. "You're lying."

Edward threw his hand into the air. "What reason would I have for lying to you, Bella? I've done nothing that would even suggest that I was untruthful with you! I've driven you to and from work; I was there the moment I heard that you were in the hospital; I stayed with you all day to make sure that you were alright! I might have made mistakes, Bella, but nothing I did was ever against you. I'm not, nor have I ever been, against you!"

Bella's heart constricted sickeningly in her chest. He was lying.

A blow from behind the walls struck her like a battering ram.

Her hands desperately gripped the edges of her seat, her body swaying forward. Her breaths came shallow and quick, and her mind scrambled her thoughts. For a second, her vision swirled around her.

"You're lying," she repeated herself, and then with slightly more conviction, "You're lying!"

"Oh for the love of all that is holy," Edward snarled, the frustration thick in his voice. "I'm not the enemy here, Isabella!"

"Neither is Renee!"

"Are you so dense? Are you that committed to uphold the lie?"

"You're the one that's lying!"

"The truth isn't always pleasant, but it still marks the rules of reality! Whose rules are you playing by, Isabella? Your alcohol addicted mother's?!"

"Shut up!" she screamed, tormented by his lancing words. The closely molded bricks in her defensive barriers chipped against the weight of overflowing doubt. They screamed Edward's words back at her, attacking her from within now, as he continued the onslaught from the outside.

"You need to hear this, Bella," he asserted, slamming his palm down on the steering wheel. "You need to stop enabling her to do these things to you! You need to stop caring for her like an infant child! You're not her caretaker!"

"Families stick together!" she fought, both against him and her inner demons. "We're supposed to take care of each other!"

He scoffed. "You're her slave for all intents and purposes," he argued, easily contradicting her.

Her teeth meshed together, her nails digging viciously into the seat cushions. She glared at him, at the dashboard in front of her, out the window, then back at Edward.

She wanted so badly to sock him in his pretty, perfect face. Both of her arms shook with the need for her flesh to be on his, for her ears to be ringing with the sound of bone slamming against bone. She wanted to hurt him more than she wanted to live.

She wanted to hurt him before he could hurt her again.

"What do you fucking know about family?" she seethed, the words hissing dangerously between her lips. "Some Oliver Twist who found his Daddy Warbucks doesn't have a damn thing to say about family. What's some orphan going to teach_ me _about family? I still fucking have mine, can you say the same?"

"We may not have been born family, Bella, but we know how to love each other like one. Can_ you _say the same?"

"Fucking _yes!" _she screamed. "I love Renee with my whole heart and soul, and that's more than anyone can ever say about anyone they've ever loved in their whole damn life! I know more about love than any love sick Romeo and Juliet! I know the depth of a family bond, because I've had mine tested more than you can count! I know what sacrificing for your family feels like and I know what the benefits are! I fucking _know_, Edward!"

"Sacrificing something you want is wholly different from sacrificing the things you need, Isabella. You're granting yourself neither!"

"I got a roof over my head, food on the table, and a god damned education, Cullen! What the hell else am I supposed to _need_?"

"You need comfort, Bella. You need someone you can depend on. You need someone to take care of_ you _for once."

"That's what my family's for! That's why I have Renee!"

"Renee does nothing for you!" he roared, his voice resonating within the confines of the car. "She never considers you in anything she does! She never once even _thought_ about doing something for you! She's a selfish, neglectful person, and you deserve better than that."

"Oh yeah? And who the hell's better than my own flesh and blood?"

"You have friends, Bella. You have Ian, Gil and Mr. Peterson from your work. They haven't known you your entire life like Renee has, yet they show more concern for your well being than she has in years. You have Alice and, remarkably, Rosalie fighting for you. Even though you're not his child, you have Carlisle to help look after you. Jasper and Emmett think about you like you're they're little sister. Esme is dying to meet you, and already brags about your artistic skills because she's proud of you." His eyes locked with her heated gaze. "I'm here, Bella. You have me."

Her body shook from head to toe. She returned Edward's compelling gaze with steely, unconvinced eyes. "I don't need your family, Cullen. I have my own to love me."

Flames licked through his caramel irises, burning straight to her crumbling walls. "Isabella, your mother may have loved you, years and years ago, but the fact of the matter is, she doesn't love you_ now_. She doesn't care for you _now_. She's treating you like her personal doormatt_ now_!"

Fighting desperately to rectify her falling barriers, Bella's words came out cold and final. "You don't know her like I do, Cullen."

Edward threw his hand up in frustration, raking his fingers roughly through his hair. He was back to glaring out the windshield, the car now noticeably beginning to slow. His voice came in a quiet rumble. "There's nothing for me to say anymore. You've heard my piece, yet stand firmly by your own misguided beliefs." He shook his head, gripping the wheel with both hands. "What more could I possibly do to convince you?"

Bella avoided answering his question, because she didn't have one. She glanced out the window as the car rolled to a complete stop. Thickly grown trees created a wall of black outside, stretching to the dark, cloud covered sky. "Where are we?"

Edward unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door in one, fluid movement. "A safe place."

She watched as he pushed his door shut and walked around the hood of the car. Deftly unbuckling her own, she waited to see if he would come to open her door for her again.

He walked straight on towards the trees. He stopped at the beginning line of dark forest and turned back to her.

Eyebrows furrowed, she shoved open her own door and spilled outside. Edward gazed at her quietly as she slammed the door and stayed rooted to her spot.

Holding her eyes, he inclined his head towards the trees. "There's someplace I want to share with you."

She scowled, but made her way over to him. Leaves, dirt and stray, jagged pebbles crunched beneath her feet. "Lead the way, Cullen."

He was silent as they climbed over fallen trees and hiked through the hushed woods. He kept pace with her easily, even as she struggled against the slight inclines they encountered. Crickets chirped all around them; owls hooted lethargically in the distance. Dew and left over rain water still clung to the plant leaves. Droplets brushed off against her clothes, creating damp spots on her jeans and thin jacket. She slapped at branches reaching out towards her face, disgruntled with their existence as they trudged on.

Edward wasn't bothered with their impromptu night hike. He kept his eyes on the forest floor, easily climbing over fallen logs and avoiding the branches Bella fought. His clothes remained dry as he all but ghosted by the wet foliage.

Bella noted that he didn't seem to be in any hurry to get to where they were going.

They didn't speak to each other, but listened to the sounds of nature living around them. Bella avoided looking at him as best she could, though he didn't seem to have a problem with ignoring her at the moment. He reached out to hold her arm only once, when she accidentally tripped over a hidden tree root. After quickly helping her right herself, he released her and kept going. He hadn't even looked back to see if she was following.

That added to her hurt, but she didn't know why. She was probably just being stupid.

The quiet of the night dragged for Bella. She began to wonder if they were ever going to arrive at this 'safe place' Edward had in mind, or if it would be a lot less tiring to just head back to the car now.

Edward began to slow his pace, and she looked up at him. His eyes were trained straight ahead, his feet mindlessly leading him forward. She scanned the forest around them, only just noting the thinning of the trees as they progressed. When had that happened?

Edward's muted murmur broke their silence. "I like to come here when I need to think. Aside from yourself, I have never shared this place with anyone."

Bella wasn't sure how to feel about that. Uncertainly, she mumbled, "Cool."

Up ahead, the trees began to fall away, and Bella could make out the bright light of the moon. She wondered when Edward had ever been out hiking this far away from home, but brushed the thought aside as the trees broke around them.

Surrounded by the tall spruce of trees, was a grass clearing bathed in the lunar glow from the moon. Stalks of sleeping flowers scattered the quiet bed of swaying grass, creating a visual lullaby. Clouds shifting below the moon had light fading in and out over the meadow, creating an eerily calm atmosphere. Grass shifted sporadically in short bursts across the clearing, moving around the small night creatures en-cloaked in its safe enclosure.

Bella was rooted to her spot on the edge of the meadow. Her mouth hung slightly agape as her eyes drank in the sweet ambrosia before them.

_I need to draw this,_ was her only registering thought.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Edward murmured, still standing beside her. "This is where I come to find my peace. There won't be a safer place for you than right here."

"It's picture perfect," she breathed, stepping forward, the grass creating a soft bedding for her footsteps.

Edward followed quietly behind her as she wandered across the meadow, not even allowing herself to blink in case this wonder of nature decided to disappear. She stopped once she had reached the center of the circular clearing, and she turned slowly on her heels, sweeping the area with one long, lingering look.

She stopped when she came face to face with Edward. He was watching her intently, his hands stuffed into his pockets. Bella studied him for a moment, comparing this Edward to the one she had fought with in the car.

_Bipolar? Definitely a possibility_.

She shrugged dismissively and gracelessly fell back onto the grass, uncaring of what Edward thought she must look like at the moment.

Bella sprawled out on her back, stretching her arms out wide to either side. She let out a contented _hmm_ of appreciation at the soft grass beneath her and the natural plush it supplied.

The moon was peeking out behind the thick clouds in the sky. If there were any stars out, they were hidden well away.

Still, it pulled her lips up into a smile.

Bella heard it when Edward shifted to her side. She closed her eyes as he folded his legs beneath him and laid out beside her. He cupped the back of his head with his hands, looking up at the Washington sky.

The grass tickled through Bella's clothes, the crickets muffled noises still able to be heard. Edward was quiet next to her, but his presence permeated the small space between them. Being able to feel that he was there comforted Bella in a way she wasn't able to recognize. Sure as hell, she couldn't contemplate what that meant right now.

Bella needed to distract herself.

"If you lured me into some false sense of security," she spoke evenly, her eyes still closed, "I'll kick your ass."

Her lips quirked at the sides when his deep chuckle cut through the dark night. Perfect.

* * *

**I'm so sorry this update took me forever :(**

**Anyways, Edward and Bella are still duking it out, but they're getting someplace. Hopefully. Maybe. **

**I wanted to thank you all for sticking with me through this! Everyone who reviewed and PM'd me, thank you!!!! Your kind words really made my day :D**

**I can't make any promises about future updating. School's started and is taking up more of my time than I expected. But, I can promise you that I'm not giving up on this story! So no worries there.**

**-GrumpySunshine**


	21. Chapter 21

Bella's eyes flashed quickly from side to side beneath her closed eyelids. Her body curled inward on itself as she turned to lay on her side. Her breathing was sharp and shallow, quickening the pace of her beating heart. Her fingers twitched convulsively and clenched sporatically into fists. Her knees were mashed defensively against her chest, her neck and shoulders bowing over them, wrapping herself tighter around herself. The instictually physical reactions of her body did nothing to protect her from her tormented mind. The nightmare raged on despite the tensing of her muscles.

_People in white flashed by her. The walls, the ceiling, the hard plastic chairs surrounding her were white washed and sterile._

_Bella blubbered helplessly in the hall, stumbling first one way, then another before being turned around by someone in white. "This way," they told her. "No, dear, it's down this way." She was becoming dizzy and light headed. The voices had no faces and no one stopped to talk to her. No one asked her if she was okay._

_"Where's Daddy?" she whimpered pathetically. "Where's my daddy?"_

_"This way - no, this way. Down here, he's here."_

_"Daddy?" Her hair whipped around her face as she spun quickly around. "Daddy, I'm lost."_

_"What do you think you're doing?"_

_Bella jumped at the thundering, recognizable voice. Ice froze in her veins. She was suddenly looking down the barrel of the tar black hand gun. The arm it was attatched too was hairy and disgusting. The rumpled tan shirt and ripped jeans screamed at her. The wispy, black hair belonged to the devil._

_"Give me the money," Satan demanded. "I'll kill you."_

_Bella's voice would not work. Her body would not run._

_He cocked the gun. His black eyes reflected his black heart. "Bang."_

_The explosive sound was never ending._

She came awake with a gasp, her heart racing in her chest, pumping adreniline relentlessly through her tired veins. Her brown eyes darted frantically from side to side, warry of the threat that only lingered in her dreams.

Cold fingers curled softly around her shoulders, causing her already clenched body to tense further. With her leg muscles already coiled and tensed, she shoved against the damp ground awkwardly, putting immediate space between herself and the cold grip against her shoulder. Bella turned as she scrambled against the ground with her hands and knees, so that she could face her adversary as she made her get a way.

She stilled instantly when she was greeted by Edward's frozen form, still kneeling by the empty space she had been occupying not moments before. His face was impassive and still, but his eyes burned with an intensity of concern Bella had never experienced before.

_Shit, _Bella thought frantically._ Oh shit, shit shit_.

"Bella." Edward's voice was careful and deceptively soothing as it rumbled softly from deep in his chest. "Bella, are you alright?"

She was still gasping for breath, her chest heaving slightly with the force of her breathing.

Edward wasn't supposed to see that. Dammit, she was supposed to be over the nightmares by now! Shit, this was a mess. What was she supposed to do now? How was she going to explain this? Bella had never told him that the dreams were this bad, just that she still had them.

Fuck, he was going to be all over this now. _Damn. It_.

Her face heated up with shame, warming the skin around her sore muscles. She tried to scowl at Edward, but she couldn't hold his gaze. She turned her glower to the wet grass instead, noticing how damp it had made her clothes and how messy her hands had become.

"I spent the night in the wilderness, genius," she growled at the floor, trying to deflect attention away from her mortifying reaction to her nightmare. Her sarcasm came out shaky, and it did nothing to convince herself that she was alright. "I'm feeling just dandy, thanks."

Bella began to force herself to her feet, finding it difficult when her body would not stop shaking, and her knees had suddenly gone numb. The terrifying bang was still resounding in her mind and wouldn't let her over taxed heart rest.

Edward was by her side immediately, slowly taking her arms into his hands and gently lifting her until she was steady on her feet. Bella still wouldn't look at him, couldn't even pretend to be angry with anything. She let her wet, knotted hair hide her face.

That didn't deter the weight of Edward's concern, however, and she could feel his intense gaze wandering across her concealed face.

"Bella," Edward murmured warmly, his voice soft and encasing her like a warm blanket, "you can trust me. If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you."

Yeah, and tell the one person that's hung around that Baby Bella is still afraid of the dark? Not going to happen, Cullen.

"It's nothing," she grumbled to her shoes. "The woods just freaked me out."

Liar. Satan was about to kill you with that monster humanity calls a gun.

_Don't think about it,_ she commanded herself stubbornly, attempting to banish the lingering claws of fear that gripped her heart.

"You don't have to pretend for me, Bella," Edward persisted, bowing his head forward, trying to catch her eye. "If there's something wrong, if anything's bothering you, you can talk to me about it. We're friends; I won't judge you."

"I told you," Bella lied, "it was just the woods."

"I just want to help you," Edward tried a different tact, adamant to get the truth from her. "Talking about it will make you feel better. It will just be a secret between the two of us. No one else will have to know." His icy fingers hooked beneath her chin, forcing her gaze up to meet his. "Please talk to me, Bella."

Bella stared at the space between his eyes. "It was nothing, Edward. Just a stupid dream about the woods."

The second the words left her lips, Bella knew that Edward could see through her lies.

_Damn, I need to work on that._

"Bella, it's okay to talk about it. Talking about it doesn't make you weak." His words were gentle and encouraging.

Bella hated it. He _always_ got what he wanted from her. Everything she wanted to keep to herself, he managed to pull right out of her. It wasn't fair. Friendship went both ways, and if she didn't want to admit to something that terrified her, then she sure as hell wouldn't.

"We're going to be late for school," she bit out between her teeth, still staring at the space between his eyes. "Just drop me off at home so I can get ready."

Edward was quiet, staring intently down at her. His gaze made her squirm uncomfortably, and her eyes began to dart across his face, looking anywhere but into his eyes. Bella silently willed him to just shut up and take her back to Renee. If she could just go home, everything would be fine. Everything would go back to normal, and she'd do her chores and go to school, then to work, and everything would be the same. She could handle the norm.

Edward sighed audibly, releasing his hold on her arms. "Of course, Bella." He turned slightly, motioning with his arm in the general direction he intended for them to go. "The car is back this way."

Bella followed silently behind him as they traveled back through the woods. She concentrated on not tripping over the rocks and grooves in the ground, using it as an excuse not to start up a conversation with Edward. He would glance over his shoulder every now and then, making sure that she was keeping up and doing well on her own. Bella tried not to acknowledge that she'd seen him turn to check on her. It made her feel uneasy and she didn't want to dwell on why.

The longer it took for them to get back, the more Bella began to realize what a state she was in. Her hair, she already knew, was wet and knotted. It would take her a painfully long time to run a brush though it and get all the gnarls out. The entire back and side of her clothes were damp from the morning dew and chaffing slightly against her skin. Her hands and knees of her jeans were muddied up from her overreaction that morning, and her body was sore and tender from having slept on the hard ground.

She could just imagine what kind of day this was going to turn out to be.

Edward deftly unlocked the Volvo, holding the door open for her once they reached it. She climbed in silently, not looking his way as he closed her door with a soft click. He made his way gracefully around the hood of the car, slipping in easily behind the wheel. He turned it on quickly, turning the heat on in the car.

Bella settled back into her leather chair, allowing her muscles to relax with the heat. Her damp clothes were now wet and warm, which she wasn't sure was much of an improvement, but she didn't complain. She had had worse nights.

Edward drove like a maniac, as per usual, down the relatively empty road. The clock in the Volvo read seven thirty-four, and Bella knew that she had no hope of making it to school on time.

Whatever. There were more important things than school.

Bella's fingers tapped anxiously against her thigh, thoughts of Renee running through her head. If Bella wasn't there when Renee woke up, who knew how she would react? How worried she would be? Bella hadn't even said good bye to Renee before she had taken off with Edward.

Bella decided then and there that she was the shittiest daughter on the face of the planet.

When Edward pulled into her driveway, Bella had her seat belt undone and her door open before he had enough time to shut off the car. She slammed her door behind her, running to the front door. She didn't need to get her key out, since she so stupidly had left the door unlocked the night before.

_Renee could have been freaking robbed, you dip shit, _she thought viciously at herself.

The door flew open beneath her fingers and she skidded to a halt inside the entryway, her hand on the door knob preventing the door from slamming against the wall. She listened intently for all of five seconds, incase her fear would be confirmed.

Nothing but silence.

Biting her lip, she stopped the sigh of relief about to pass her lips and toed off her shoes. Moving as quietly and as quickly as possible, she tip toed her way up the stairs and down the hall to Renee's bedroom door. Holding her breath now, she pressed her ear against the old wood and strained to hear even the slightest noise Renee might make.

Hearing nothing, she cracked the door and poked her head through the tiny space it provided.

Tangled up in her sheets, Renee lay on her stomach, the back of her head facing the door. Her back rose and fell with her gentle snores.

Bella allowed her sigh of relief to show itself. Smiling gently at her mother's sleeping form, she silently closed the bedroom door. She paused, listening to make sure that she hadn't woken her, before padding her way back down the hall.

_So lucky_, she thought to herself, still smiling. _So, so lucky_.

When she reached the last step on the stairs, she stopped, suddenly realizing that Edward had followed her back in.

His face was stoic and his hands were back in the pocket of his jeans. He watched her wordlessly, not needing to voice his thoughts. His stance carried his disposition well enough. He still didn't approve of Renee and he absolutely did not like where he was at the moment.

Well fuck you to, Cullen.

Annoyed, Bella crossed her arms over her chest. Taking the typical teenager stance, she raised one eyebrow in challenge. Go ahead, this look dared him. You just try me and see what happens.

"Everything is as it should be, I take it," he started formally, stiffly. Not even trying to act like he really cared about what kind of state Renee was in.

"Yeah," Bella bit out tersely. "She's fine."

She hopped down the last step, walking briskly past Edward on her way to the kitchen. Careful of the noise she was making, Bella began to take down pans and dinner ingredients. It would have to be a quick dinner for Renee tonight. Bella didn't have the time for anything elaborate.

Edward leaned in the kitchen doorway, watching wordlessly as she made her way easily around the kitchen.

The oven was turned on, its orange light glowing. Soon, Bella began to feel the heat it gave off as she passed by it every now and then. Covering the dinner pan with a sheet of aluminum foil, Bella glanced over at her kitchen table. Her backpack was dumped on top of it, unopened.

_Ugh_, homework. Curses.

"Bella?" She didn't stop as she went over and reached for her bag. "Could I speak with you outside for a moment?"

She slung one strap over her shoulder. "Whatever," she grumbled. She brushed past Edward, taking the lead. He had left the front door open when he had come in after her, but closed it when he followed her back out.

Not giving him an option of where to go, Bella sat down on the floor of their porch, her back resting against the wall of the house. Seeming momentarily surprised, Edward hesitated before joining her on the floor.

Edward didn't speak right away, giving Bella time to unzip her backpack and rumage through the thing. After taking her time to choose which pen she preffered of the two she had, and after meticulously ripping out one lined sheet of paper, she still continued to ignore Edward.

As best to her abilities, anyhow. Her body still reminded her that she was, indeed, capable of reacting like a normal teenager.

"I thought you were worried about being late for school?" Edward finally ventured.

"We're already late," she answered, her voice hard yet distant.

Edward remained quiet, watching her as she fished a work sheet from the bottom of her bag. She smoothed it out against her knee, her eyes quickly taking in the directions at the top.

"I can ask Carlisle to write you a note," he offered, in hopes that this would banish her suddenly foul mood. "If you wish to skip the rest of the school day, it won't be marked as a truentcy."

"How gracious of you," Bella continued to speak in her unattatched voice, scribbling away at her homework. "No."

"Why are you upset now?" Edward demanded suddenly, causing her eyes to flicker to his face as a reflex. "I admit that I do not like the idea of you being near that woman, but I haven't insulted her or any part of her person. Was it wrong of me to ask? Because it only seems to have incessed you."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't ask if you don't care, Cullen." Nothing ever means a damn if they don't care.

Edward's eyes widened in disbelief. "You're angry because you think I don't care? Bella, I care a great deal about you-"

"Yeah, about me," she interrupted, her voice growing heated, " 'cause we're such great friends and whatever. Don't insult my mom by trying to act like you care about her, too. We both know you damn well don't."

"But Bella, _you _care about your mother," Edward tried to explain to her. "You know how I feel about her, but you forget that_ I _know how _you_ feel about her. I'm only asking after your mother because I thought that was something you would have appreciated. Nothing more."

"That's great, Cullen," Bella said, turning all of her attention needlessly back to her work. "Yay for you."

"Can I do nothing right in your eyes?" Edward asked, his own voice growing hard. "If I'm not somehow turning you to tears, I'm making you exceedingly angry with me. What am I doing wrong?"

Wrong? Edward wasn't _doing_ anything wrong. He was trying to be her friend and he was trying to be helpful, sure. Bella could appreciate that. But he was right about making her cry. The idiot was making her soft inside, and she couldn't _be_ soft. She had Renee to think about, school to pass, and a job to do. She didn't have time to be soft.

He was doing everything right, and it was ruining her.

"You just ask a bunch of stupid questions," Bella told him, not even missing a beat. "It's annoying."

"What are ever the right questions with you, Bella? With every question I ask, it seems like I have to drag the answer right out of you."

"Then maybe you should realize that it was a stupid, damn question, " she returned heatedly. "If you got to drag it out of me, then it's not something you need to know. Just shut up and learn to take it in stride." She cussed silently at her work, not particularly that upset to curse at him just yet.

"Bella - "

A crash from inside interrupted their conversation.

Eyes wide, Bella's thoughts immediately flew to Renee. Tossing her homework aside, she jumped to her feet, reeling towards the door. Edward was behind her, matching her step for step as she swung open the door a second time that same living room was it's usual slightly unkept self; no noise came from the kitchen.

Fearing for Renee's safety, Bella kept her eyes trained up and ahead of herself as she ran up the stairs.

Edward still followed soundlessly behind her.

Not even caring what the consequences might be, Bella threw open Renee's bedroom door without listening to see if she was awake on the other side.

She froze for a second as she took in the sudden change in the room. Renee's sheets were on the floor in a heap, the glass of water Bella had left by her bed drained and on the floor. A dresser that had been pushed up against on of Renee's far walls now lay face down on the ground. The wood was beginning to detach itself at the corners, too old to handle the fall. Items, like pictures, an old flashlight and a couple stray hooks, were scattered out around the top.

Renee sat, curled against the spot on the wall that the dresser used to occupy. She was crying heavily into her knees.

Bella rushed to her side, gathering her mother up in her arms. "Shhh," she tried to hush her soothingly. "It's going to be alright Mom. You're alright."

"No, no," Renee weeped against Bella's shoulder. "Baby, _no_."

Anxiety eating at he heart, Bella began to rub Renee's back, attempting to calm her down. "Talk to me Mom," she begged her quietly. "Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"Everything. Everything's wrong," Renee wailed. "I saw him! Last night, just now. I saw him." Bella remained quiet, knowing exactly what her mother was talking about. Renee turned her face up to Bella. Her cheeks were wet and skin red and blotched from her crying. "Oh baby, he looked the same. He looked exactly the same."

She couldn't choke out anymore. Her tears were to strong now for that. Bella hugged her mother closer.

Edward's hand was at her shoulder, drawing het attention back to him. His eyes were concerned, but only for her.

Not Renee. Just her. And it didn't make sense. Not even a little bit.

"Bella-" he began, but stopped.

"Go home, Edward," Bella whispered hurriedly at him, rocking Renee back and forth. "She needs to be alone."

He looked dubiously at her. "But, Bella-"

"Go home," she hissed out. "You can come back later for all I care. Just go _home_."

Edward glanced at Renee. "If you think that's best-"

"Yeah, I do." Bella was becoming increasingly agitated with him as Renee's sobbing grew louder and louder.

Seeing that there was no smooth talking his way into this situation, Edward nodded once, swiftly rising to his feet. Bella didn't watch him as he made his way towards the door, making less noise than a mouse.

He shouldn't be seeing this, Bella thought. He shouldn't be seeing her like this.

"I'll be back later tonight." His voice was cautious, careful lest it be the cause of either woman on the ground to break farther.

Without an aknowledgement, he left.

Bella's head rested on top of Renee's head, her ear turned to hear her pitifully murmuring. "I miss him, baby. Oh, I miss him. I miss him so much."

"I know mom," Bella whispered back, barely loud enough for herself to hear. Even as lightly as she spoke, her voice still trembled. Her eyes were wet. "I miss him too."

* * *

**I know, I know. I haven't updated in for freaking ever and I'm sorry. Such is life sadly. C'est la vie.**

**So this chapter wasn't exactly where I wanted it to be or end, but if it had been, it would have been to long and confusing. I'm sorry if the end of this chapter turned out like that anyway. All of your questions will hopefully be answered in the next chapter though. And yes, Renee flipped over the dresser. She's hungover, emotional and destructive at the moment. Hopefully all things that will change with time ;)**

**I'm sorry about all the grammatical errors in this chapter. It's late, I'm tired and don't particularly care at the moment haha**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry I didn't get around to responding to everyone. Hopefully this time I will :)**

**-GrumpySunshine**


	22. Chapter 22

Bella eyed her mother warily, tracing her path as she walked happily from one end of the living room to the other with apprehensive brown eyes.

Renee was dressed in a short, black cocktail dress; one that Bella had seen her wear on many occasions. Renee seemed to glide across the living room, hopping from one object to another, like an over active finch. The necklaces draped around her pale neck rustled against one another, swaying along with her constant movements. The bangles on her wrists added to their chorus as she picked up and discarded one item after another.

Bella hovered anxiously in the doorway, praying her mother would faint or collapse or something. Her worry increased as Renee gathered up her purse, checking that the keys to the car were still inside.

Renee hummed some nondescript, melodic tone as she pulled on her high heels and checked her make up one last time, using the compact she had fished out of her purse.

Jarred with nerves and worry, Bella's shoulders hunched uncomfortably and her knees became suddenly unsteady.

_Oh shit, this is going to be bad,_ she thought anxiously. Renee chirped happily, satisfied with her reflection.

Bella cracked her knuckles compulsively.

"Bye baby!" Renee sang, practically dancing her way over to Bella, who was still blocking the doorway. "Your momma's gonna paint the town red!"

Edward's face flashed through Bella's mind; the weight of his concerned eyes seemed to strengthen her nerves.

" 'scuse me baby!" Renee trilled, attempting to push past Bella. "I've got a date tonight I can't be late for!"

"No."

Unfamiliar with hearing this word from her only daughter, Renee paused. Looking at Bella, it was as if she was seeing her for the first time. "What?" she asked. "What did you say?"

Inhaling deeply, Bella let it out slowly, still cracking her knuckles nervously. "I said 'no.' "

Flabbergasted, Renee took a step away from the strange words her daughter was telling her. "No? What do you mean no? I have a date tonight!"

"Mom, it's not safe for you to go out," Bella reasoned, sticking to her guns and refusing to move from the door.

Laughing, not allowing Bella to finish, Renee cut her off with a condescending pat to her shoulder. "Oh baby, I know how the world works. Your momma's a big girl; she can handle herself."

Frustrated, Bella shrugged off her mother's hand. "No, you can't take care of yourself. If you could, you'd know that it's not a good idea for you to go out tonight."

Becoming irritated, Renee's lips thinned into a warning line. "I'm an adult. I would know better than _you_ about how to take care of myself. Now move aside Bella. I have somewhere to be."

"Not tonight you don't," Bella argued, the tips of her ears growing hot. "Mom, c'mon. Just not tonight-"

"I will go out tonight, tomorrow night, and any other night I please!" Renee shrieked hysterically, outraged by her daughter's impertinence. "Don't think you can just tell me what to do!"

"Mom, I'm asking you to stay in tonight. After what happened this afternoon-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Don't you dare talk to me about that! You just shut your goddamn dirty mouth!"

Following her enraged mother further into the living room, Bella began to steel her nerves. This time, she was right. This time Renee would see reason.

"You can't just ignore it!" Bella insisted. "It took you two and a half hours before you stopped crying. That's not healthy!"

"Who are you to tell me what's healthy and what's not?" Renee demanded, stopping at the opposite end of the room, facing Bella. "I'm an adult! I'm _the_ adult in this house! Don't you talk to me that way!"

"What way?" Bella argued, stepping closer to her mother. "I haven't even done anything!"

"Don't you belittle me!" Renee shrieked, waving her purse about on her arm. "I won't stand for it!"

"Mom, just please, _listen_ to me-"

"Stop telling me what to do!"

Bella flailed her arms at her side helplessly, exasperated. "You can't go out tonight. It's not safe! What if you have another episode? Or what if-"

"Episode?" Renee laughed shrilly. "Oh what? You've got a name for it now? Poor little Renee, having another _episode_. Good thing Bella Swan is here to save the day!"

"You know what I meant!" Bella snapped, holding herself back from outright yelling at her own mother. "It's not safe for you to go out tonight! Your body hasn't had enough time to recover-"

"Recover? Recover from _what_? My 'episode'? How dare you!"

"It's irresponsible to go out and get drunk after something like that! Even you should know that!"

" 'Even me'? _Even me_!" Renee lashed out, catching Bella's cheek with the flat of her palm. "How dare you talk to me like that! I am your mother! You fucking disgraceful child!"

Eyes wide, Bella held her hand against her cheek almost numbly.

"Don't you open your fucking mouth to me again! It's_ your_ fault I'm like this! It's_ your_ fault I have these damn _episodes_!" she spat, her fingers itching to lash out; to feel the sting of skin against skin again.

"It's not my fault," Bella protested quietly, suddenly unsure of herself.

"If you weren't such a damn spoiled child, we could have been happy! But you're so fucking _selfish_! You're _selfish_!"

Freezing up, Bella's eyes could only grow wider at each of her mother's words.

"We were so happy without you," Renee continued viciously, forcing herself into Bella's face. "If you weren't alive we could have still been happy!"

"That's not true," Bella whispered. "We were happy-"

"We were happy without you!" Renee screamed, spittle flying into Bella's face with the force of her words. "You should have died and not him! _It should have been you_!"

Her throat began to close up; she couldn't get in enough air. Bella's chest heaved with the effort to simply breathe.

"I_ hate _you!" Renee seethed, her hysterical screams giving way to a malicious sneer. "You deserve to die - I hope you do!"

Shoving her way past Bella, she stormed her way to the front door.

Bella followed at her heels, her hand dropping away from her still smarting cheek. "Mom, please!" she begged, frantic now. "Please, don't leave! Don't leave me, mom_, please_!"

Renee whirled, hand still on the door knob. "Don't you call me that," she snarled, eyes livid. "You are not my child."

Stricken, Bella could only gasp at the hurtful words.

"I'm leaving," Renee continued, her entire body trembling with the force of her anger. "I want you out of this house when I get back. Don't come back ever!" Her voice grew with every word she spoke until she was screaming once more. "Drop out of school, throw yourself under a bus, whore yourself out - I don't give a flying _fuck_ what you do! I never want to see your damn face in my house again!"

Yanking the door open, her heels clacked against the wooden porch as she stormed out.

"No, wait!" Bella yelled desperately, running after her mother to the truck. "Please don't leave! Don't leave, _please_!"

Bella reached out and latched onto the handle of the driver's side door,impeding Renee's immediate departure. Renee clawed at Bella's fingers that hung tenaciously to the handle.

"Get off!" she shrieked. "Get your disgusting hands _away_!"

"It doesn't have to be like this!" Bella insisted desperately, eyes wild. "We can be happy together! I know it! Please don't leave me here! I don't want to be alone!"

Rearing back, Renee aimed to hit Bella again. This time across the cheek, now on her exposed shoulder; another wildly hitting her on the foreman. "Get off!" she screamed. "Get away from my truck!"

"Please," Bella cried, not sure when she had started crying. "Please don't go."

Cocking her fist, Renee aimed straight for Bella's fist. The force of the blow split her lip and had her stumbling back, tripping over her feet and landing flat on her ass.

Scrambling into the cab of the truck, Renee slammed and locked the doors. Revving the engine, she threw the car in reverse, peeling out of the drive. Without even turning on the headlights, she gunned it down the street, tires squealing against the asphalt as she took the turn out of the neighborhood.

Trembling, still on her ass in the driveway, tears tracked silently and steadily down Bella's face as she stared wide eyed and hurt at the now empty street.

Swallowing thickly, Bella forced herself to her trembling feet. Turning to face the home she was no longer welcome in, she could only stare blankly up at it.

Was this it? Was this how she was going to go?

The left side of her body throbbed from Renee's blows, more than likely already beginning to bruise. Bella's tongue peeked out of her mouth, swiping along the fresh split in lip. The metallic taste of fresh blood disgusted her.

Glancing up and down the street, Bella had no clue where to go now. She was no longer welcome at home, school was a fucking war zone, and she didn't have the bus fare to get anywhere.

Feeling decidedly hopeless for the first time in a long time, Bella trudged aimlessly down the darkening street.

Bella gripped the torn yellow paper in her hand, wrinkling it and making it virtually unreadable. Walking along the silent dirt road, trees rose up on either side of her, a seemingly endless wall of foliage.

It was dark out; the sun had set hours ago. Either way, Bella mused, with the tree canopy as thick as it was, it wouldn't have mattered either way.

Questioning the directions she had gotten, Bella wondered if she was even going in the right direction.

Like it matters, she scoffed bitterly. It's not as if she had anywhere better to go.

Trudging along, she kicked out at random rocks in her way. Hands in her jean pocket, she thought miserably about how she should have at least gotten a jacket before she had taken off.

Not like she deserved one anyway.

Deciding that it would be better to hunker down somewhere in town rather than out in the wilderness, she was about to turn back around, when a sudden break in the trees up ahead caught her away.

Increasing her pace, she was nearly running down the road now. Skidding to a stop at the end of the road, she took in the large mass before her.

It couldn't be made out in the dark, but light burning in the windows on all floors gave the house definition and shape. The dirt road continued all the way up to the house; turning into a cement driveway and leading to a detached garage on the side of the house. The porch was pristine and painted white to match the Victorian style house. A swing creaked homily on the side, swinging softly with the night breeze.

The lawn was immaculate and buds were blissfully asleep in flower beds lining the house.

_Of course_, she griped, making her way up the long driveway. _Of every damn house in this whole town, it has to be_ this _one._

Stepping as quietly as she could manage across the front door, Bella paused uncertainly in front of the door. Licking the scab on her lip nervously, she raked her fingers through her hair, hoping the wash she had given herself in the gas station's restroom would still made her look half way presentable. Taking a deep breath, and checking the crinkled, yellow page she had ripped out of the phonebook one last time, she raised her hand and knocked stiffly on the door.

There was no sound from inside, and despite the lights being on, Bella suddenly worried that no one was home.

Or sleeping, she realized. Shit, what a great first impression she must be making.

Before she could take off and hide in the trees somewhere, the porch light was turned on and the door was opened wide. Light from inside poured across the porch and illuminated Bella's pitiful form.

Straightening her back, Bella pulled her hands from out of her jean pockets and held them straight at her side.

The woman in the doorway was not who Bella was expecting. She was young, surprisingly; certainly not old enough to be anyone's mother. She was wearing a cheerful sundress, despite the whether, time of day, and geographical origin of her home. Her caramel colored hair was curled softly and rested against her pale skin softly. Her eyes were warm and soft; the same golden color of Edward's eyes.

What surprised Bella the most, however, was the welcoming smile she had on her face.

"Uhm, hi," Bella began nervously. She made to unfold the sheet of paper in her hand, pretending to double check the address to make sure she had it correctly. "Is this the, uh, Cullen residence?"

"Sure is," the woman assured her sweetly, steeping aside and ushering Bella inside. "Come in, come in! You must be quite cold out there; and without a jacket!"

Flustered, Bella allowed herself to be pulled into the house. Turning to watch as the door was closed behind her, she offered up a timid smile. "I'm sorry to bother so late-"

"Think nothing of it!" The woman waved off her apologies immediately. Scanning Bella's unkempt clothes and altogether scruffy appearance, she frowned with concern. "I hope you didn't walk yourself here?"

Fidgeting and automatically deciding not to answer that question, Bella asked on of her own. "Uhm, I was wondering if I could see Edward? Possibly? If it's not too late, of course."

"Edward's not in at the moment," she answered breezily, linking arms with Bella and strolling through the house with her. "I'm Esme," she introduced herself informally, "Edward's mother. He should be back soon, but in the mean time, how about we get you warmed up and fed? How does grilled cheese and tomato soup sound?"

"I don't want to be a bother-"

"Nonsense!" Esme insisted, leading Bella into the largest kitchen she had ever had the pleasure of being in. "Now you just sit yourself down and rest while I get some supper out for you. Are you warm? Would you like a blanket or a jacket, perhaps?"

"Oh, no thank you," Bella answered, nervous but polite, as she shifted in her seat at the kitchen table.

"Now how was it you said you got here?" Esme continued, lighting the stove and breaking out her pots and pans.

Tricky tricky, Bella caught on, eyeing Esme in a new light. This woman might just be where Edward got all of his annoying tendencies from.

"I just came from home," she answered succinctly and without detail.

Esme hummed at her response, just beginning to put the soup on.

"Whose cooking?" a boisterous voice demanded from the entrance to the kitchen. Turning to the source of the voice, Bella came face to face with none other than Emmett Cullen in his pajamas, entering the kitchen nose first.

"Bella-rella!" he exclaimed, gathering her up in a tight hug. "When'd you decide to come crash with us cool cats?"

"When I had no one else better to see," she teased half heartedly, knowing full well that it wasn't the truth and she was lucky Esme had even answered the door for her.

"You got Ma cooking for you already?" Emmett asked, dropping her and padding over to watch Esme work. "What's this?" he asked, making to poke at the grilled cheese sandwich Esme had browning in a skillet.

Esme swatted good-naturedly at his hand. "What have I told you about playing with other people's food?" she tsked teasingly.

"Bella doesn't care if I touch her food, do ya Bells? She loves me enough to encourage my inquisitive mind."

Both Esme and Bella rolled their eyes. "Get out of my kitchen Emmett Cullen," Esme threatened lightly. "I don't want you making a mess in here."

Sighing theatrically, Emmett winked at Bella on his way out. "You are no longer my favorite!" Emmett threw over his shoulder with a chuckle, racing out of the kitchen before either one of the two ladies could retaliate.

Setting a warm plate and a steaming bowl down in front of Bella, Esme gave her an encouraging smile. "Eat as much as you want," she insisted. "If you're still hungry, just let me know, alright?"

"Thank you Esme," Bella said, smiling genuinely up at her. "It all smells delicious."

Esme waved away the compliment sweetly. "Now if you need anything, I'll be up with Carlisle in his study. Emmett and Rosalie are wandering around here somewhere; don't hesitate to ask for anything you need."

Bella nodded, turning to the first home cooked dinner she had had in quite a while.

Tucking into the sandwich and soup, it wasn't until she was nearly finished when she realized was no longer alone in the kitchen.

Scraping the chair out from across from her, Rosalie sat herself down, locking eyes with Bella. Crossing her arms over the tank top she was wearing, she leaned her elbows onto the table.

Raising a perfectly manicured brow, she kept eye contact with Bella and waited.

"Hey, Rose," Bella offered a tiny smile, fidgeting with her silverware.

"Bella," Rosalie greeted her. Still watching; still waiting.

Eyes darting to her empty plate and back up to Rosalie's striking eyes, Bella licked the split in her lip nervously.

"Who've you been getting into it with, Swan?" Rosalie asked, amusement laced with her tone. "Better not have been by the same bitches either."

Bella rolled her eyes at the idea of Lauren or even Jessica getting the better of her a second time. "Those bitches treat me like the plague; it's like my prayers are finally being answered."

Rosalie smiled with her, still leaned over the table, watching.

Bella sighed, putting down her silver ware and moving her plates off to the side. Mimicking Rosalie's stance, Bella leaned in across the table towards her.

"It wasn't anything bad," she began to explain. "It was more of a screaming match than a fight."

"Who threw the punches?"

"Not me."

"Girl, you got to get on that."

Bella sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "What's that bit they say about the other cheek?"

"That it gets the shit slapped out of it?" Motioning with her head to the door, Rose stood from the table. "Come on; we'll find you some pajamas to change into."

Bella smiled her thanks, following Rose up the grand stair case and down to her room.

Rosalie threw a pair of flannel pants and an old sweatshirt at her, before pushing her towards her attached restroom.

"Change," she ordered, pulling the door closed behind her.

Stripping out of her own clothes, Bella caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. Not much had changed really; her hair was still a ratty mess, her stitches were stark against her skin, and the shiner under her eye had come back again; most likely from the slap from Renee.

She held herself just as tall, kept her chin held up stubbornly, and had her shoulders squared.

Just by looking at herself, Bella couldn't tell that she was homeless.

She sighed dejectedly, not wanting to think about it any longer. Changing into the comfy, yet slightly long, clothes, Bella opened the door back into Rosalie's room.

Edward sat on the end of the bed, waiting for her. Bella froze, not anticipating his sudden appearance. Quickly gathering herself, Bella gestured to the balled up clothes in her hand. "I was changing."

"So I see." Edward's reply was noncommittal and gave nothing away from what he was really thinking.

Standing, he motioned for Bella to follow him. Taking the clothes from her arms as she neared, Edward led her silently down the hall and up another flight of stairs she hadn't noticed at the end of the hall.

Leading her down another hall, he opened the first door on his right, stepping aside to allow her entrance.

Taking in her surroundings curiously, Bella realized that she was in Edward's room.

A monstrous stereo system and two, black bookcases dominated most an entire wall of his room. The flooring was a soft carpet, hidden under a black corner desk, and black leather furniture. A couch and a glass table were centered in his room, facing the glass wall of his room.

This was what captivated Bella right off the bat. An entire wall made of glass? And in a teenage boy's room? How uncanny.

Aware that she was being watched, Bella made herself comfortable in Edward's computer chair, pushing off with her foot and spinning around in slow circles.

Dropping her clothes onto his coffee table, Edward leaned up against the back of his couch, arms folded across his chest, simply watching her.

Growing uncomfortable with the silence, Bella began to run her fingers through her hair.

"So . . . nice place you've got here."

"Carlisle and Esme have put a great effort into making everyone feel at home here," he replied, voice muted and calm. Waiting. Patient.

Bella wouldn't have recognized it, as these things are seldom noted when actually occurring, but Edward was learning. He was waiting for Bella to come to him this time.

Rubbing the arms of the chair nervously. "What were you doing out so late? Hot date?"

"I was with Jasper and Alice; we were hiking in the woods together."

"Ah," she intoned, not even capable of making small talk apparently.

Wrists resting against the arm rests, she began to crack her knuckles again.

Edward's cold fingers wrapped gently around her fingers. "You shouldn't do that," he murmured, interweaving their fingers. "It's not healthy."

"I got in a fight with my mom," she blurted out suddenly, as if she couldn't get the words out fast enough, yet hoping they had been said too fast for Edward to understand.

He began to rub soothing circles into the backs of her hands. "How did this start?"

Suddenly ashamed, Bella bowed her head and spoke directly to her lap. "I didn't want her going out after - well, you know." She watched as Edward's thumb circled rhythmically against her skin, gathering her thoughts once more.

She sighed finally, slumping her shoulders. "We yelled at each other and - and she kicked me out." She whispered the last part, looking up to gauge Edward's reaction through the curtain of her hair.

His concerned eyes were better than she had remembered; gazing back at her and anchoring her.

Bella bit her lip. Whispering still, she admitted, "I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"You're welcome here, Bella," he assured her, leaning in closer to her, hoping to convey the sincerity of his words through proximity. "We'd do anything to help you; every one of us, Esme and Carlisle included."

"Edward, I know you keep saying we're friends, but I can't keep mooching off you guys for the rest of my life." Ears tingeing with sudden embarrassment, Bella looked away. "I can't do for you what you've already done for me."

"Don't say that." He released her hand, cupping her tender cheek to turn her to face him once again. "Bella, I value your friendship very deeply. I understand that I get on your last nerve most of the time," his lips quirked crookedly into a grin at this, "but I find our overall banter amusing to no end. I would lead a highly unentertaining life without you in it."

Rolling her eyes, Bella pushed her hand away. "Bite me, Cullen," she snarked.

His lopsided smile lifted one side of his perfect lips. "I don't think that would be such a good idea."

No the least bit amused, Bella pushed the rolling chair away from him, getting up to walk around the room.

Eyeing the couch, which Edward must use for a bed, Bella asked, "So you don't me crashing her for tonight, right?"

"Of course not." Edward was at her side soundlessly. "I'll bring in some extra blankets and pillows we keep down the hall. I'm afraid the couch is all I have to offer however; will you be comfortable?"

"Yeah; looks cozy." She threw herself across the length of it, sinking into the cold leather. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'm sure I'll find something," Edward chuckled. The joke, however was lost on Bella.

She shrugged into the couch tiredly. "If you're sure."

Edward smiled down at her softly, turning to his door. Flicking off the light, he was about to go in search of the quilted materials when Bella's soft voice called him back.

"Edward? I've - uh, I just want you to know that I really appreciate this. You know, letting me into your house and all."

"That's what friends are for, Bella. We take care of each other."

"This is corny as hell, so don't you give me any lip; but, you're kind of the greatest friend I could ask for. So don't let it go to your head."

Edward could only grin into the dark. "From you, I consider that a high form of praise."

* * *

**Junior sucked; life was rough and now I'm back.**

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait; I plan on getting back into the swing of things now that summer is here. And don't worry, this whole converstaion between Edward and Bella is not the end of it. They have so much more to talk about in the morning, and the poor girl needs a break don't you think?**

**I hope everyone found this chapter up to their standards. I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors; apparently there's no more spell check in editing anymore? I've been gone too long hahaha**

**-GrumpySunshine**


End file.
